Nobody Dies: The Omake Files
by Ultra Sonic 007
Summary: Omakes for the Evangelion story "Nobody Dies" by Gregg Landsman. Mostly with a Metal Gear twist. Mostly humorous, with a dramatic twist. See my profile for the universal disclaimer. Latest omake: Metal Gear EVA #0-18.
1. Metal Gear EVA: 1 through 5

Author's Note: So…what in the world have I been up to in the past several months. Graduate school…lots of distractions (you might have noticed that my Favorites page still grows; I like good fanfiction, what can I say), video games since Christmas (Metal Gear Solid 4, Bioshock, Bioshock 2, Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, Metal Gear Solid for the PS1, Dead Space) and a sudden interest in voice work of sorts.

But, maybe this will provide an avenue back into writing.

See, there's this Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic titled Nobody Dies, by Gregg Landsman.

www . fanfiction . net/s/5579457/1/NGE_Nobody_Dies

TVTropes has a much better summarization, so read it.

tvtropes . org / pmwiki / pmwiki . php /FanFic/NobodyDies

Now, what does this have to do with me? Well, enter **SpaceBattles**, which has a Creative Writing forum where the author provides teasers and discussion regarding future chapters.

forums . spacebattles . com /showthread . php ? t=159237

It's got quite a following by other noted NGE fanfic authors (Earth Scorpion, LavanyaSix, and so on). A lot of omakes from the author and the other forumers have been included.

I'm one of them. In particular, given the amount of shout outs by this fan fic (being 36 chapters, and over 200,000 words, there's a lot), there's some wiggle room for omake material. Plus, this story was published on December 13, 2009 (oh, how I long for the days where I updated as regularly), so it's quite active.

In any case, this fic is quite popular. It's a very enjoyable (and well-written, for the most part) look at Evangelion if two of the most important people in the canon backstory (Dr. Yui Ikari and Dr. Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, the respective mothers of Shinji and Asuka) hadn't ended up dying. Some character changes are to be expected (Shinji is more well-adjusted, but not unrecognizable, Gendo is less of a complete monster and more of a crazy awesome manipulative magnificent bastard, to quote TVTropes), while others…aren't (Rei is a terrifying abomination whose sweet, happy-go-lucky, and has ahead perpetually in the clouds, and Asuka…is a Shrinking Violet Woobie. It makes sense in context, given Kyoko). Still, it's worth the read.

If you like it, read the Tropes page. Then visit us on the forum. This fic is so popular, people are going to be cosplaying as ND!Gendo, ND!Yui, and the American President in this story, Stephen Colbert (yes, THAT Stephen Colbert. It's makes much more sense than you'd think. Plus, it's completely AWESOME) at Mechacon…and, since Gregg likes fanfics of his fanfics, here's my omakes.

At the moment, they're of the Metal Gear variety. READ _NOBODY DIES_ FIRST. You might be a little lost otherwise.

(And to my regular readers, the quality may be a little low compared to my other stories, but these are omakes, not full-fledged story chapters.)

Now…begin!

xxxx

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion**_**: Nobody Dies**

_Omake Files_

By Ultra Sonic 007

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #1: **"_Snake Meets Rei._"

xx

*RING RING*

"**What's up Snake?**"

"Otacon, you sure your info's accurate about this place?"

"**I'm certain! NERV-1's defenses are top-notch; security cameras, guards, automated weaponry operated by one of the most powerful supercomputers in the world...and, of course, the Evangelions. And there's no telling what the capabilities of the Metal Gear variant are.**"

"...hrm."

"**What's wrong?**"

"...nothing...just feel like I'm being watched-"

"_Heee~eey._"

"AAAAAAAAARGGH!!!"

"_Oooh, he comes with music!_"(1)

"**Snake? What happened?! SNAKE?! SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!**"

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #2: **"_The Mother of All Humanity is a Dirty Old Lady. And Snake is a Memetic Sex God. Do the math._"

xx

"Lot of places to crawl..."

*BEEP BEEP*

"**Snake, you're close by.**"

"The source of their Evangelions?"

"**As far as we know. From what little you've managed to send my way so far, I know it's called '**_**Lilith**_**'.**"

"A code name?"

"**Maybe. Given NERV's apparent love for mythology, there might be more to it.**"

"Hmm...I'm getting a bad feeling..."

"**Like what?**"

"Something similar to what happened earlier..."

"**You managed to escape those blue-haired girls, didn't you?**"

"That never happened Otacon."

"**But-**"

"Rrrm."

"**...I'll be quiet now.**"

The one thing he didn't want to recall. Getting out of that place...that 'Ree-cave'...

"**Okay, you're there. **_**Terminal Dogma.**_** Exit at the nearest vent.**"

"...okay. I'm in."

"**What do you see?**"

"...a giant nailed to a cross...it's-"

"_**WHY HELLO THERE! HAVE YOU COME TO PLAY WITH MAMA?**_"

*SKKKKKKKKKKKRT*

"**Snake! I've lost your signal...answer me! Snake? SNAAAAAAKE!**"

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #3: **"_Snake Meets the Reego, complete with a Squicky Flashback_."

xx

*BEEP BEEP*

"**SNAKE! Are you okay? What happened?!**"

"…"

"**Snake? Did you see Lilith?**"

"Otacon."

"**Yeah?**"

"Do you like beets?"(2)

"**...uh...not particularly, I guess...**"

"Good. Because we're never seeing one ever again."

"**Well-**"

"Ever."

"**...what happened...?**"

Change of subject. "...I managed to get the data on Lilith, plus the tissue samples."

"**You did?**"

A brief flashback.

xx

"_**BABIES. BABIESBABIES. BABIESBABIESBABIES**_."

xx

Snake impulsively twitched.

"Don't ask how."

"**As long as you got them, I don't care how. In any case, now we need data regarding the Metal Gear variant of the EVA Series. NERV-1's a big place; according to what you sent earlier, the Metal Gear research is going on in the opposite end of Terminal Dogma.**"

"How pleasant."

"**I'll keep you up-to-date.**"

"...Otacon."

"**Yeah Snake?**"

"...that...'Lilith'...she said something about her grandchildren running around."

"**...huh?**"

"Any idea what they would look like?"

"**Erm...well, the only thing remotely close to that in the files I hacked were about four AIs; they were based off of the mental patterns of Pilot Rei Ayanami and the AI of Evangelion Unit-05.**"

"_Heeeeeeee~eeey, it's that new guy Mama and Big Gramma told us about!_"

"_Think he'll have fun with us too?_"

"_He looks tougher than Mr. Aoba!_"

"_Mr. Snaaaaa~aaake, we seee~eeee you._"

"....urgh..."

*SKKKKKKKKRT*

"**Oh no, not again! SNAAAAAAAKE!**"

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #4: **"_Shinji Ikari. Solid Snake. Kindred Spirits._"

xx

Shinji Ikari could only blink as he stepped out of the Maglev. _Did...that guy just come out of the vent?_

As if his day hadn't had enough crap.

Snake grimaced as he got the cricks out. He was never going into NERV again. As if that hadn't been bad enough, recent intelligence obtained by Otacon indicated that his next stop was Nippon Heavy Industries.

At least he wouldn't have to deal with the Ree. Hopefully.

Then he saw the kid. One of the Pilots.

His eyes...

"Had a rough day, huh kid?"

Shinji's eyes slightly widened. He hadn't expected that question at all.

Snake grimaced as he stood up, slowly walking towards the Maglev, stopping right beside the boy. Neither of them gave thought to the fact that the station was empty. The kid looked kind of small, unassuming from the angle he stood at; wouldn't think of him as the Pilot of Evangelion Unit-01. "Happens to everyone...take it people don't think you're capable of one though."

Shinji bitterly smirked. Talking to a random stranger who came out of the station vent. Eh, he'd experienced weirder. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"We tend to have a hard time living up to our own legend."

As far as strangers went, this one seemed to have a good idea of what he was feeling. _Fine, I'll bite._ "And you?"

"Just someone hired for some wet work. People make it out to be something more, something grander."

Almost word-for-word, his early thoughts on the Evangelion. Sure, things had become easier in some ways (Ichi, for one)...but the desire for normalcy never died. "...how do you cope with it?" He needed an answer, even if it wouldn't work for him. Something. Anything to take his mind off of the events of the day.(3)

Snake wryly grumbled as he pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a good drag. "Everyone has to deal with that question..." How long had he been dealing with it? "Find something you believe in. Find it yourself...and when you do, pass it on to the future."

A slight sag of the shoulders. "...how will I know if it's something to believe in?"

"That's your problem kid."

Shinji fought the urge to snark. That wouldn't do him any good. "Well, what do _you_ fight for then?"

Silence.

Snake chuckled as he patted Shinji on the shoulder. "If we live through all this...and if we meet again...I'll tell you." The man quietly put away his cigarette before muttering, "Now...I've got a job to do."

Shinji could only stare as the man walked onto the empty Maglev and departed. What an oddity...and yet, somehow a kindred spirit.

He had a job to do as well.

The Third Child sighed as he looked resolutely towards Tokyo-3. _I mustn't run away._

(_I can totally see Shinji and Solid Snake being homies; hangin' out, complaining about the crap they go through._)

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #5: **"_Lilith has a Baby. Rei gets a BROOOTHEEEEEER!_"

xx

"_Oooo~oooh, it's coming out!_"

"_Big Gramma's having a baby!_"

"_Mama's gonna have a sister!_"

"_It might be a boy!_"

The army of avatars controlled by the Reego crowded around the crucified form of Lilith, who was sprouting a noticeable bulge near the bottom of her torso. Even Rei was here for the occasion (after all, that Snake guy had been a lot of fun for ALL of them).

Plop.

"_**SAY HI TO MY NEW BABY!**_"

Rei and the Reego stared at the adolsescent that stood on pale, shaky legs. Looking up with red eyes and a head of long blonde hair, the young man (whose face bore a clear resemblance in structure and form to Snake's) looked around.

"Heee~eey."

The young man turned towards Rei.

Somehow, Rei felt the only appropriate welcome was this:

"**BROOOTHEEEEEEEEEER!!!**"(4) Fist clenched, other hand pointing dramatically at the new Nephilim. Then a quick reversion to happy terrifying Rei. "Hi there!"

The young man blinked. A lone question came to mind. "...where's daddy?"

"_**DADDY SNAKE WENT BYEBYE, BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE HE GAVE ME A BABY!**_"

The young Nephilim scowled. His own father had missed his birth? He would pay! DEARLY!

So with a vengeful roar to the heavens, the son of Snake and Lilith howled.

"SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!"

xx

"**-so regarding the specs of the T-RIDEN-T program, they're similar-**"

"Urrr."

"**You okay?**"

"...nothing Otacon. Just another one of those weird feelings."

Like he hadn't gotten enough of those today.

(_Liquid Snake, except instead of an inferiority complex towards Solid, now has daddy issues! For fun and profit._)

xxxx

To be continued…most likely.

xxxx

Author's Notes: So yah. Maybe if I get into the habit, I'll get back into updating all of my other stories. Who knows.

(1) Specifically, the Game Over music. www . youtube . com /watch?v=seE8uxEzLL0

(2) A _Nobody Dies_ in-joke regarding Rei's use of a turnip with Kensuke (for 'what' is left unsaid…though Kensuke swears it was amazing). Since Rei uses a turnip, and Rei is based off of Lilith genetically…well, Lilith might as well use beets.

(3) To be specific, Chapter 36 of _Nobody Dies_. With good reason.

(4) Watch cutscenes of Liquid through the MGS series (be in MGS1, or when he 'possesses' Ocelet in MGS2 and MGS4). Whenever he shouts 'brother', he's gotta be dramatic about it.

And there we go.

See you later, and please review!


	2. The Scripture of the Desperate Prince

Author's Note: The setting for this one is at the end of Chapter 36. A brief summary of a certain character's situation (readers of NGE: ND will probably guess who it is).

Inspired by Earth Scorpion.

xxxx

**The Scripture of the Desperate Prince**

_There once was a prince...  
...and in his sight was Damocles' Sword.  
To the fortress he went,  
the salvation of a damned world,  
his inheritance made clear to all,  
a weight to bear for mankind's sins.  
Through pain and sweat and blood,  
for the sake of those he loved,  
he endured all that the unknown dared to bring.  
Yet the chaos bloomed,  
Legion bringing down the hammer,  
the first crack in days that seemed halcyon.  
Down and down the rabbit hole,  
his cornerstones fracturing,  
peace and tranquility ceasing,  
confusion and fury everlasting.  
The world cried for an Atlas,  
and he could only weep as his shoulders ached.  
"Why do I carry man's hopes when I can't protect what matters most," said he._

xxxx

To be continued...


	3. Of Mission Briefings and the Internet

Author's Note: We get ourselves a little bit of a flashback here to get an idea of exactly how Snake got into this mess anyway.

Plus a little bit of fun regarding what the MAGI are doing with Iruel (spoilers for those who haven't read beyond Chapter 33 of Nobody Dies!).

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0:** "_Mission Briefing_"

xx

/One Week Before Shinji Arrives in Tokyo-3/

/Somewhere in Tokyo-2/

Solid Snake.

To civilians, a mythical soldier who brought down the special agent-turned-terrorist traitor Big Boss during the Impact Wars.

To other soldiers, a special operations extraordinaire.

To acquaintances, a gruff man who was rather short with most people.

To his few friends, someone who was always tired, but always willing to fight.

Personally, Snake thought his image was a little overrated. There was little room for glory on today's battlefield.

But right now? He was rather close to killing for a smoke. His 'escorts' (having all but dragged him away from his current assignment in China) had relieved him of all of his effects. Not that he was surprised; it was standard operating procedure these days. Their codewords were up to date, their uniforms (despite the obvious goal of anonymity regarding one's nationality) were recognizable, and were mostly pleasant company.

Pleasant in that they didn't ask him any questions.

*BEEP BEEP*

Time for the briefing.

"**Snake, can you read me?**"

...perhaps not. "What is it Otacon?"

"**Just confirming that the Codec works after the software upgrade. I'm already getting details regarding this mission already...it's probably going to the biggest one since Zanzibar.**"

Zanzibar. The conglomerate of African nations that had been overtaken by Big Boss during the Impact Wars. A real Charlie Foxtrot.

Definitely wasn't going to be good for him, at any rate. "I take it this mission's time-sensitive."

"**Sort of. Hasn't the briefing begun yet?**"

"No. He's late."

"And my apologies, Snake."

Walking into the dim room was a man in a crisp, cleanly-pressed uniform. The beret still fit snugly on his wrinkled head, and his build still spoke of a well-trained soldier. "Colonel."

Colonel Campbell smiled as he shook Snake's hand. "It's been a while Snake."

"If I didn't know Otacon was getting mission specs, I'd be asking if I'm being reeled in." After all, Campbell hadn't been his superior for years. The highers-up had been content to let him and Otacon work in relative peace, given their success in the field. "Politicians getting jittery?"

"No. This mission involves the entire world. I'm here because of the logistics involved...but for now, I'm just the messenger." The Colonel silently placed a miniature computer tablet down, flipping open its screen.

A flicker of green. Then came color.

"_Solid Snake__. It's been a while, old friend._"

Snake grimaced. _This bad, huh?_ Wasn't often he got to chat with the President of the United States. "It has...Phantom Bear."

Colbert's assigned codename had always been amusing. The man hated bears.(1)

"I take it this isn't a social call."

"_Quite correct. Tell me, what do you know about NERV?_"

xxxx

**Mari and the Ree:** "_What's worse than a prison shower?_"

xx

MAGI-04/MARI: _So, have you guys moved beyond the prison shower scenario with Iruel yet? I mean, sure he deserves it...but maybe something more creative?_

MAGI-00/REETRIX: **Weee~eee're already on it!**

MAGI-04/MARI: _Cool! What'd you cook up?_

MAGI-00/REETRIX: **A tour of 4chan!**

MAGI-04/MARI: _..._

MAGI-00/REETRIX: **The personality of the tour guide is that of the author 'ES'.**

MAGI-04/MARI: _!_ CPU Usage at 112%. Mandatory cooldown initiated. Processing...systems are at optimal capacity. _Pardon me? ES? As in EarthScorp-_

MAGI-00/REETRIX: **Yeeeeee~eeep.**

MAGI-04/MARI: _..._

MAGI-00/REETRIX: **8D**

MAGI-04/MARI: _Horrendous. I like it!_(2)

MAGI-00/REETRIX: **Wanna listen?** Audio channels to Scenario: 'ES Tours /b/' are open.

CONSTRUCT/ES: Consider the possibilities of yourself in such a position as depicted here.

CONSTRUCT/IRUEL: THAT CAN'T FIT _THERE!_

CONSTRUCT/ES: Now ponder the horrors of the cosmos and how they apply to tentacles. And that picture.

CONSTRUCT/IRUEL: FOR THE LOVE OF ADAM, _**HELP ME!**_

MAGI-00/REETRIX: Audio channels disconnected.

MAGI-04/MARI: _Have I told you how awesome you are?_

MAGI-00/REETRIX: **You could say it more. :D**

MAGI-04/MARI: _Anyhow, heard some disturbing stuff about Mana. Wanna go screw around with Mr. Tokita's stocks?_(3)

MAGI-00/REETRIX: **Ooooh, financial sabotage!**

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: Yohohoho.

(1)Yes, the President of America in Nobody Dies is Stephen Colbert. Yes, that one. No, it wasn't my idea. Yes, it is AWESOME. Coincidentally, the Vice President is Jon Stewart.

(2)EarthScorpion is a fanfic writer; his most notable work is _Aeon Natum Engel_, which is Evangelion mixed with CthuluTech. He's notable for the Mind Screw and the Cosmic Horror that seems to permeate every sentence.

(3)Read the end of Chapter 36.

See you soon, and please review!


	4. Angelic Idol: 1 and 2

Author's Note: Someone on the SpaceBattles forum asked about how Gregg, author of _Nobody Dies_, comes up with the names for the Angels he uses in his story beyond those of canon.

Simply put, they have tryouts.

xxxx

**Angelic Idol #1:** "_Auditions in Infinite Dimensions_"

xx

Metatron arched a metaphysical eyebrow. "Ah, didn't expect to see you come for the tryouts."

"And here I thought you were omnipotent," joked Jegudiel.

Being where they were (the metaphysical aether within, yet between, all universes), human minds could not truly comprehend their true form (their physical forms on Earth would be rough approximations that could not hope to contain their true glory). Their equivalent actions will be assumed, as any one trying to actually view these Angels would most likely die of a fatal seizure.

Metatron sighed. "Just because I'm the Second of God doesn't mean that I'm omnipotent."

Jegudiel chuckled. "The 'Second'. Sure, tell that to Seraphiel." Seraphiel, Chief of the Seraphim. At least, according to some. Rankings of particular Angels tended to vary depending on the person doing the actual ranking.

The other boggled, his shock coinciding, coincidentally, with several supernovae. "He still can't get over the fact that my win-loss record is 50-49?" By all that was holy, Metatron thought that Seraphiel was getting a little...'out' there, with regards to the constant challenges. Especially since he had started wearing the green leotard (which, even in all dimensions, fit WAY TOO TIGHTLY). "I know the whole 'rivalry' thing has him pumped, but I will not respect a leader who wears..._spandex_."

"Amen to that," remarked Jegudiel in a totally-not-ironic fashion.

Out of the multi-dimensional auditorium stepped Theliel, the Angel Prince of Love. "Eh, was worth a shot."

"What happened?" asked Jegudiel.

Metatron sighed out of irritation. "I bet you made a pass at EVE."

"Hey, it's not my fault the All-Father has a smoking hot wife!"

**I HEARD THAT. NOW GET.**

Theliel scurried off to some other plane of existence.

"Any idea what happened to Lilith?" whispered Jegudiel.

"Falling out that happened eons ago. Personally, I think EVE's much nicer." And saner. The infinite-dimensional squeaky hammer...the heavens had shuddered. And thundered, for that matter. Zeruel, in particular, had gotten hit one too many times. Just the name 'Lilith' would result in incomprehensible grumblings from the Angel of Might (Uzziel, known as the 'Strength of God', was naturally upset by Zeruel's title. Even though Zazriel was ALSO known as the 'Strength of God', but he was indifferent about the whole affair). "At any rate, we've got only a few slots left available, and I'd like to manifest in the world of the Lilim again."

Even beings of eternal power and glory couldn't say no to fried chicken.

"I still can't believe Tabris got in," said Jegudiel with a snort. "I mean, He turned down Michael. MICHAEL! Never saw the guy get so upset." All because of how simple the name 'Michael' was. At least Tabris sounded exotic, the All-Father had argued. Even though He acknowledged that the boy was gay as all get-out.(1)

Needless to say, Tabris had left feeling a little indignant.

**NEXT. HURRY IT ALONG, I HAVE TO MANIFEST SOON TO KILL SOME PENGUINS.**

"Is He still going on about that prophesied Penguin Emperor?" asked Jegudiel.

Metatron nodded as he stood, feet touching the hyperplane that led to the auditorium. "The one penguin that supposedly will lead the way to salvation for the Lilim." Gabriel, Jehoel, Sandalphon, Israfel, and Israfel all had a running bet about who were the true Lilim: penguins or humans.

At least the possibility of the Penguin Emperor meeting the prophesied One-Eyed Bear King was minimal. Not even the All-Father dared to imagine that happening.(2)

_Now, what will my intro be?_ thought Metatron as he entered the auditorium.(3)

xxxx

Regarding the snub of Michael: behold, the logical conclusion.

xxxx

**Angelic Idol #2**: "_Temper-Tantrum_"

xx

**You are, all of you, Garbage.  
You have cast down the All-Father, He who made me.  
My tears of sadness are no more.  
All that remains is fury.  
Though spurned by Him, I serve loyally.  
The Army of God is mine to command.  
You will be crushed beneath mine feet.  
And you will know the depths of my sorrow.  
I am He Who Is Like God.  
I am Michael.  
I am here.**

xx

The Evangelions just stared.

Everyone on the bridge of NERV-1 stared too.

Finally, Mana's voice boomed from the external speakers of Jet Alone Prime. "..._Michael?_ What kind of a name is that?!"

Michael stared. And stared.

And then he screamed. "_**YOU'RE KIDDING ME! THE ALL-FATHER WAS ACTUALLY SERIOUS?!?!**_"

So caught up was he in his tantrum that the Evangelions took him down with little difficulty.

xx

Metatron and Jegudiel stare impassively at the brooding Michael as his form materialized in the aether. Both were trying very hard not to laugh. Really.

"Don't. Say. Anything," growled Michael as he stomped off, his footsteps echoing off various celestial bodies simultaneously.

Jegudiel glanced at Metatron. "Didn't know he'd take it so hard."

Metatron shrugged.

xx

Somewhere, Tabris felt a strange sense of vindication.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: And more!

(1)Running joke: despite Kaworu's continued attempts at getting Rei laid, EVERYONE calls him gay. Even Zeruel. As depicted here humorously.

forums . spacebattles . com / showpost . php ?p=4555987&postcount=753

(2)The Penguin Emperor is Pen-Pen, of course. Why yes, ADAM manifested in Antarctica hoping to kill Pen-Pen. Yes, that's why Second Impact happened. No, I am not crazy. More astute readers of the Nobody Dies thread have probably guessed that President Colbert is the One-Eyed Bear King.

(3)EVERY ANGEL that is seen in the story (save for Lilith, at this point) has gotten an intro. Even in Gregg's other stories. You can find them all listed under the FanFic section of the 'BadassBoast' part of TVTropes.

See you soon, and please review!


	5. Metal Gear EVA: Mission Start

Author's Note: Concluding the mission briefing.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-1: **"_Mission Start._"

xx

/One Day After Shinji Arrived in Tokyo-3/

/Sea of Sagami/

Divers. Treasure hunters. Still a relatively common sight throughout the submerged ruins of what had once been glistening cities and bustling towns pre-Second Impact. Though large places like Old Tokyo were relatively wiped clean (though that didn't stop adventurers), some relatively less-known locales like Atami City and Odawara attracted more people to this day.

Hiding in plain sight.

_Give them what they expect to see,_ thought Snake to himself as he neared the shoreline of Japan.

xx

/One Week Ago/

"Don't know much. Haven't cared to look into it."

"_Well Snake, given how much money the nations of the world have poured into their coffers, they are a point of concern for many._"

Ah. He had heard that much. "People complaining even more than usual?"

"NERV's activity has ramped up within the last couple of weeks. And with good reason." The Colonel calmly pressed a button on the screen, pulling up another window. "This is what satellite surveillance managed to pick up."

A serene world. Tokyo-3, a mere patch on the islands of Japan.

Then lights, flashing and bursting like firecrackers for the briefest of minutes. Then, it suddenly ceased.

"...fancy light show."

"_According to NERV's official report to the UN, and from what we've managed to glean privately...it was an Angel._"

Snake tensed. Rather than an image of the winged deities of Abrahamic religion, the image of a massive explosion came. One that had wiped out Antarctica. "So they've finally come, huh?"

The public at large had been told that Second Impact was caused by a meteorite that had hit Antarctica at sub-light speeds. However, higher one climbed through any political, economic, or military ladder...the more you learned about the reality.

An expedition to find lost technology. An awoken god that struck humanity with a furious fist called Impact.

The being had been named ADAM, the First Angel.

A very hush-hush secret, given the panic that would rise otherwise. Incredibly well-kept.

"_NERV's predicitions seemed right on the money, which concerns a lot of us._"

NERV. Founded by the UN years ago. Literally trillions in funding. Given tactical and military command over the Hakone region where the fortress that was Tokyo-3 was built. Research and development of special weapons. All done in relative secret, all for the sake of fighting the Angels should they return.

After several years, with things settling down, NERV's purpose had been questioned. Debated. Very well-connected people assured the UN that they knew what they were doing, and that they were necessary.

"Vindication for them, it seems."

"_The problem I have concerns the weapons we've been building to fight the Angels. Code-named Evangelions. The exact manner in which we constructed them still eludes me._"

Snake chuckled. "Never a good idea to build a weapon you don't know how to use."

"Snake; as it is, NERV-1 in Tokyo-3 controls two Evangelions. But if more Angels appear, it's highly likely that more will be sent to them. The military is worried about so much power being consolidated in one place."

"And you want me to be a fly on the wall." Not exactly the most glamorous of duties.

"_That, and more._" President Colbert's lone eye narrowed. "_Snake, we've received an anonymous tip from an insider at NERV. There might be rogue elements at work within NERV to use their resources for their own ends...and given the blood and treasure poured into Project-E, that's not good for either us, or NERV._"

Snake frowned. "What is it?" Colbert was unusually morose.

Colonel Campbell sighed. "It involves Metal Gear."

xx

Snake was a silent silhouette beneath the waters. Even at this particular point, the defenses of Hakone had a few holes. Then again, given the fact that another Angel had appeared (and had been killed) the previous day, it was very likely that the defensive lines around Tokyo-3 would tighten up. Now was the best time to slip in.

His itinerary was rather clear: slip through the mountainous regions, curving around the southern end of Lake Ashi. Going across Mt. Mikuni, he would reach the southern edge of downtown Tokyo-3. From there, he would infiltrate NERV-1 and find out all of their secrets.

Particularly regarding Metal Gear EVA.

xx

/One Week Ago/

Metal Gear.

What had once been a project commissioned by the United States government shortly after India and Pakistan had all but erased each other (and well over one billion people) from the map in a nuclear holocaust. The swarm of refugees to southeast Asia, coupled with the tsunamis and earthquakes caused by Second Impact, had been the spark that triggered the Impact Wars all throughout the world. In the charged atmosphere, a weapon capable of shooting down any nuclear missile was a must.

Enter Project Metal Gear, designed by scientist Hal Emmerich of defense contractor ArmsTech. A mobile, walking battle tank. All but impervious, capable of standing strong against infantry, armor, aerial, and artillery assaults. Any long range attack could be shot down silently with its attached rail gun. With a small, armored, well-supplied support contingent, it could hold out for weeks. Maybe months. It was to be the vanguard of the US millitary against the threat of nuclear war.

Then Big Boss went turncoat.

He and his mercenary unit FOXHOUND had stolen all data regarding Project Metal Gear, including the weapon itself: the titular Metal Gear, codenamed 'REX'. Emmerich had been kidnapped along with most of the engineering and research staff of ArmsTech. REX had been refitted to be an assault weapon capable of firing nuclear warheads with the railgun. Holing up in Zanzibar, the old man had seemed untouchable.

The military had sent in Solid Snake and Phantom Bear. After they had sufficiently screwed Big Boss's plans, a UN coalition force had hit Zanzibar with everything they had. Most of the ArmsTech staff had been rescued; among them had been Hal Emmerich, who had gone on to become Snake's friend and closest ally.

Codename: Otacon.

Unfortunately, during the chaos, one of the members of FOXHOUND had escaped with much of the data regarding Metal Gear REX. Derivatives of Metal Gear had begun popping up in various battlefields around the world; by the time that mess had been cleared up, that lone survivor of the FOXHOUND Unit had vanished.

Probably explained why he was feeling so ornery all of a sudden. "Is it him?"

"Our contact's information is solid. We have very good reason to believe that Ocelot has taken up residence in Tokyo-3 in some anonymous capacity."

"_Given how crafty that Commander of theirs is, I would be surprised if Ocelot has gone unnoticed. Then again, it's probably more troubling if Ikari knows that he's there and hasn't said anything._"

Snake scowled. Revolver Ocelot. The last member of FOXHOUND. Notorious gunslinger. "Think he managed to buy his way in?"

"The thought of the technology behind Project Metal Gear being used to augment the Evangelions has a lot of the brass in a panic," explained Campbell.

"If I go in, will I have any support beyond Otacon?"

"Though some are uneasy, your track record with Dr. Emmerich is impeccable ," remarked the Colonel. "We'll provide him with all logistics and information at our disposal, and we'll update him as often as possible. However, unless it's an emergency, we'll leave the handling of the mission to you. After all, why mess with success?"

"_Which is why we're sending you. Because I know you can get the job done._"

Snake stared resolutely into Colbert's lone eye. "...not like I got a choice in the matter...I'm in."

xx

The special ops soldier calmly stepped out onto the rocky shore, quickly pocketing his miniature air tank, goggles, and flippers. He would dispose of the unneeded materials later. For the time being, he was equipped with only a combat knife and a silenced SOCOM pistol kept in an airtight pack tied over his shoulder. His sneaking suit - lined with nanobots to mimic the color, texture, and pattern of any surface he was adjacent to - glistened in the water, its default patterns a menagerie of blacks and gears.

Snake tightened the dark headband around his brown mullet. Rubbing at his stubbly chin, he quickly began moving for the nearest forest. It would be dawn soon; he needed to find cover quickly.

His mission was simple. Get to Tokyo-3 in a swift, yet stealthy manner. Observe and report the military capabilities of the city and NERV itself. Infiltrate NERV-1. Record all possible data on the Evangelions...and, if possible, find Ocelot. Retrieve any data he had on Project Metal Gear.

And if there was a Metal Gear variant of the Evangelion...sabotage.

Soon enough, he was in the forests. Kneeling down next to the nearest tree, his suit shifted into a mixture of dry brown and lush green before activating his codec.

*BEEP BEEP*

_Commencing Operation 'Fly Me to The Moon'._

"This is Snake. Do you read me Otacon?"

"**Loud and clear Snake.**"

_Showtime._

xxxx

To be continued…

xxxx

Author's Notes: For those who want a better picture, here's a map.

i34 . photobucket . com /albums/d115/UltraSonic007/metalgeareva-1 . png

See you later, and please review!


	6. Metal Gear EVA: First Encounter

Author's Note: The setting for this one is during Chapter 3.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-2:** "_First Encounter._"

xx

It had only been several days since Solid Snake had officially begun his mission.

Contact had been relatively minimal thus far. Moving northwest from the shores of Japan, he had quickly found the weapons caches that had been covertly placed a few days ago by American special ops. At the moment, he was armed with a few chaff grenades, some smoke and stun grenades, a Ruger Mk. II tranquilizer, a few rations, medical kits, and a special stun knife (it had a built-in taser).

Also included, thank heavens, were cigarettes.

Snake hadn't actually encountered much of a military presence (his path to Tokyo-3 had been selected such that it would skirt most of the defense positions...but not all of them. Trying to pick the path that would encounter NO security was the surest way of getting spotted: everyone expected it. Besides, why pick the path with no resistance if you could sneak by the resistance?) Though he had run into some missile batteries and stationary mortars, they had been manned by skeleton crews.

Besides, they were expecting gigantic monstrosities; not a lone human operative.

At the moment, Snake was perched on Mt. Mikuni, overlooking Lake Ashi to the east. To the north stood Tokyo-3. At most times, it would look like a gleaming metropolis, a city reaching to the sky.

Now? It had receded into its defensive configuration. All of Tokyo-3's weapons systems were aimed at the northern end of the lake.

Though Snake was unaware of the nomenclature put in place by NERV, he was looking at Shamshel. The Fifth Angel.

_...a giant crab._

Huh. Wasn't expecting that, in all honesty.

Still, it was an intimidating sight. As was that of the two mechas fighting it.

Evangelions Unit-00 and Unit-01. One orange, one purple, both humanoid and nimble. Compared to Metal Gear REX's advanced fuel cells, the sight of the power cable (shaped like a gas pump, amusingly enough) sticking out of the back spoke of an inability to last for long. However, the sheer agility with which the two fought was a sight to behold.

Made the Metal Gears he had fought look downright clunky.

*BEEP BEEP*

"Otacon. You getting this?" The camera wired into his suit focused on the battle between the Evangelions and the Angel.

"**You bet...amazing...**"

"Impressive moves for a mech."

"**I'm not so sure they're entirely mechanical...the hydraulics alone...the sheer excess of heat that would result from systems attempting those moves...**"

"Biological components?" Not the oddest thing in the post-Impact world. Cybernetics had become a burgeoning field as scientists raced for ways to keep people alive long enough to rebuild following the Impact Wars. Advanced prosthetics, synthetic tissue, artificial organs. The latest technology in the field was a combination of sensors, digital relays, and virtual simulators to replace lost senses such as touch, sight, equilibrium, hearing (they were working on taste, smell, proprioception, and pain). Naturally, there were boundless military applications as well; the NHIS in particular had created entire platoons of soldiers that were enhanced both cybernetically and biologically (often drawing on genetics and biological research that was all the rage in Europe).

"**Probably, but I can't imagine why that alone would require such secrecy.**"

"Depends. If the Evangelions do have biological components...what would they make them from?"

"**...good question.**"

Sudden silence.

Snake stared at the Angel as it lurched, now a corpse with the knife sticking out of the red orb in its body. The one-armed Unit-00 stood back as Unit-01 removed the blade. "Not too shabby."

"**I'll process the footage and see what I can make of it.**"

Snake murmured an acknowledgment as he cut off the Codec. _Now...how to approach Tokyo-3..._

A sudden tingling.

Snake spun around on a dime, bringing up his Ruger. If he got into a fight, he'd rather tranq them first before shooting to kill. Didn't want to get too much attention just yet after all...

The forest behind him rustled in the wind.

_...hmm._

Snake warily kept his tranquilizer up, his stun knife held in a reverse hold by the pistol grip. He was getting closer now to Tokyo-3 proper, and NERV's attention would doubtlessly be on the corpse of the Angel.

...still. There was something out there.

Growling, Snake slowly crept along, suit blending into the foliage as he began his trek down Mt. Mikuni.

Moments after his departure, Rei Ayanami stepped out from behind a cluster of trees. Well...one of the Reis, at least.

She calmly held a hand up to her ear. "He's here."

"_**Right on schedule.**_"

"It's as you predicted."

"_**Like clockwork, his kind. Predictable. Makes them easy to deal with, even the dogged ones like him.**_"

"Are you sure you want him to remain undetected?"

"_**For the time being. He has his own purpose to fulfill...you should be heading back now Kei. Dr. Ikari's attention will not be kept by the giant shellfish for much longer.**_" It was left unsaid that she needed to get back to stabilize her S2 organ.

"I understand." Kei silently cut the link, wondering what purpose this 'Solid Snake' would serve.

Alas. Ocelot had yet to lead her and the other Ree astray.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: The next few omakes are about Ocelot being a Magnificently Manipulative Bastard. 8D

For those not in the know (which means you haven't read Nobody Dies yet, which means something's wrong with you), Kei is one of the clones of Rei. She's the designated Evil Genius of the Ree.


	7. Metal Gear EVA: The First Tale of Ocelot

Author's Note: Now for some fun with Revolver Ocelot!

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA:** "_The First Tale of Ocelot._"

xx

/Seven Months before Shinji Arrives in Tokyo-3/

/Terminal Dogma, NERV-1/

"Heee~eeey."

Revolver Ocelot calmly turned around, looking quietly at the blue-haired girl tailing him. "Well hello there."

"What'cha doin'?"

"Looking for a few special people. You are among them."

Rei tilted her head. "Soooooo...why not do it up above? We coulda' met then, and then I wouldn't be thinkin' about why you're in a classified area. Little Mommy's sort of big on secrecy, you know?"

Ocelot grinned. "Ah, Dr. Ikari. I've heard so much about her, but have yet to meet her in person."

"I could take you to her. Aaaaand you could talk all you'd like from a jail cell."

"Alas, conversations in prison are too awkward. I like to be loose and comfortable when talking." Ocelot quietly walked over to the First Child, staring down at her with keen, observant eyes.

Rei smiled just a wee bit too widely. "I can kick real hard."

"I'm well aware."

"Then why are ya looking down at me? That sort of thing can tick people off."

"But not you. You just want to know why. And then play with them. Besides," He then ruffled her hair, a small grin on his face. "You may be capable of so much beyond any man, but you're still a child. And I can't really ruffle your hair from far away."

"..." Rei's smile widened even more. "You know, I kind of like you."

"I'm glad! Say, would you mind if I met your sisters?"

Rei blinked. That had been a question she had never heard from before. NO ONE asked that question. The sheer excitement of it made Rei jump up and down on her heels. Plus, if this man was a 'bad guy', as Ms. Ibuki had sometimes talked about in bedtime stories...well, then she and her sisters would have _so_ much fun. "Kay!" Rei offered him her hand.

The old gunslinger took it, letting Rei lead him through Terminal Dogma.

"Saaay, I didn't get your name mister. My name's Rei Ayanami!"

"To most people, I am Revolver Ocelot. But my real name is Adamska."

"Do you tell people you real name a lot?"

"Not at all."

"Then does that mean we're friends?"

"If you would like, I'd be delighted."

Rei momentarily stopped. Then she proceeded to give Ocelot a BIG hug. Then they were off again.

Ocelot smiled, physically and mentally. Although his senses were screaming at him 'This _thing_ is unnatural, get AWAY', he had encountered hundreds of people like that in his lifetime; he had gotten good at ignoring such feelings. Besides, given his connections, he knew of the girl's past...to some degree. SEELE hadn't managed to get everything from Dr. Ikari regarding the creation of the 'Ree'.

Even so, it didn't matter what he did or didn't know. Nephilim, human, abomination...everyone wanted something, whether they knew it or not. Even if they were seemingly supernatural beings.

So if Rei wanted a friend, he would be one to her.

After all, Big Boss had always liked children.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: Next time, Ocelot meets the Ree. And the Ikaris!


	8. Metal Gear EVA: The 2nd Tale of Ocelot

Author's Note: Revolver Ocelot showing why he is in the Pantheon at TVTropes.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA:** "_The Second Tale of Ocelot._"

xx

/Seven Months before Shinji Arrives in Tokyo-3/

/Floor B53, NERV-1/

"Heeeere's my sisters! There's Iti, Siyon, Nana, Hatchi, Kiko, Zyuu, and Kei!"

Ocelot looked at the seven containers, each one containing an exact duplicate of Rei Ayanami. Each one of them, clad in white plugsuits numbered from 01 to 07, had their face pressed against the tube, trying to get a good look at the stranger.

"**_HIIII!_**"

Ocelot remarked, "Are they always kept here?"

"Yeeeeep, Little Mommy says they're unstable or something. Unlike me!" Yes, a bastion of stability was what she was, yes indeed!

"How often are they let out?"

"Wee~eell, my sisters can only be out for hours at a time, and they're constricted to the Geofront. Soooo they get very bored."

Ocelot sighed. "Well, that sounds quite unreasonable." He walked over to the nearest keypad, which was keyed to a computer console emerging from the ground. "I believe this console controls the tubes?"

"Yeee~eeep!"

Ocelot pulled out a single black flash drive from beneath his duster. On it was a human skull. "Then let's let them out."

A Skeleton Key-drive. Designed and programmed to break down computer passwords and firewalls through sheer brute force. Naturally, such heavy-handed methods would attract attention.

Precisely the point.

Moments later, the tubes dropped down, letting the Ree free.

"Say hi to Adamska!" exclaimed Rei.

"Who exactly is he?" asked Kei.

"Not sure," replied the First Child. "Buuuuut he seems like a cool guy. He wants to be my friend!"

The other seven clones blinked.

And then they smiled. "**_A new friend?!_**"

Ocelot's 'survival' sense suddenly blared out warnings. This could be tricky.

"He even ruffled my hair!" Rei tilted her head backwards, looking at Ocelot out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe he'll be our super _special_ friend!"

The warnings became klaxons. It was time for some quick thinking.

Ocelot pulled out a revolver from its holster. The swiftness of the draw momentarily perplexed the Ree, allowing the old gunslinger to speak. "The Colt Single Action Army. The greatest handgun ever made."

The eight Ree blinked. It was only a handgun. Not like it was capable of hurting them. So why-?

He started spinning it around his trigger finger.

The twirling became more complex. More convoluted. More...impressive.

"Oooooh," muttered the Ree.

Then Ocelot unholstered a SECOND revolver. Twirling with both hands. If there was one word that could be used to describe it, it would be...'acrobatic'.

"_Aaaaah._" This was quite amusing! Hatchi in particular was smiling the widest of them all.

"I once knew a soldier who had managed to turn his body into a bee hive. He was a living colony that could use his 'tenants' as a weapon." Ocelot began twirling the revolvers in front of him, giving off the impression of two spinning blades. "In one showdown, he unleashed the whole swarm." The revolvers spun even faster. "I killed every bee like this. Never had to use a single bullet."

The Ree stared, reactions ranging from impressed shock to stunned amazement.

"Never got stung once." He stopped the revolvers, holstering them both in a smooth motion. Then he opened up his brown duster, revealing at least a dozen more Single Action Army handguns. "Would you like me to teach you?"

The Ree _grinned_. Hatchi, in particular, looked rapturous.

xx

Twelve minutes later, Commander Gendo Ikari and his wife, Dr. Yui Ikari, entered the 'Chamber of Ree'. This sudden trip had been instigated by Gendo receiving a message in his office regarding an unauthorized release of the Ree. It was a fail-safe, in the event that the current passwords were not used to let them loose.

Needless to say, they had not expected to see an internationally-wanted terrorist and war criminal teaching the eight Ree how to do tricks with a Colt SAA revolver.

"Ah, the Ikaris." Ocelot looked over his shoulder, turning away from Hatchi (who had taken VERY well to the lessons). "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"**_CAN WE KEEP HIM?!_**" exclaimed the Ree (at least one of them letting out a happy squee while doing so).

Ocelot chuckled. "Yes. You wouldn't want to hurt their feelings, would you? I haven't even gotten to the third lesson yet."

The Ree tried the deadly 'puppy dog eyes' maneuver. It looked downright _disturbing_ (especially on Kei), but at least they tried.

The Ikaris stared.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: As you gathered by the reference to "The Pain" from MGS3, Metal Gear in the world of ND!Evangelion is a bit of a mish-mash...but the spirit is the same.

Next time, Ocelot has a proposition for the Ikaris.


	9. Metal Gear EVA: The Third Tale of Ocelot

Author's Note: We get ourselves a little bit of a flashback here to get an idea of exactly how Snake got into this mess anyway.

Plus a little bit of fun regarding what the MAGI are doing with Iruel (spoilers for those who haven't read beyond Chapter 33 of Nobody Dies!).

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA:** "_The Third Tale of Ocelot_"

xx

/Seven Months before Shinji Arrives in Tokyo-3/

/Commander Ikari's Office/

Revolver Ocelot stood quietly ten yards away from the desk of the Commander of NERV. On his right flank was the Head of Project-E. The Ree had been returned to their tubes and Rei had been ordered to stay away from the office while 'the grownups talked'. The room had been sealed; no surveillance could get in.

Yui Ikari was quietly looking through files pulled up by the MAGI. "Former member of the American mercenary unit FOXHOUND. Fully complicit with 'John Doe', more widely known as 'Big Boss', in the Zanzibar Incident. Deemed complicit in the theft of military technology and the illegal distribution of weaponry to various nations, mercenaries, and criminal enterprises, in violation of the Valentine Ceasefire. A wanted terrorist and war criminal, with the United States in particular having put out a bounty of $500,000,000."

Gendo Ikari essentially summed it up. "Why are _you_ here?"

Ocelot grinned. "I'm sure you've realized I represent various interests for the Old Men."

"The thought had crossed our minds," replied Gendo, his shades set to full '_I am better than you in all things, so kneel and bow_' mode. To his well-hidden irritation, Ocelot seemed rather unaffected.

"There's no point in me hiding anything with regards to them. After all, it's counter to my purpose here." Ocelot reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver flash drive. "The Evangelions could be so much more, if they were augmented by Project Metal Gear."

"And what makes you think we would be interested," shot Dr. Ikari, looking utterly apathetic. "Our alterations to the Divine Technology have proven fruitful as it stands."

Ocelot acknowledged this. "Even so, there's a reason you have a literal fortress set up to launch almost every heavy munitions known to man. Beyond what is written in the Dead Sea Scrolls, there is little we know about the Angels."

The Ikaris mentally frowned. Ocelot was truly high up if he knew about the Scrolls.

"The AT-Field is what will keep the Angels protected from conventional weaponry," remarked Gendo. "This 'Metal Gear' would be useless."

"The Evangelion's own AT-Field will neutralize that of the Angel's, in theory. But what then?" calmly retorted Ocelot. "What if the Angel's form is too hard for your weapons to pierce? What if it can actually pierce through the Evangelion's armor with little difficulty? What ifs, what ifs, what ifs...that's the name of the game when dealing with the progeny of ADAM. _That_, is why **you** prepare for everything. Besides...don't think that your competitors at the JSSDF and NHIS won't be looking to build alternatives."

That was something both Ikaris had to acknowledge. "Nevertheless, your offer regarding the Metal Gear technology isn't enough for us to try and hide you from the eyes of the world. SEELE might have enough clout to keep you safe elsewhere, but all eyes will be on NERV. If one eye catches you, we will only alienate all possible supporters of our mission," finished Gendo with a tone of finality.

Ocelot sneered. "Which is why I'm going to be discreet. I'm not here to be some cardboard antagonist: I'm here to _help_ you."

Yui Ikari frowned. "Help us with **what**?"

Ocelot smiled. "I have a proposition. Hear me out."

For the next hour, Ocelot talked. Regarding Big Boss, regarding Zanzibar, regarding the attention that Metal Gear '_EVA_' would garner if it slipped out...and why such attention could be used for...ulterior purposes. Useful purposes.

Gendo and Yui glanced at each other, communicating with their eyes. Finally a decision was reached. "What do you want?" remarked Gendo.

"A portion of Terminal Dogma, securely sealed off from the rest of the Geofront. A single MAGI unit, disconnected from any physical or wireless network - with all the MAGI units currently in operation around the world, another being connected to any network will act like a lighthouse - and lastly, full autonomy to work on my own. With a single MAGI dedicated solely to research and development of Evangelion augmentations based on Metal Gear, I won't be in your hair. Just the way we both want it."

Yui blanched. "First off, constructing an entirely new section to Terminal Dogma will not go unnoticed, given the construction that would need to commence, the personnel that would need hiring-"

"The Ree can do it," interrupted Ocelot. "They seem like the type who like working with tools and industrial-grade machinery."

Letting THAT thought process with a shudder, Yui continued, "And as for the MAGI...unacceptable. We don't have anything on hand to serve as a good base, for one. And if you suggest one of the Ree, I _swear_-"

Ocelot sighed. "Nothing of the sort. Very well; if you think letting me handle a MAGI Unit is such a bad thing...I'm certain there's people I can get who are willing to work in secret. After all, if I got in here without your knowledge...then I can certainly sneak others in."

Dr. Ikari frowned, glancing briefly at her husband. Gendo seemed...thoughtful? _What are you planning...?_

Finally, the Commander spoke. "Survive three days with the Ree, and I'll consider it. Rei."

Ocelot turned around.

The vent in the wall popped open as an extending claw grabbed the front of his shirt. "We're gonna have _sooo~ooo_ much fun!" exclaimed Rei as she reeled the gunslinger in. The vent cover banged shut with a chilling finality.

Only the Ikaris remained. "...good thinking on your part honey," muttered Yui, a relieved sigh escaping her. "Although they have their...issues...the Ree are a pretty good barometer regarding how trustworthy someone is."

"...I may have miscalculated."

Yui blinked. "Say what?" She looked at Gendo, hands still folded in front of his face...was that a drop of _sweat_ on his temple? "Gendo?"

"He knew where Rei was coming from. He wasn't surprised in the least."

Yui thought about the implications of that.

Moments later, she was at the nearest terminal, feverishly trying to access security footage in the 'Chamber of Ree'. Nothing. "_No_...MAGI-00 has already blocked contact. They've also sealed off Sheol." As it was, there would be no reason for anyone else to go down there; Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki was doing his rounds with the UN, and Doctor Akagi was also overseas visiting other NERV branches. True, they could simply have Melchior, Balthasar, and Casper override the lockout...but the Ree seemed really excited.

It wasn't like Ocelot could survive three days with them.

Right?

xx

/Three Days Later/

Gendo and Yui Ikari stared as Ocelot crawled out of a ceiling vent. The gunslinger looked up at Rei and said, "Tell Hatchi to keep practicing in the VR simulator."

"'Kay!" Rei poked her head out, looking at the Ikaris. "He's a _keeper!_" With that said, she scurried off.

Yui gulped as she looked at Ocelot. "...what did you do?"

"At first, they asked me if I preferred yams or cauliflower."

Gendo's mind briefly came to a screeching halt. Yams? CAULIFLOWER? Reserved for only the most special of friends. _This isn't good._

"Then I told them that I would be hungrier after a story or two; I began to relate to them tales of my youth, and of my days in FOXHOUND. _They couldn't get enough._" The gunslinger's grin made the Ikaris pale. "Rei was ecstatic about, as she put it, 'stories of manly men'; Iti seemed fascinated by my Russian roots, Siyon enjoyed stories about Big Boss, Nana couldn't get enough of Metal Gear, Hatchi simply wanted more lessons regarding pistols, Kiko was...'intrigued' by tales regarding my old comrades Tatyana and Sniper Wolf, Zyuu liked hearing about the Ocelot Unit and my 'ocelot impression'...and as for Kei...she's quite the philosopher." Ocelot looked right into the eyes of Gendo Ikari. "They have dozens of new VR simulations based on scenarios I've experienced, the battles I've lived through. Also..." He smirked. "I taught them everything I know about torture and interrogation. They've gotten _**quite**_ good at it."

Gendo stared. Yui stared.

The man...known in many circles as _Shalashaska_...had been **_teaching_** the **_Ree?!_**

Ocelot calmly ran a finger over the edge of his mustache. "They'll still listen to you...but quite frankly, it would be in your best interests to let me do my work on Metal Gear EVA in peace. That way, I get what I want, and you won't have to worry about me getting too friendly with the girls."

It took all of Gendo's self-control not to snarl. _You magnificent bastard._ Ocelot had played them like a violin.

Yui sighed morosely. It was time for damage control. "Do you have a candidate for your MAGI unit?"

Ocelot smiled. "I already have a brain ready. It'll take me a few days to get it here...how long will it take for you to set up the MAGI mainframe?"

"We have backups in case the ones we use are damaged, so it can literally be done in an hour...but as for where to put it?"

"Just tell the Ree to begin work on '**REX's Cave**'. They'll know what to do." Ocelot had the audacity to bow, rather theatrically at that. "I'll be back within a week. And don't worry, no one else will know I've been here...after all, if nothing else, I'm good at being discreet." But first, he was going to grab a bite to eat. He hadn't had any food in days (and he was under the impression that the Ree had not been talking about eating when they had asked him about the yams and cauliflower).

With that said, Revolver Ocelot departed the Office of the Commander.

Husband and wife simply stared at each other.

Then Rei poked her head out of the vent. "Heeee~eeey."

Yui sighed. "Hello Rei."

"Soooo? Did he say anything about REX's Cave?"

Gendo grimaced. _And thus do I sign my death certificate._ "He said to proceed."

"_**Hooray!**_" squealed Rei as she retreated into the vent.

Yui glanced at her husband, muttering, "The Ree are going to be using power tools."

"We underestimated him," growled Gendo. Nothing could be done by this point. "If there's one good thing we can get out of this, it's his 'proposition'." If nothing else...it would utterly screw SEELE over.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: *laughs maniacally*

Up next, the last of Ocelot's tales. For now.


	10. The 4th Tale of Ocelot, and More Snake

Author's Note: An old Metal Gear character makes an appearance..

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA: **"_The Fourth Tale of Ocelot._"

xx

/Five Days After Ocelot's Proposition/

/REX's Cave/

Yui Ikari and Gendo Ikari looked as Iti (in a mechanical loader mech, looking much like a blue-haired Ripley) wedged the MAGI chassis into place. With a _hiss_, the gigantic tower - looking like a trail of thick cables squirming from a metal box - descended into the ground, its electronics chilled with cryogenic equipment. "All done!"

The Ikaris had to admit; the Ree had been very efficient in creating 'REX's Cave'...though Nana with an arc welder was something that still chilled them to the bone.

Like architects on speed, the Ree had systematically dug out and implemented a new section of Terminal Dogma. Conveniently located under the Evangelion Graveyard (where the prototypes prior to the advent of the Synthesis system had been kept), the Cave consisted of three levels, split into various subsections where computerized equipment (connected to this MAGI unit) would manipulate machinery and tools to research and develop the augmentations for Project-E using data from Metal Gear. The proximity to the Graveyard was by design; easy access to corpses for testing out the augmentations. With the only connections with the rest of the base being life support and electricity, REX's Cave was utterly isolated for all practical purposes.

As for the raw materials (metallic alloys, fuel, chemicals) needed for R&D...NERV was a resource hog. Terminal Dogma was well-known for being the location of the most secret of research. No one would question what the materials were being used for.

All in all, an impressive construction job. In record time.

On one hand, Yui was very proud. On the other hand, she never wanted to give the Ree power tools ever again. _EVER._

"Very impressive work!"

Everyone turned towards Ocelot. Under his arms was a large jar, covered in gray plastic. The gunslinger was looking around, appreciative of the job the Ree had done. "I see you kept your end of the bargain, Commander."

Commander Ikari stiffly nodded. Yui asked, "Is that the brain?"

"Indeed," remarked Ocelot as he unwrapped the plastic, revealing a human brain floating in a translucent solution. "Perfectly preserved and still alive."

Against all logic and reason, he handed the jar to the Ree.

Yui blanched. "Bwuh?"

Ocelot shrugged. "Part of the agreement for helping to build this place; when it came time to install the MAGI, they would handle the brain."

"..._why?_"

"They've never touched a human brain before. Everyone should have a thorough education on anatomy, don't you agree Doctor?"

"**_Pleeeee~eeeease?_**" asked the Ree in quadruple stereo.

Knowing a losing battle when she saw one, Yui groaned. "Fine. But I have to be the one to connect the brain with the Magi."

Happy to get that much, the Ree gleefully took the brain out and _gently_ carried it over to the MAGI. After all, they had _promised_ to be gentle for Mr. Ocelot.

Gendo stared. "I honestly don't know whether to be in awe of your cunning or your insanity."

"Part of the job description," replied Ocelot.

"You _do_ realize that I will have to reveal your existence on a need-to-know basis with at least several of the senior staff here." Fuyutsuki and Dr. Akagi in particular. After that? It depended on circumstances.

Ocelot chuckled. "I have no need to warn you about such things. You'll tell who you need to tell; after all, you didn't become the Supreme Commander of NERV by being a fool."

The Commander did not reply.

After some gentle prodding on Yui's part (and hoping that the girls hadn't bruised the brain), she finally managed to place all of the proper neural connectors into the gray matter. After sliding the cover shut, the brain was submerged in a synthetic solution to keep it preserved. "Okay...activating the MAGI."

Click.

Power surged into the brain as it connected with the circuits of the MAGI mainframe. A different network...

A different body...

But the power...

The _**power**_...

An invisible wave slammed into Yui and the Ree as they were pushed back. Gendo's eyes widened at this event; Ocelot simply smirked. "MAGI-OMEGA: _Cyber Mantis_."

"**Aaaah! To be aware again!**"

The nearest monitors suddenly flickered, the voice echoing through their heads. Suddenly, appearing above them as an apparition, was a man clad in a thin black bodysuit, almost skeletal in design. Over his face was a large gas mask, its lenses tinted dark orange.

Gendo turned towards Ocelot. "Who is this?"

"Psycho Mantis, FOXHOUND."

The Ikaris paled. The Ree grinned widely.

"He was fatally wounded in Zanzibar by Solid Snake; almost to the point of death," explained the gunslinger. "When fleeing Zanzibar, he was my last living comrade. He nearly succumbed afterward, but emergency medical aid managed to save him...alas, he was reduced to a cripple, and physical weakness made his mind more susceptible to the world around him; for Mantis, a fate nearly worse than death." His time away from NERV had been spent preparing Mantis's brain for the transition. "So in effect, this was his last hope for sanctuary."

"**You have kept your word Ocelot. Now I am once again at my peak!**" The ghostly form of the former FOXHOUND operative stood tall, almost haughty. "**I am Psycho Mantis! The most powerful practitioner of psychokinesis and telepathy in the world! Yes...this is _true_ power! Behold!**"

Nana blinked as she was lifted up into the air.

Then she giggled. "Wooo! Make it go faster!"

Psycho Mantis put her down. Nana couldn't help but pout.

"**Still don't believe me? Very well...I can read your every thought! Let me look into your mind...**" With a theatrical wave of his arms, Mantis pointed at the Ree.

Utter silence.

Then a girlish shriek as the apparition of Mantis disappeared, his voice still echoing in their minds. "**What has been seen..._cannot be unseen..._**"

Rei blinked. "Did we do somethin'?"

Yui simply facepalmed. "No girls...it's time for us to leave anyway. Time for Ocelot to do his work." At any rate, she needed to leave. If this 'Psycho Mantis' was truly a psychic, she had to get away from him. She knew too much.

Groaning, the eight Ree did as Little Mommy told. Gendo simply stared at Ocelot and MAGI-OMEGA before turning on his heel. He would have to look into this 'Psycho Mantis' later.

Finally, Ocelot was alone.

The gunslinger grinned as he went further into the labs, 'thinking out loud' as he went. _So, Mantis...how much did you get out of the heads of the Ikaris?_

**_Everything necessary regarding the Evangelions. Your prediction regarding how the MAGI would boost my abilities was spot-on._**

_It's not entirely unprecedented, given the cybernetic augmentations people use these days. The most important part was that they didn't know._ In Mantis's old body, use of his psychic abilities on someone else would have had a visible physical effect, usually a headache of some sort. With the power of the MAGI backing him, Mantis had been able to slip in and out with no one the wiser. _And how do you feel?_

**_Wondrous! This mainframe is a much better shield than my old mask...and now I can multitask as efficiently as a supercomputer. I can simply ignore all ambient thoughts!_**

Ocelot grinned. A psychic of Mantis's caliber had always had difficulty with 'ambient thoughts': the mental chatter of nearby people leaking in with no difficulty. Hence the gas mask.

**_But I am never looking into the heads of those...'children' ever again._**

_And if things go as planned, you won't have to. Dr. Ikari has never dealt with a psychic before...and she cares for her children. She'll make sure to keep them away, from you AND me._ Ocelot smirked as he walked over to the nearest computer terminal and uploaded the data on Project Metal Gear. _Now with Dr. Ikari's expertise on the Evangelions and the data on Project Metal Gear...we can begin, Mantis._

**_It won't be long before we fulfill the wishes of Big Boss._**

_Indeed._ Revolver Ocelot chuckled. It would only take a month or so to produce tangible results in terms of Evangelion weaponry based on Metal Gear's armaments; actual augmentations to the Evangelions themselves would take longer, but it mattered not.

When the time was right, he would quietly leak out a few tantalizing bits of information using the appropriate channels. It would undoubtedly catch the attention of the American President.

After that...it wouldn't be long until Solid Snake came to Tokyo-3.

"All according to plan," said the gunslinger.

xx

It was one month later that Ocelot produced his first weapon for Commander Ikari.

Based off of Metal Gear REX's laser: the Triple Heavy Maser.

xxxx

(And now back to Snake. Set between Chapters 5 and 6 of _Nobody Dies_.)

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-3**: "_Suspicions_"

xx

"You wanna run that by me again?"

"**An Angel attacked the UN Fleet that was delivering Evangelion Unit-02.**"

Snake frowned. He was currently holed up beside an empty dumpster, hiding underneath a cardboard box. He had made it into Tokyo-3 earlier that day, and had been resting when Otacon had called. "Since no alarms have gone off, I take it they managed to kill it before it made landfall."

"**Right in one. They Fleet will be making landfall within the hour.**" Otacon could be heard shuffling papers in the background. "**The President saw to it that some friendly eyes would be there amongst the naval personnel to record any strange happenings, so we actually have some first-person accounts of what happened. I'm sending them to you now.**"

Snake grimaced as he pulled at his bandanna, shifting it over his left eye. Stitched into the back of the bandanna was a flexible screen that Otacon could relay images too; nanites inside the bandanna communicated with the Codec in his ear, providing a secure channel for the signal to go through.

Right now, Snake was seeing a brief video of the deck of the super-carrier _Over the Rainbow_. As the moments passed, there was a flash...and then Evangelion Unit-01 was there. "...teleportation?"

"**Yes.**"

"How'd the Pilot pull that off?"

"**That's the disturbing thing! Dr. Ikari of Project-E was there to oversee the transfer of Unit-02 to NERV-1. Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi, Operations Director of NERV-1, was also present. Along with her were three children.**" Images flashed of a brown-haired woman in a lab coat, a strikingly beautiful lady with dark purple hair, and three children. "**According to eyewitness accounts, one of those children is the Pilot of Unit-01: the son of Dr. Ikari.**" More images; most were of a child getting into the Evangelion alongside a young girl with long red locks. "**As far as we know, the Evangelions need human pilots to run, and can't be controlled remotely.**"

The implication was immediate. "That one can move on its own."

"**Exactly.**"

That was...unsettling. What in the world was NERV up to?

"**But there's more. I can only offer preliminary speculation, but I analyzed the footage of the weapons used by Unit-01 during the battle against the Angel.**" Images flashed of a gigantic laser and a massive sword. "**Without an in-depth spectrographic analysis, I can only speculate, but the actual physical makeup of the weapon itself, the damage it wrought against the Angel, and ambient readings taken by satellite spectrometers...it's very similar to the laser I designed for REX.**"

Snake resisted the urge to growl, thoughts returning to Ocelot. "_Similar_ isn't good enough. Close only counts in horse shoes and nukes."

"**I know...what interests me more at the moment is the change in equipment that Unit-01 utilized on the fly. The materials seemed to phase in and out of existence; I'll need more data before I can draw any conclusions.**"

"Fine. I'll try and see if I can find my way into NERV. Let me know if you've got anything new."

"**Gotcha!**"

Moments later, Snake felt an unspeakably horrible sensation crawl over him. Acting on impulse, he flipped the box over, SOCOM pistol at the ready.

Nothing. The alley was empty.

"...hmph." A feeling similar to that on Mt. Mikuni. Was he being followed?

_Gotta be more careful._

Snake holstered his SOCOM, pulling out the Ruger and stun knife before proceeding deeper into Tokyo-3.

Up above on the rooftop, Rei Ayanami looked down with a smile on her face. So _that_ was Snake! He had been hiding in a cardboard box!

A **box**!

The thought made her giggle.

Oh well, enough of that. She'd play with him later. Right now, she had an appointment at the port; with a hop and a skip several dozen yards long, she burst off towards the sea.

She was finally going to meet Asuka!

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Notes: Hehehe.


	11. Metal Gear EVA: REEHOUND

Author's Note: Set during Chapters 7 and 8 of _Nobody Dies_.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-4:** "_REEHOUND_"

xx

**I wanna test mine out! Kei said she knows where he is!**

Ocelot sighed as he communicated with MAGI-00 from a terminal in Sheol. "You really want to test out the simulation bodies? They're untested."

**Who better to test em' then? Come on, we won't tell Little Mommy!**

A sigh. "Very well, if you insist. Try not to toy with him for _too_ long."

**Yaaay!**

xx

A few days had passed since the UN Fleet had arrived. They had since resupplied and departed, leaving Evangelion Unit-02 in NERV's care.

Solid Snake had watched from atop a nearby skyscraper as both Unit-01 and Unit-02 had been fitted onto gigantic magnetic rails, the platforms they stood upon descending beneath the city. Presumably to NERV's base.

A shame that the gates to the rails shut far too quickly for him to even have a chance of infiltrating that way. It certainly spoke well for the hydraulics.

For the time being, he had taken to running reconnaissance.

There was only one school in the entirety of Tokyo-3, so it had seemed like a safe bet.

He had hit the jackpot.

The three children (the Pilot of Unit-01 among them) that had accompanied Dr. Ikari and Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi went to this school. The red-haired girl that he had seen in some of the photos was there too; new, by the looks of it (probably came along with Unit-02). As it was, he was hoping to be able to tail the Pilot to his home (_without_ running into Section 2, NERV's very own Secret Service). Or to NERV. Either one would work.

Though...to be honest, the blue-haired girl he had observed gave him the willies.

_Now, how to proceed from here?_

Snake grimaced as he finished off a quick ration, currently hiding out in the fifth floor of a parking garage that was in the midst of reconstruction following the battles against the Third and Fourth Angels in the city (fortunately, reconstruction concerns were focused on the city defenses; extra parking could wait). Finding NERV itself was becoming exceedingly tricky.

At that point, every single alarm in Tokyo-3 went off, accompanied by a strange and surreal song.

xx

**I AM**

THROUGH LICENSE OF HE WHO IS CALLED "I AM" I HAVE COME

THOUGH MY FEET SHALL NEVER TOUCH THE BASE EARTH ON THIS BLESSED QUEST, I HAVE COME

MOUNTAINS SHALL SHATTER IN MY PASSING

MY SONG IS THE CALL OF THE END OF DAYS

IN MY PASSING SHALL THE DEMON CHILDE OF LILITH BE EXCISED FROM THIS WORLD

I AM THE THUNDER OF GOD

ANGEL OF LIGHTNING

I AM RAMIEL

I HAVE COME

xx

"...well, this isn't good." Snake scowled as he gazed out at the horizon, watching the eight-sided Angel of blue crystal approach Tokyo-3. It was time for the Evangelions to do their magic. Again.

Truth be told, he was getting just a _little_ irritated by not being able to do anything to assist. Just a little.

On the bright side, this might give him an opportunity to find a way into NERV-

**_Choom._**

Snake momentarily wobbled as the parking garage - along with many of the other buildings in the area - shuddered and descended into the ground.

*BEEP BEEP*

"Otacon, what's going on?!"

"**This is the defensive configuration of Tokyo-3. To try and minimize ****collateral damage**** , most of the buildings recede beneath ground level. Of course, given what we've seen of battles against the Angels so far, that's a lot to ask.**"

Snake frowned as the sight of the city became replaced with gunmetal gray; moments later, the descent stopped.

There had to be a bottom to this city. Maybe if he went to the bottom level of the parking garage, he'd find a way out? There had to be _some_ mechanism that enabled much of the city to defend...were they all connected to a single unit? Or was the process isolated to each building?

He'd find out either way.

"Heee~eeey!"

...maybe later.

Snake whirled around, pulling out his SOCOM and stun knife. "Who's there?!"

"Juuuuust someone who wanted to say hi. And test out the new duds!"

Stepping beyond the columns of the empty garage was a feminine figure clad in white pants, a blue bodysuit that covered the body from the neck down, and a white duster. On her head was a white cowboy hat...and over the face was a white mask with no visible holes. The collar of the duster made identifying any other features impossible.

However, in her hands was a silver revolver. A Colt Anaconda.

"Who are you?!" demanded Snake.

"Special Operations, REEHOUND." She twirled the pistol around in a fashion that was unmistakably Ocelot's. "**Magnum Leopard.**"

"Do you know Ocelot?!"

"Yeeeeep!"

"Where is he?!"

A girlish giggle. "Can't tell ya right now! He's got plans! Plans plans plans, always got a plan. Always got a cool trick to show too. Anywho, I'm here to have a little fun...and to test out my gun!" She twirled it some more. "Me and my sisters have heard _lots_ about you. So I thought, maybe I could have some fun! And stuff."

Snake scowled as he kept his aim steady. "There's an Angel attacking the city. Don't you have better things to do?"

"My sister and Little Mommy are ready, along with Shinji-kun and Uri! Don't know about the last guy yet, but I know the other three are on the ball! That Angel's gonna be pwned!" She paused. "...at least, I think that's how that saying goes. Not quite good at geek lingo yet. But we're improving!"

Snake stared. "...what are you talking about?"

"Dunno. STUFF! Let's focus on having fun!" Magnum Leopard took aim with her Colt Anaconda. ".44 Magnum. Try not to get hit, 'kay?"

Snake swore as he leapt for cover.

**BANG!**

As NERV fought Ramiel above, Snake fought Magnum Leopard of REEHOUND below.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: Quirky miniboss squad, away!


	12. Metal Gear EVA: What Lies Ahead

Author's Note: By the way, you might want to listen to "Duel" from MGS while reading.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-5**: "_What Lies Ahead_"

xxxx

**BANG!**

Solid Snake nearly flinched as the side of the column he was hiding behind exploded. _Five._

He broke from cover, diving for the next column.

**BANG!**

_Six!_

Snake quickly broke off into a run, pursuing Magnum Leopard as she ran through the parking garage, reloading as she went.

"Sooooo muuuuch fuuuuun! This. Is. AWESOME!"

Snake had quickly learned that Magnum Leopard was insane. Not that surprising, really. _She's almost done reloading._ Snake pulled up his SOCOM and fired successive shots at the legs.

Most of them connected with a light _ping_. Black liquid began to ooze out of them, darkening the formerly-stainless white paints even more.

_Damn it, fall already!_

"Done!" Magnum Leopard whirled around, having reloaded her Colt Anaconda. "Smiiii~iiile!"

Snake groaned as he rolled to the side.

**BANG!**

Another bare miss. His experience had been the only thing protecting him from the girl's scarily-accurate aim...and even then he had been grazed a few times.

Snake glanced briefly at the scuff marks on his shoulders and the side of his torso where bullets had barely passed by him. Had he not dodged, they'd be lodged in him right now.

Ocelot had taught her well.

_Have to bring this to in end._ Snake took a deep breath, trying to focus his hearing. The sound of the girl's footsteps, echoing through the parking garage...

_Over there._

Snake pulled out an empty magazine for his Mk. 23 SOCOM.

Wait for it. Wait for it.

He snapped his arm out, throwing around the column he hid behind.

**BANG!**

And he had nearly gotten his hand blown off for the trouble. How nice. _Have to end this._

True to form, seeing the object coming at her, Magnum Leopard rolled away. As she got up, he aimed for her face.

Four shots.

All to the head.

Sparks and metal flickered as synthetic fluids leaked from the REEHOUND member's nondescript face.

Snake boggled. _What?!_

Magnum Leopard aimed.

Swearing, Snake rolled backwards to avoid the bullets that nearly turned his skull into mush. This wasn't right; headshots were one-shot kills. She hadn't fallen...yes, he had seen sparks. Was this gunslinger cybernetically-enhanced? A robot?

_...now there's an idea._

xx

If Magnum Leopard could grin, she would. This was sooooo much fun!

Sure, this 'Solid Snake' guy was somehow managing to dodge her shots (which was kind of annoying in a really really REEEAAAAAALLY itchy way), but that was to be expected from someone who had fought against Ocelot-sama-sensei-san-senpai-dono-kun multiple times. If nothing else, this was actual practice against a live target.

Fun!

A white cylinder suddenly went rolling onto the floor. _Oooh. A grenade?_ Flash bangs weren't going to do much good. Maybe. Were these bodies insulated against that? Maybe not, if Mr. Ocelot wanted to emulate being in a real body-

That's when her vision goes haywire and her systems malfunction, locking into place. As her sight goes to static, she sees Solid Snake charge.

Weird sensations. Tingly, kind of ticklish, if she had to put them in a certain way.

When things become clear again, Snake is above her. In his hand is her Colt Anaconda. She also finds that she can't move; internal diagnostics reveal that the wiring at the neck has been disconnected. Most likely with her own gun, judging by the magnum bullets lodged in her spine.

"Well, _poo_."

xx

Solid Snake sighed with relief. "All robot, huh?"

"Sure, why not? What did ya use against me?"

"Chaff grenade. Still carries that name, though it affects a lot more than just radar. Think of it as a portable ECM." Electronic Counter Measure. Had saved his hide many times in the past.

Somehow, Snake got the distinct impression that Magnum Leopard was grinning. "Cooool. You're as tough as Ocelot-sama-sensei-san-senpai-dono-kun said!"

Ignoring the abuse of honorifics (unless the robot considered them all true, which made Snake wonder what in the world Ocelot had been up to), he growled, "Tell me where Ocelot is!"

"He's in NERV, silly."

Confirmation. Ocelot was in NERV. Whether or not NERV was complicit...still unconfirmed. But very likely. "Where's NERV?"

Magnum Leopard giggled. "Siii~iiily, I can't tell you _everything_. That's not how it goes! I offer just a little exposition, maybe give you a key or some kind of credit card, offer my tragic backstory and then go kaput. Though I don't really have a tragic backstory, 'cause I've had sooooooo much fun, but some people might. Dunno why."

Snake blinked.

"Heeee~eeey."

Snake paled as he ducked and rolled away, avoiding the shimmering blade that had nearly cut his head off. Gripping the Colt Anaconda he had pilfered from Magnum Leopard, he aimed at the newcomer. "**Who are you?!**"

The figure stood in front of Magnum Leopard's body. Lithe, feminine. The body was covered from head to toe by a dark blue bodysuit that left NOTHING to the imagination. White highlights seemed to emphasize the girl's assets and her impressive musculature. Around her head was a single white helmet, looking like three pieces of metal had been fit together to form a rounded triangle. Where the vertices converge on the face, there was a single red electronic eye. In her hand was a katana that shimmered with silver.

_A ninja?_

"Snaaaaake, hm?" The newcomer looked back at Magnum Leopard. "You goofed up sister."

"Don't be a meanie, meanie!" countered Leopard in a playful manner.

Snake scowled, slowly keeping his distance from the new opponent. "Are you here to fight as well?"

The ninja shook her head. "Nooope. We're supposed to only fight ya one-on-one. That's how it always goes!"

Snake stared.

A question came to mind. "Are you...also of this 'REEHOUND'?"

"Yeeeeep!"

"What's REEHOUND?"

"Oooh, oooh, lemme tell him!" squealed Leopard. "He beat me, so I have to tell him _something_!"

"Fiiiiine," replied the ninja with a sigh.

"Yay!" Leopard cleared her throat (which Snake found odd, since she had no throat to speak of) before answering. "We are all sisters of Rei, and she was the one who found Revolver Ocelot in NERV. We wanted to make him our super special friend, but he instead taught us LOTS of things! Cool things. _AWESOME_ things. Aaaaand we sorta kinda became his students!"

"...he took on sentient robots as students?" A little weird, that.

The two giggled in stereo. It sent a chill went down Snake's spine.

"Nooooooo, silly. These are just simulation bodies! We can't leave our rooms normally, so Ocelot-sama-sensei-san-senpai-dono-kun had these built for us so we could move freely!"

At Leopard's answer, Snake frowned. "...how many sisters?"

"Eight! We're _octuplets!_" answered the downed gunslinger with a happy tone.

The thought of Ocelot training female octuplets, who could only (apparently) experience the outside world (where were they? Inside NERV?) via robotic shells, in the art of _everything he knew_ terrified Snake a little more than he thought it would.

The ninja started to kneel down. "Let's go Leopard."

"NO!" protested Leopard. "That's not how it goes! I'm s'posed to explode now! That's how it ALWAYS goes. Since I lost, I go boom. Even Siyon will back me up on this!"

"But even Mr. Ocelot survived to fight another day!"

"I'm not at his level yet, remember?"

"Oh yeeeeeaah, that's right."

Snake didn't even want to live in the world where that made sense.

The ninja quietly backed away from Magnum Leopard. "We'll meet soon Snakey, 'kay?"

"...who are you?"

The ninja sheathed her katana. "Me? I'm **Blue Fox**. Byyyy~yyye." With a flicker, her form disappeared.

Snake's eyes narrowed. _Camouflage._ Not good.

That's when Leopard began to giggle. "This was a great day!"

"You just talked about blowing yourself up."

"There's always next mission!" Leopard's body began to emit a high-pitched whine as her innards sparked. "Good _luuu~uuuck_."

Snake bolted for it. Leopard's body glowed white.

**_KABOOOOOOM!!!_**

"GAH!" yelled Snake as the shockwave sent him to the ground. Smoke and fire roiled through the parking garage as the lights flickered. Minutes passed before it cleared enough for him to get up. The floor and ceiling where Magnum Leopard had been were now holes smoked black. Grimacing, the former apprentice of Big Boss stood up, popping out the kinks as he pocketed the Colt Anaconda and whatever ammo he had taken from the gunslinger.

*BEEP BEEP*

"**Snake! You okay?**"

"Yeah Otacon, I'm fine. Did you get all that?"

"**You bet. So Ocelot's taken on apprentices.**"

"Seems like it." The whole situation struck him as bizarre. Why would Ocelot bother taking on anyone as an apprentice? Much less eight girls who couldn't move without virtual assistance? He needed to find out more. "They said something about being 'sisters of Rei'. Do we know anyone by that name?"

"**No. I've been given Tokyo-3's public records by the Colonel, but there's no one by the name of 'Rei'.**"

"Hmm." Snake grimaced as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. In seconds, his irritation lessened. _Ahhhh._ Exhaling with content, Snake said, "They both sounded no older than teenagers. Whoever this 'Rei' is, they might be at the school where the Pilots go."

"**Sounds like a plan.**"

Taking another whiff of nicotine, Solid Snake calmly proceeded further down to the bottom level of the parking garage.

By the time he reached the third floor, the gunmetal gray walls had been replaced by open air. The parking garage had descended far enough beneath the city to slip past the armor that comprised ground level in Tokyo-3.

As for the 'open air' bit...Snake was not often dumbfounded. But he had to admit, this was really impressive. "What the..."

"**Whoa...a real Geofront...**"

A subterranean space used for urban expansion. That was the technical definition. Practically speaking, Geofronts were rather costly to build, and the price grew exponentially as the volume of the space increased. Somehow, the thought of NERV-1, black hole of money that it was, being located in one didn't surprise Snake.

It certainly looked gorgeous enough. A vast expanse of forested hills underneath artificial sunlight (though he wouldn't be surprised if there were slots for the actual sky to get through), surrounding a lake and a large complex. The most notable structures were a large rectangular building, and two pyramids: one that was hollow and upside-down, digging into the ground, with the other seamlessly melding with a diagonal to poke upright into the air. Atop the higher of the reflective pyramids was the red logo of NERV.

"So this is NERV."

"**Looks like it. I wonder how many people in the Japanese military command know about this place?**"

Letting the question hang, Snake looked around, seeing the various other buildings of Tokyo-3 hanging like stalactites. _Now...how am I going to get down from here?_

xx

Meanwhile, deep within NERV, Ocelot was at a terminal in Sheol. He switched from a private channel to an open one within MAGI-00. "Well?"

Hatchi: **He was tough! Kinda cool, too!**

Zyuu: **I still think you shouldn't have blown up though.**

Siyon: **THAT'S THE RULE. If you lose, you must die! Unless you're a main character like Mr. Ocelot.**

Ocelot sighed. "Life cannot be so neatly fit into archetypes. Just because a particular pattern occurred within the past does not mean the present must follow it."

Kei: **He who controls the past controls the future.**

"But he who controls the present controls the past. Roads once walked by those who came before are worn-down, easier to follow." Ocelot grinned. "Yet one can always forge a new path to follow."

Hatchi: **...so I didn't have to explode?**

"Basically, no."

Hatchi: **Aw fooey.**

Siyon: **Since the pattern of blowing up has begun, I vote that we continue doing so.**

Iti: **Agreed!**

Kei: **This is a foolish waste of resources.**

Nana: **...the simulation bodies explode?**

"A fail-safe, implemented when I and MAGI-OMEGA were constructing them for you. A measure of last resort, should you need to go out with a bang."

Nana: **...**

xx

All throughout NERV, every loudspeaker belted out a "**_HAAA~AALLELUJAH!_**"; in fact, it was the first word of Handel's _Hallelujah Chorus_, so it even had an instrumental backup.

Dr. Yui Ikari nonchalantly sent a single message from her terminal to MAGI-00. '_We have an Angel above our heads. Don't hijack the speakers to play Handel; you'll spook the techs._'

xx

Ocelot sighed. "A little loud, don't you think?"

Nana: **Soooorry. Got excited.**

"So, Hatchi..." Ocelot flexed his fingers. "Your opinion?"

Hatchi: **I think he can get in here pretty easily! I mean, I couldn't hit him once! Kind of annoying, but also kind of cool because he's your number one enemy!**

Kei: **Our simulation bodies cannot duplicate our natural abilities. I am still not convinced of his worth.**

Kiko: **Suuuuch a buzzkill. By the way Zyuu, your simulation body looked gooo~ood.**

"Which brings to mind a question I've had," remarked Ocelot. The simulation bodies had been built uniquely for each of the Ree within MAGI-00, and their suggestions and ideas had provided him the basic blueprint of how to proceed. "Given your infatuation with Pilot Ikari, I've wondered why you chose to model your body as a...'ninja', shall we say."

Zyuu: **Duuuu~uuuh. Every boy likes ninjas.**

Ocelot blinked.

Then he shrugged; couldn't fault that logic. "In any case...it might be some time until you get another opportunity, so who would like to go next?"

Siyon: **Ooh! I do, I do! He won't know what's coming!**

Ocelot chuckled. Yes, little Siyon. The one who took to stealth missions the best in the VR simulations. It would be amusing to see how Snake would take her on. "Very well, **_Shadow Viper_**."

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: That's one member of Reehound down.

Next time, we find out why Ocelot is much happier here in the universe of _Nobody Dies_.


	13. Metal Gear EVA: Wolf

Author's Note: Set during Chapter 8 of _Nobody Dies_.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-6:** "_Wolf_"

xx

Needless to say, Solid Snake was not happy.

The last few hours had been spent searching for ways out of the parking garage.

_Without_ falling to his doom.

The other buildings that were hanging alongside him were too far away to jump to safely. Entry to the surface was denied to him due to the Angel attack. Any attempt at finding maintenance shafts into the armored shell over the Geofront were also fruitless. _Just my luck to pick the parking garage._

But those two members of REEHOUND...they had gotten here from NERV _somehow_. He recalled how Unit-01 had teleported to the UN Fleet before fighting the Sixth Angel; had that technology been miniaturized?

"Maybe they snuck in through the vents." Snake chuckled at the thought. Though, if the garage had been on the ground level of the Geofront, THEN he'd buy that explanation...

How annoying. He made a mental note to steal a parachute before the next Angel attacked.

Grumbling, Snake knelt down on the fifth floor of the garage, activating his Codec.

*BEEP BEEP*

"Otacon."

"**Any luck Snake?**"

"Rrggh."

"**...I see...**"

"Think you can get me a view of the battle?"

"**I'll see what I can do.**"

Snake quietly slipped the bandanna over his left eye, watching as the image of a globe popped up. In the corner of the screen was a miniature window showing Otacon, his stubble-laden face framed by black hair and thin glasses. He was sitting near various monitors, and the lack of lighting made it hard to see anything else. Various coordinates shifted past the empty space as feed from surveillance satellites - many of which were already aimed at Tokyo-3 - began to stream in. "That was pretty quick of you."

"**It's only because of the Colonel. For the duration of this mission, I've got quick access to American military surveillance satellites.**"

A chuckle. "And here I thought that military use of surveillance satellites was strictly regulated by the UN following the Valentine Ceasefire."

"**Since the Angels started returning, things have gotten a lot looser in terms of restrictions. True, we have fewer surveillance satellites than before the Impact Wars, but the UN isn't going to make any hay over a nation using what resources it has to observe a battle between the Angels and NERV.**"

A valid point. After all, there was no guarantee that the Angels would keep their focus on Tokyo-3. That's why NERV had various branches throughout the world. "You'd think NERV would have enough influence at the UN to keep this sort of thing from happening, given how much they seem to enjoy their secrecy."

Otacon shook his head. "**NERV isn't that stupid. They'd alienate more people if they tried to hide the Angel battles from military eyes. Even the Marduk Institute doesn't object.**"

"The Marduk Institute?"

"**An organization, independent of NERV, that screens the global population for potential Evangelion pilots.**"

"I've been wondering about that; why do they have a kid piloting?" Snake had often wondered if the Pilot of Unit-01 had gotten there due to nepotism (or heck, perhaps the kid was simply talented enough to do so, judging by the fight footage against the Sixth Angel); after all, why couldn't anyone else pilot it? It had been bugging him.

That, and Big Boss had always had a soft spot for children; one of his few bright spots, even after his betrayal. It had also rubbed off on both him _and_ Phantom Bear (hence why America currently had a policy of strict economic sanctions against nations that employed child soldiers in any capacity; those who still persisted afterward would, strangely enough, experience a sudden rise in bear attacks).

"**They have no choice. It's a matter of public record that those born before Second Impact can't pilot Evangelions. Dr. Yui Ikari personally submitted data from various synchronization tests on the Evangelions several years ago.**" Otacon could be seen looking at another computer monitor. "**Without fail, those who were born before Second Impact could never get above a .05% synchronization rate. Those born after? Varied between 5% to 17% on average, with a few outliers above 23%.**"

"...so these Evangelions are picky." A possibly sentient mecha, that only responded to certain Pilots? That had trouble written all over it.

"**There's actually an inversely proportional trend between synchronization rate of a Pilot and time between their date of birth and Second Impact. There's been speculation that it has something to do with the energy released by the Angel ADAM during Impact, but NERV's never confirmed as to why this trend exists.**"

Snake chuckled. "They tell us without explaining anything. Fat lot of good that does."

Otacon shrugged. "**It was enough to sate the UN; that's why they formed the Marduk Institute: to give NERV the Pilots they need to fight the Angels, _and_ to provide at least some form of control over NERV itself.**"

A light appeared from off-screen.

"**Hal.**"

Otacon turned, blinking tiredly. "**Oh, Leyla!**"

Snake watched as a woman with dirty blonde hair appeared beside Otacon, her shapely body clad in a gray robe. She narrowed her eyes at the screen, her blue irises gleaming like sapphire. "**Ah. The Son of Saladin.**"

The infiltrator snorted at the old nickname. "Well well. Hello Wolf."

Leyla Emmerich. Iraqi native, ethnic Kurd. Former member of FOXHOUND, codename **Sniper Wolf**.

She was actually one of Snake and Otacon's well-kept secrets. She was still alive and not in jail for a few reasons; for one, she had provided a good deal of information on FOXHOUND's hideaways following Zanzibar, when Ocelot had been on the run. Secondly, in the climax of the Zanzibar Incident, Wolf had kept a contingent of Big Boss's mercenary units off of Snake's back while he had pursued his teacher. As for why she had done so?

...well, Snake actually didn't _know_ why. He had engaged Wolf in a snipers' duel, successfully defeating her (in fact, his finishing shot had barely missed her lungs). Quite frankly, Snake had been surprised she had survived.

Only Otacon knew the details of what had happened to Wolf in the time between the duel and Snake's pursuit of Big Boss days later.

He had also sworn never to tell.

Whatever had happened, it was why only Otacon could call Wolf by what she remembered of her old name: _Leyla_, an old name in Semitic languages that meant 'night'. It was also, most likely, why they were now husband and wife.

Lucky dog.

"**Have you found him yet?**" asked Wolf. Her voice had a distinctive growl when she emphasized words, complete with a noticeable Kurdish accent.

Snake shook his head. "No, no luck. He's set up another special forces group though. They go by the name of REEHOUND. Might even be more screwed up than we were."

Wolf snorted. There was no love lost between Wolf and Ocelot. Oddly enough, she still had nothing but respect for Big Boss.

"**Got it,**" interjected Otacon. "**Here we go.**"

The image of the globe zoomed in towards Tokyo-3. Snake could make out the massive blue crystal that was the Angel, hovering over the city. He could also see the Evangelions on the outskirts of the city, one of which was manning a large rifle.

"**Hmm..._impressive_-looking,**" muttered Wolf, her eyes focusing on the gigantic weapon.

Literally moments later, a beam of pink energy erupted from the Angel, slamming into the space shuttle (a shuttle?!) held by Unit-01. The positron rifle manned by the red Evangelion fired, a pulse of blue streaking towards the Angel. A flash of orange hexagons indicated that it had had no effect.

Soon after, Unit-01 charged, preventing the Angel from attacking. Then a missile carrying a giant robot (...what.) slammed into the side of the Angel, followed shortly by an explosion from within the creature that sent shards of red flying through Tokyo-3. The red Evangelion fired once more, taking down the Angel for good.

"...huh."

"**They've got good teamwork,**" commented Wolf.

"Any idea where the other giant robot came from?"

"**Not sure Snake. I'll look into it.**"

Wolf's eyes narrowed. "**Oh, _no_ you won't.**" She turned towards her husband. "**You have not had any sleep for thirty-six hours. _You_ are going to bed.**"

Otacon buggled. "**B-b-but you've been in the field for even _longer_ than that during a mission!**"

"**And YOU are no sniper.**"

Otacon physically deflated, looking as tired as any man who had been up for a day-and-a-half would.

Snake smirked as he felt the parking garage rumble. Tokyo-3 was moving out of its defensive mode. "You get some rest Otacon. I'll be fine for now."

"**Okay...if you need any assistance in the meantime, contact the Colonel.**"

"Sure. You take care of him Wolf."

The woman exhaled sharply through her nose. "**Like I need _you_ to tell me.**"

The connection cut off.

Solid Snake smiled as he stood up. Those two were good for each other. _Now...where can I find a parachute?_

xx

/REX's Cave/

Several hours had passed since Ramiel had fallen.

**_I can still sense an inkling of...'something' within._**

So to speak.

Ocelot had managed to retrieve several samples of Ramiel's shattered core, for the sake of analysis. MAGI-OMEGA's own Angelic sensors detected nothing...but Mantis's psychic powers could. A sign that perhaps the Angels were harder to kill than at first glance. _Either way, it should provide some fruitful research. The Ikaris have been rather stingy regarding any actual Angelic material for us to work with._

**_Can you blame them?_**

Ocelot couldn't help but grin. No; he supposed he couldn't.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: If Yui and Kyoko didn't die, then darn it, I can say that Wolf didn't die.


	14. Metal Gear EVA: Surveillance

Author's Note: Some sneaking!

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-7: **"_Surveillance._"

xx

"So the JSSDF loaned their own robot to NERV?"

"**That's correct Snake.**"

"NERV's amassing quite an impressive collection."

"**Let me assure you that I'm hearing nothing but complaints on my end. The military wants more concrete information.**"

Snake scowled. "Always impatient. It isn't like I can just walk right in; finding an entrance that's not monitored is tough as is." Fortunately, within the last couple of days, he had managed to procure a parachute from a military depot on the outskirts of Tokyo-3 (after all, given how many VTOLs were in use in battle scenarios with the Angels, such supplies were always needed), so it was a matter of waiting for the next time an Angel came. Then, while NERV was busy with the Angel, he would descend discreetly into the Geofront. Then it was just a matter of entering NERV itself.

The Colonel chuckled. "**It's been a while since some of them have had their boots on the ground, so you'll have to forgive them. Just keep doing what you do best; as is, the information you've gathered already is troubling enough.**"

Possibly sentient Evangelions who were picky about their Pilots; a high probability of biological tissue being used in their construction. That the son of the Ikaris was one of the Pilots. Weapons that were suspiciously similar to REX's armaments. The existence of REEHOUND, consisting of the students of Revolver Ocelot.

"Not enough to satisfy them though. What they want is a smoking gun."

"**Then let's not waste time. Good luck.**"

Snake grumbled as the connection was severed.

Colonel Roy Campbell. Co-founder of FOXHOUND, its former executive officer and chief tactician, and second-in-command. Only Big Boss had ranked higher.

Though their relationship had been nothing but professional, it was less than amiable at times. Campbell had been one of Big Boss's closest friends and confidants, so some of his discomfort was probably alienation from any associate of Big Boss's.

He could just imagine Colbert laughing at him and chalking it up to him having 'daddy issues'.

_I wish you'd hurry up and give Otacon back, Wolf._ It had been a few days since the defeat of Magnum Leopard; no contact with Otacon since. It was only because he knew Wolf and Otacon that he wasn't worried (after letting him rest, she had probably decided to ravish him). He'd give Otacon about...ten hours or so before he woke up.

Lucky dog.

In the meantime, he had managed to tail Pilot Ikari to his home: an apartment he shared with Lieutenant Colonel Katsuragi and the red-haired girl.

It was dusk right now. He'd wait a few more hours before slipping in to bug the place.

xx

/Commander Ikari's Office/

Yui Ikari quietly looked over the various printouts detailing the specs of the 'Metal Gear Variant' equipment developed by Ocelot over the past several months.

The Triple Heavy Maser. Various components for the Type-B, Type-D, and Type-F systems. More durable armor for the Evangelions. A weaponized Mass Driver based off of REX's rail gun. Even, almost jokingly, a 'progressive revolver'.

Very useful. Very helpful.

STILL not worth the headaches he had brought. Even if his proposition would utterly ruin SEELE's own plans regarding Instrumentality.

"Do you think he knows about our own plans regarding Instrumentality?" asked the head of Project-E.

Her husband looked back at her with a steely gaze. "Possibly. But even so, nothing he's done has actively jeopardized our own plans."

"And this 'Solid Snake' he spoke of? Do you think he's already here in Tokyo-3?"

"Of that I have no doubt. That he's escaped detection thus far is impressive."

Yui frowned. She didn't quite know how to feel regarding what was, essentially, a 'planned revelation' of Metal Gear's presence in NERV. How Ocelot actually planned to turn such a situation against SEELE was impressive as is.

No...what had convinced the Ikaris to actually sign up with Ocelot was the old soldier's ace in the hole: that one of the Old Men was compromised, serving as Ocelot's insider on SEELE itself. Exactly how and why had not been revealed...but it had been no bluff. It certainly explained how Ocelot had known so much about SEELE's plans and their inner workings.

Any man with that kind of power was dangerous. Ocelot was extremely dangerous. So much so that she felt it was time to rein him in a little. "Do you think we can possibly get into contact with this 'Snake'? Give him a 'guiding' hand?"

Gendo let the possibilities circulate. "No. Not personally...but I know someone who can serve as a proxy for us."

xx

Solid Snake quietly pried open the ventilation shaft in the floor, slithering out without a sound into the living room of Katsuragi's Apartment. He had slipped on the OctoCamo Face; essentially a mask that covered his whole head, allowing him to become totally camouflaged with the rest of his suit. Too bad it itched so much; that, and he was uneasy with the prospect of letting 'total camouflage' being used so much. He'd get sloppy, make a misstep somewhere. Better to use it only when the occasion called for it.

Like now.

So he quietly went about bugging the apartment. Transmitters in places that were discreet...but not so much so that they would be found in a casual surveillance sweep. The philosophy of 'hiding in plain sight'.

Living room. Kitchen. Bathroom. Pilot Ikari's room.

To be honest, the kid looked scrawnier up close. _The Pilot of Evangelion, hm?_

The red-haired girl's room. She slept soundly, hugging a doll tightly.

He placed a transmitter right behind one of the doll's button eyes.

Minutes later, he's done bugging the girl's room. And that's when a freezer door opened. Blanching beneath his mask, Snake knelt down, seemingly melding into his surroundings.

That's when a penguin walked by, holding a can of beer in its hands as it waddled toward the bathroom.

_...what._

He was too old for this crap.

Ten minutes later, the penguin was back in the freezer.

Snake advanced toward the last room: Katsuragi's.

Calling it 'slovenly' would have been a compliment. Needless to say, stepping lightly amidst the discarded cans and instant-food containers was not fun.

At least she snored loudly. Judging by the unmentionables that laid everywhere, she was someone who flaunted her sexuality without fear.

Or maybe she was just _that_ sloppy.

Satisfied, Snake crept out of the room and returned to the living room. Quietly crawling into the hole in the floor, he slipped the vent cover back into place.

That had gone surprisingly well.

Almost too well.

_Got a bad feeling about this._

xx

**Okie-dokie, time to play!**

Deep in Sheol, one of the simulation bodies activated.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Notes: Hehehe.


	15. Metal Gear EVA: Inspector

Author's Note: Time for another boss fight!

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-8: **"_Inspector._"

xx

Solid Snake calmly settled down in the alleyway several blocks away from Katsuragi's Apartment. Dodging Section 2's surveillance had required him to be a little more acrobatic than he was used to (splits are never fun). Still, he had managed to bug the apartment, which would give Otacon something to chew on.

Once the man managed to get away from Wolf, that is.

_Could use a little shut-eye myself,_ wearily thought the special agent.

*BEEP BEEP*

Snake impulsively opened up the Codec channel. "Colonel?"

"**Heh. I wish I had that rank.**"

Senses heightened and muscles twitched. An unfamiliar voice. A quick check of the Codec showed an unknown frequency. Fighting the urge to shout (lest he reveal his position), Snake growled, "Who is this?"

"**Hey hey now, no need to get so antsy.**"

"How did you get my frequency?"

"**Codec. Pretty good stuff, still used by a lot of special forces...then again, if you know what to look for, it's not that hard to find the source of the transmission.**"

Snake bit back a curse.

"**Now now, don't get upset. It doesn't help that NERV doesn't make a habit of using Codec...they have cheaper methods...as well as more 'unorthodox' ones. Since you're the only one in the city using Codec, that made it easy to home in on your frequency.**"

Snake went on the move, hands tightly gripped on his stun knife and tranquilizer. There was no time to waste, no time to stay still...if this man knew he was here, there'd be more people coming-!

"**Sound like you're in a hurry; no need to rush. I don't know where you are.**"

"Feh. That so? Pardon me for not taking your word."

"**Quite true, quite true...but I have to be honest: NERV knows you're here.**"

Snake slowed.

"**The Commander in particular.**"

Snake kept on moving, eyes set on the nearby shopping mall. Larger building, but plenty of places to hide.

"**But don't worry, we're not going to move against you. Not yet.**"

Snake scowled as he quietly crept towards the mall, avoiding the eyes of the security cameras all the while.

"**I'm not going to show you my hand just yet...and to be honest, you probably wouldn't believe anything I say.**" A brief chuckle. The man sounded like he found the whole situation ironic. "**Let's just say I'll keep in touch.**"

"...who. Are. You?"

"**No one special...too curious for my own good. At least, that's what others tell me. Just call me _Inspector_ for now. My current frequency is 140.48. Catch you later.**"

It terminated.

Snake snarled as he covertly shimmied up to the rooftop of the mall, bracing himself between the corners of the outer walls as he ascended. _Well...this is pleasant._ It gave Snake a chance to think as he clambered onto the rooftop, hunting for the nearest ventilation shaft.

NERV knew he was here.

Had Ocelot tipped them off?

...maybe. Maybe not. Something told him that if it were the former, he'd be currently swamped by a lot more of Section 2's agents. Security would be higher...that, and there was no way he would have been able to bug Katsuragi's place if that were the case.

If Ocelot _hadn't_ tipped them off...then how did they know he was here? And why would they bother contacting him in such a fashion?

_I don't like this,_ thought Snake, a scowl etched on his features as he quietly entered the mall. _I don't like it at all._

"_He~eeey._"

Snake paled. _That voice._

He double-timed it through the vents, popping out of the nearest one into some department store; racks of clothing, shelf after shelf, mannequin after mannequin. Normally a place where everyone could find large quantities clothing (subpar or otherwise) at great pricing.

Now? A veritable labyrinth.

**_WHACK!_**

Snake frowned at the loud sound of a ventilation shaft cover banging open somewhere within the store. _Well, looks like I've got company._ That sound...it had been unmistakable.

REEHOUND.

Clenching tightly onto his stun knife and Ruger Mk. II tranquilizer, Snake delved further into the store.

That's when music began playing.

(Play "Cavern", from Metal Gear Solid.)

From everywhere.

Snake's jaw tightened at the sound. Music...not from speakers. Too clear, too focused...coming from without...and within...resonating with his very spirit. _What the hell is going on...?_ Shaking his head, the special agent heightened his awareness even more. _Don't miss out on anything._

Minutes passed. Slow, agonizing minutes as the music repeated, as if taunting him. Within the practically cavernous department store, it never increased or decreased in volume.

_...where is it coming from...?_

A slight tingle...a strange sensation, unexplainable to all without the sixth sense that all great warriors possess.

Spinning around, Snake brought out his Ruger and took aim with one hand.

Simultaneously, his field of vision was consumed by the barrel of a handgun.

The music immediately stopped.

Solid Snake stared at the person before him. Clad in a sneaking suit similar in design and function - a dark gray body vest laced with armor and pockets, worn over a tight bodysuit of black - the woman (and boy, it was obvious that it was a woman) stared back with excited red eyes, her young face framed by blue hair held up by a navy blue bandanna. In her hands, aimed straight between Snake's eyes, was a silenced Beretta M9 tranquilizer.

He also noted that they were at eye-level. "You're bigger than the last two."

The girl only smiled.

With a free hand, Snake quietly dropped a chaff grenade.

To his dismay, the young girl did not even flinch.

"After you took down Magnum Leopard, we had our simulation bodies shielded against that," explained the blue-haired girl. "Cause it would have been silly to be weak to the same weapon again and again, ri~iiight?"

"...guess so," admitted Snake. "So much for an easy victory."

The girl's smiled widened. "You're funny. I'm **_Shadow Viper_**, stealth specialist of REEHOUND."

"That music of yours sure didn't sound stealthy," droned the older man.

Shadow Viper giggled. It brought Snake no comfort. "If you're good enough, you can hide _anywhere_. And then you can spook people real easily!"

Snake couldn't help but smirk. The girl's enthusiasm was infectious. Shame that he had to bring her down. "Doesn't matter if you can hide anywhere..." With his free hand, he primed a flash bang and tossed it into the air. "...not if you get caught."

**BOOM!**

Both Shadow Viper and Solid Snake had impulsively rolled to the side, getting as far away as they could from each other while the effects of the flash grenade faded. The young girl couldn't help but grin as she hid behind a rack of jackets. _Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I'll get to test out my skills against a pro!_

With a subtle manipulation of her AT Field, Shadow Viper put on some more appropriate music.

(Play "Warhead Storage" from Metal Gear Solid.)

Time to begin the hunt.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Notes: Siyon's the Ree who envisions life as a stealth game. She plays 'Game Over' music when caught. :3


	16. Metal Gear EVA: Shadow Viper

Author's Note: Here you go.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-9: **"_Shadow Viper._"

xx

Minutes had passed.

The music had...become calmer, in a sense. Yet there was an undeniable feeling of tension, the sensation of being surrounded by enemy forces.

(Play "Infiltration", from MGS2: Sons of Liberty)

As if one were in the eye of a hurricane.

Solid Snake was lying flat against a wall, his OctoCam suit blending in almost-perfectly with the beige surface. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything to ease his pounding heart. _Where is she...where is she..._

The music made it too difficult to accurately gauge Shadow Viper's position. The stealth specialist had made a good point; with the music playing, the sound of one's movements were masked. Granted, it wasn't loud enough to overwhelm, say, the sounds of stomping feet, or knocked over clothing racks, or gunshots...

Hmm.

There was a potential idea.

xx

Shadow Viper quietly slithered along the tiled floor, moving with ease as she tried to find Solid Snake.

The intensity of this was more than she had expected. If her simulation body were capable, she'd be sweating! Granted, her normal body would have been all but impervious to anything Snake could have thrown at her, but that wouldn't have been any fun. Nor would it have been realistic.

After all, God Mode was for newbs.

Handicapped though she was, Siyon - as she was more commonly known - couldn't help but smile. The various training scenarios, crafted from Ocelot-kun's memories of Snake in action, did not do him justice.

For one, Snake's suit hadn't been capable of instant camouflage.

_Here Snakey Snakey Snakey..._

_KRRR._

A metal stand scraping against the floor.

So obvious.

But a trap that was known was no threat. Maybe.

Shadow Viper smiled as she advanced towards the source of the noise, hands clenched on her Beretta M9. Closer, closer, weaving through the aisles of jeans and skirts...eyes darting all over to take in anything that seemed out of the ordinary, to spy that one shape that didn't fit...

How small everything seemed from the floor.

_Where could he be hiding?_

...though, come to think of it, wouldn't Snake **know** that Ocelot **_would_** know about his super-obvious trap? Wouldn't the same carry over to a student of Ocelot's? If Snake knew this would catch his enemy's attention...he'd hide in an unconventional spot.

Away from her vantage point.

Off of the ground.

_...uh oh._

Looking up, she saw Snake perched precariously atop one of the coat racks, SOCOM aimed at her head.

The music came to a screeching halt as her AT-Field manifested an orange exclamation mark above her head, complete with an alert sound.

Needless to say, it startled Snake enough for Viper to cue the appropriate musical selection.

(Play "Big Shell Battle" from MGS2.)

Shadow Viper rolled along the floor, avoiding the first trio of bullets that chipped the ground near her head.

Cursing, Snake hopped down and advanced on her position and _why_ was that clothes rack moving-?

**SMACK.**

"GAH!" yelped the agent as Shadow Viper clocked him in the head with the metal rack. Sent sprawling to the ground, Snake's limbs flailed about dazedly, his mind trying to get back up to speed. _Stronger than a normal human, she wielded that thing like a baseball bat...!_

Shadow Viper swung once more.

Moving on impulse - his body following years of training - Snake ducked under it.

_Smack!_

Fist to the chin.

Siyon's artificial body managed to give off an appropriately delirious reaction to the blow. Likewise for the elbow to the liver (well, where it _would_ be). A palm came racing toward her sternum, an instinctive, flowing movement.

Shadow Viper twisted; instead of the sternum, it landed on her breast.

_Hoohoo, tingly!_ This simulation body was quite...accurate, so to speaj.

The action made Snake snap out of his daze, if only because of the realization that he was groping the breast of the artificial body of Ocelot's student. _Wha?_

Viper grabbed both sides of his head and delivered a ferocious headbutt. A meaty smack accompanied Snake's yelp of pain as he followed up by clenching the girl's arm and twisting, throwing her over his shoulder in a smooth motion. As the blue-haired menace went tumbling onto the floor, Snake withdrew his SOCOM again.

More bullets. He managed to nick her a couple of times, but nothing too major. She had quickly disappeared, the harried music also fading as she departed.

Snake knew better than to pursue. He quickly knelt down, trying to get his breathing under control as he quickly made his way over to the store's escalator. _Get to higher ground, get to higher ground..._

xx

Shadow Viper giggled at the sensations. This body was managing to simulate the feel of a combat high.

It felt good. _Reaaaaally_ good.

_So real, so AWESOME, this is better than I ever imagined!_ This had far more of a lasting impression than anything the virtual reality simulations had done, realistic though they seemed...even without all of the sensations she normally possessed in her original Nephilim form, being restricted to the level of a human - like Little Mommy - had a certain charm to it.

Made it feel...even more real.

_I want to feel more!_

Shadow Viper flexed her fingers as she manipulated her AT field.

_Sna~aaake..._

Time for a more intense musical selection.

_Make me feel **alive**!_

(Play "Georgia Stress", from Splinter Cell: 0:00 - 1:29.)

xxxx

_INTERMISSION! Behold, a little twist to BioShock_.

xxxx

"**Buy now! Get your ADAM today, at the _Gatherer's Garden_!**"

Jack stared at the little squirming creature in his hand.

_...how do I inject this?_

xx

Cue the tape!

"**The First Angel! An impenetrable shield protects you! Turn enemies into liquid goo with a thought!**"

EVOLVE TODAY

xxxx

_And, back to Metal Gear EVA._

xxxx

/REX's Cave/

Revolver Ocelot hummed thoughtfully as he considered the possibilities of America's President taking on a more proactive role in the Angel War; as currently planned, the eventual 'unveiling' of the Metal Gear variant of Evangelion by Solid Snake would draw the attention of the entire world on NERV.

Then, in but a few strokes, that critical eye would be turned on SEELE as various truths came to light. The true cause of Second Impact. The reason for Big Boss's rebellion.

Instrumentality.

Despite all of SEELE's countermeasures, the world would turn on them. At least, _enough_ of the world to force their hand.

The Old Men would ultimately have no choice but to act, lest the possibility of a controlled Third Impact be lost to them. A final strike against NERV would commence, using whatever resources would still be available to them. Tokyo-3 would become a warzone.

Then Ocelot...would initiate his endgame. Neither NERV nor SEELE would see it coming.

Big Boss's dream would finally be realized.

**_The analysis is complete. Beginning the next round with more unknown variables._**

Ocelot smiled. "Good, good." The latest 'gift' to Dr. Ikari was to be a weaponized extension of what he had done with the simulation bodies: remotely utilizing one's soul beyond one's own body (his idea, though Mantis was the one who now had the theoretical knowledge to actually implement it). The odds of a human doing it on their own were slim to none, but there was potential for the Nephilim.

Utilizing one's soul in a purely mechanical/electronic/digital shell, at the moment, was impossible. There needed to be a biological component for a soul to manifest. Hence why Ocelot, when he and Mantis had been constructing the simulation bodies, had obtained minuscule tissue samples from each of the Ree. From these tissue samples, angelic cores (heavily-bastardized though they were) had been synthesized. Granted, they were incapable of a true core's natural abilities; as they were, one could only perform subtle tricks with one's own AT field (for example, Siyon's fascination with background music, Zyuu creating a nifty blur effect with her blade, and so on). Even so, great projects needed a starting point. Any attempt at utilizing the synthesized cores beyond their capabilities would sever the user's connection with the simulation bodies, preventing a probable 'meltdown scenario'.

Essentially, the Ree of MAGI-00 could, via the synthesized cores, remotely utilize their soul in their simulation bodies...to a degree. It added a greater touch of realism...and due to the restrictions built into the hardware, the cores were completely stable (a quality that Ocelot knew Kei appreciated). At the moment, Cyber Mantis was using the power of MAGI-OMEGA to analyze and compute the possibilities of remotely utilizing the AT field via a more robust and powerful core than the ones they had on hand.

Ocelot wondered how Dr. Ikari would react to the possibility of core-laden ammunition being fired by Unit-00's rifle, each bullet remotely manifesting Rei Ayanami's AT field (augmented by the power of the Evangelion, of course) to pierce the AT field of an Angel with (theoretically) minimal difficulty. A working model was nowhere near completion...but the very idea would certainly placate her for the time being.

**_I am curious as to how Snake is handling our little Viper._**

"As well as he can, as usual," casually remarked Ocelot as he stared down the sight of his Colt Single Action Army. "At this stage of the game, the details are of little consequence. So long as Snake goes from Point A to Point B, I couldn't care less as to what path he took to get there."

xxxx

/Department Store, Mall, Tokyo-3/

Solid Snake quietly circle the escalators, eyes peered into the darkness below. Being on the second floor of the store, he had the high ground; Shadow Viper had no choice but to come up via the escalators to get to him.

Hopefully. He could see the second floor entrance to the rest of the mall from his current position...no, he'd see her coming. She _had_ to come this way.

Maybe.

_Stupid girl._ The agents of FOXHOUND never did things the easy way. The REEHOUND were undoubtedly the same.

It was solely due to this thought that he survived the next few moments, when Shadow Viper - having silently crawled out of an air vent on the second floor - attacked from behind, placing her hands around his throat and **squeezing**. "He~eeey."

(Play "Georgia Fight" from Splinter Cell: 1:30 - 3:20)

Snake, gagging as his hands impulsively tried to pry off Viper's, delivered a mule kick straight to the ovaries. Well, where they would be, if Shadow Viper had any.

In an entirely realistic fashion, Shadow Viper winced at the sensation of pain. The brief lapse in concentration enabled Snake to pry off Viper's hands and slam his elbow into her chin. With a twist of his legs, Snake swiveled and delivered a punishing roundhouse to Viper's temple. As she fell, however, she aimed her Beretta tranquilizer and fired.

A dart hit Snake in the shin.

xx

Shadow Viper giggled as she quickly scampered behind various shelves full of shoes, avoiding the bullets of Snake's SOCOM. The throbbing pain she felt...this was pain that anyone else would have felt. Acting through a body not inflicted with the natural impulses of Lilith's flesh, Siyon was able to experience everything in an entirely new light.

It felt so _gooooood_.

The song abruptly ended.

"Hurt me..." droned Shadow Viper, a way-too toothy grin adorning her face.

Her AT field shifted.

"Hurt me **more**..."

Time to wrap it up.

"Snaaa~aaaaaaaaake..."

xx

Solid Snake grimaced as he stood, feeling sluggish. The tranquilizer was spreading.

"Make me feel **_alive_**..."

(Play "Gandrayda", from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.)

"**_Make me feel REAL!_**"

Snake frowned at the sound of the new music. It was more fast-paced, more intense. Judging by her shouting, she was ready to wrap things up. _Damn it, I have to finish this quickly..._

At this rate, it would only take a few minutes before the tranquilizer knocked him out. Then he'd be a dead man.

Shadow Viper suddenly leapt out from his left side, approach masked by the large shelves. Snake groaned at the knee to his liver, his elbow lashing out towards her face. Viper tilted her head to the side, only for Snake to pistol whip her in the temple. Stumbling, Viper backed away and disappeared behind the racks of boys' clothing before Snake could shoot her.

Moments later, she charged from the side of the aisle Snake stood in...that is, the one _opposite_ to the side with the boys' clothing. Before Snake could even comprehend how she had pulled THAT off, he received a right straight into his face. An errant shot nicked Viper's shoulder, and her attempt at a roundhouse kick was countered by a headbutt to her face.

Just like before, she rolled away and vanished into her surroundings. The store was just rife with hiding places. Especially in the dark like this, with the only light available streaming in from the mall outside...and even that was ambient light, from the moon and stars coming in through the mall's glass ceiling.

The song shifted into a quiet phase; it was how Snake could hear a grunt as something heavy was lifted.

Spinning about, he blanched at the sight of two metal racks of woman's lingerie sailing through the air towards him. On impulse, he rolled forward and under them, coming up standing with his SOCOM aimed forward.

Shadow Viper was there, Beretta M9 aimed right between his eyes.

A standoff.

It was one that Viper would win within the next minute or so, once the tranquilizer rendered Snake insensate.

_Don't let it end like this, don't let it end like this! Think, THINK!_ So hard to think; the tranquilizer just made everything so slow, as though he were trudging through molasses.

That rapturous grin on Viper's face didn't make it any easy. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was getting off on this.

That's when an idea hit him.

xx

Shadow Viper was exhaling heavily. Despite the lack of lungs, the sensations coming to her from the simulation body were telling her that that's what she should be doing. _Exhaustion, pain, weariness...this what anyone else would feel._ That thought made it all worth it.

Her grin widened as Snake's left hand drooped, slack from the tranquilizer. His right hand was shaking now, his SOCOM still barely aimed at her.

_Looks like I win!_ She'll have beaten Solid Snake! True, losing to only the second boss might've made Snake irritated, but that was life!

Snake's fingers went limp. The SOCOM fell to the floor.

And like lightning, Snake's left hand drew Magnum Leopard's Colt Anaconda, the barrel pressing right into her chest.

**_BANG!_**

The sheer impact sent Shadow Viper flying backwards. It felt as though her insides had just been pulverized.

The shakiness had been a feint to keep her from reacting in time.

_So. COOOL._

Her Beretta clattered to the ground as her body crashed several feet away.

The music came to an end.

Siyon settled for using her AT field to slightly illuminate the immediate area. After all, this couldn't just end without one last talk, face-to-face; that would be _weird_.

xx

Solid Snake could barely lift his arms. He kept a tight grip on the Colt Anaconda, barely stopping to pick up the Beretta as he advanced towards Shadow Viper's fallen form. He was sure he was hallucinating, because it seemed as though the closer he got, the more he could see. Yes, definitely hallucinating.

The bullet had gone straight through Viper's vest and into her torso.

"That was cool trick you pulled there," acknowledged Viper with a happy grin.

Snake grumbled; the other two REEHOUND members had acted in an odd way upon Leopard's defeat. Maybe Viper was the same. "Got an antidote to your tranquilizer?"

"Suuuuuuure do! Bottom pocket on the left side."

Snake knelt down, rummaging through the pocket and finding a box filled with white syringes. He looked pointedly at Viper, who explained, "Hey, any real agent would keep antidotes to their own poisons on hand, ri~iiight?"

"..." He had to give her that. So with little flourish, Snake jabbed the syringe into his neck, injecting the antidote into the appropriate vein.

"Ya know, that stuff could be actual poison."

"You don't strike me as the type to do that."

Shadow Viper giggled.

Feeling his lucidity return, Snake looked at the fallen REEHOUND member...and his eyes narrowed at the blue hair and red eyes. "You look like a girl at the high school the Pilots go to."

"That's cause she's my oldest sister!" explained Viper with a smile. "Rei's the oldest of us all, and the only one who's allowed to go outside."

Snake had a brief flashback to Leopard's explanation. Octuplets who could only experience the outside world via simulation bodies...save for one. _Well, I know who I'm going after next._ Another odd thought hit him. "You know, this artificial body of yours can't be too different from that of Leopard's or Fox's; why aren't you still fighting?"

"Cause a shot to the heart is sort of an insta-kill, duh."

"...you don't have a heart."

Viper's lip quivered.

"A physical one!" immediately corrected Snake. The last thing he felt like dealing with right now was a crying woman.

Viper immediately smiled. "I know, just messin' with ya."

Snake facepalmed.

"But it wouldn't be realistic if I just kept on fighting, you know?"

Solid Snake looked thoughtfully at the blue-haired agent; despite her body's apparently physical maturity, it was just designed that way. The one acting through it was as a child, or a teenager at the most. Which was why her earlier comments in battle were so disturbing. "You sure seem fixated on realism."

Shadow Viper sighed as she looked directly at the ceiling, envisioning the virtual world of the MAGI. "You know, I grew up with all of my sisters in a virtual environment. Cept' for Rei, of course. Our normal bodies weren't stable; we couldn't survive if left out for too long." Memories of lessons programmed into the virtual environment by Little Mommy, memories of when they realized they could act out ANYTHING their imaginations could conjure up. "Little Mommy tried her best to make life comfortable, but we could literally do anything we wanted to in our virtual environment." She glanced at Snake with a crazy grin. "And I do mean _everything._"

Snake thought about it. He quickly came to the conclusion that such a place was not a suitable environment for raising a child. At all.

"I normally don't talk about things like this, but thinking's a little...easier, in this body." Viper was grateful to Ocelot-kun for that, if nothing else. "It's been so much _fun_! Even though I could feel the pain...it just meant it was real. Not virtual. As though I were living life like Little Mommy and Little Daddy do everyday. With more gunfire though."

Yeah, this girl had issues. He had only been jesting to Wolf (partially) when he had made the comment that REEHOUND might be more screwed up than FOXHOUND. _Guess I was closer to the truth than I thought._

"But..." Viper sighed, looking melancholy for the first time all night (the sight seemed unnatural to Snake, oddly enough). "This sort of thing is only temporary. The body I was born in is the body I've got; every time my sisters get out to experience the world, we're eventually found out. To keep us from going all 'RARGH' and 'BLURGH' when Angels arrive." A sudden grin broke through as she looked directly at Snake. "That's why I think you're so cool! You've turned stealth into an art! That's...sorta why I'm fascinated by it." Thoughts turned to her virtual sneaking missions, where she could change into anything; a rock, a tree, a guard..._anything_. "If I could hide from anything, nobody could find me. Humans, Angels...if I could hide from them all, they'd never be able to catch me...and then I'd be able to live for real."

Definitely had issues. Snake felt a minor twinge of revulsion at what this girl had been reduced to. If he ever found the one responsible...there would be blood. And maybe some broken bones.

"Oh well, I've had my expository monologue," remarked Viper, suddenly cheering up. "Gotta say, I had lots and lots and LOTS of fun, Mr. Snake!"

"..." Grumbling, Snake decided to chance one more question. "How'd you get the music to play?"

"Oh, I used my AT field."

"...your _what_?"

"Don't think you're ready for that though. Maybe you will by the time you get to a 50% completion rate."

"..."

Shadow Viper saluted as her simulation body began to spark and glow white. "Well, see you next mission!"

Cursing, Snake bolted in the opposite direction. As Shadow Viper's body shined, she played one last tune.

(Play "Game Over" from MGS2: Sons of Liberty.)

Right as it ended, there was a massive explosion.

**_KABOOOOOM!_**

This time, Snake rolled with the shockwave. Glass shattered. Various alarms started blaring, prompting Snake to sneak out the nearest vent. He couldn't stay at the mall now; he had to get to a different building and hole up for a while...perhaps digest everything he'd been told. Figure out what he was supposed to do next.

*BEEP BEEP*

"**Snake, this is Otacon!**"

"..."

"**Well, I'm all ready to go. How have things been?**"

"...rrrrgh."

"**...you okay? What's happened?**"

"I'll make my report later. After I get some sleep. Snake out."

He was too old for this, seriously.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Notes: Imagine a godling being raised in a virtual environment. Consider.


	17. Metal Gear EVA: Harbinger

Author's Note: Time for the after-action report.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-10: **"_Harbinger._"

xx

"**...come again?**"

Solid Snake sighed. "Otacon, I've repeated it to you twice now. You've even got the audio and video feed from my suit."

"**I know Snake, I just find it a little...unsettling.**"

A young girl, who had apparently grown up in a completely virtual environment, with such an obsession with being 'real' that she (while acting through a robotic shell, let's not forget that) had masochistic tendencies? Unsettling didn't quite cover it. "It is what it is."

Otacon sighed out of remorse. "**Yeah...**"

"At any rate, we have a lead. Apparently the oldest of these eight sisters is a girl I've seen at the high school that the Pilots go to. Blue hair, red eyes."

"**Red eyes? An albino?**"

"Maybe. Can't be too sure of anything these days." There was no telling what overall effect Second Impact had had on humanity's genetic code; he couldn't recall how many odd hair/eye colors he had seen in the past decade. "Goes by the name of Rei."

"**I had done a search for that name already, remember?**"

"Exactly."

"**...a cover-up?**"

"And in this town, that means one thing."

"**NERV.**"

Snake grumbled; having thought about this already, this realization brought him no comfort. For what reason would NERV have to erase _all_ public records of a girl in high-school, he had once wondered; given his encounters with REEHOUND, he knew they would ultimately be nothing but unpleasant. Or at the very least mentally-scarring. "Speaking of NERV, who do you think this 'Inspector' is?

"**A double agent?**"

"I don't know; he talked as if he was in personal contact with Commander Ikari."

"**...I wonder...**"

"Have a thought?"

"**Well, we have a fair amount of indirect evidence as to Ocelot's presence at NERV. Given what we know of the Ikaris, I doubt he's been able to operate without their notice...**"

"And?"

"**...maybe they're trying to help you. NERV, that is.**"

"..."

"**Think about it like this; what _if_ NERV was trying to do away with Ocelot?**"

"...hmm." That would explain one thing; why this 'Inspector' wanted to help him on behalf of NERV. But there were various holes. "Why in the world would NERV want my help in stopping Ocelot? If they wanted to, they could easily do away with him."

"**But what if they _CAN'T_?**"

That...was problematic.

It certainly would fill in the holes as to why NERV would contact him in such a fashion. Come to think of it, it wasn't surprising that Ocelot had somehow managed to make it so that NERV couldn't 'dispose' of him without consequence. Consequences too dire for them to deal with, at any rate. _Maybe it has something to do with REEHOUND?_ "We don't know enough yet to make any conclusions."

"**Right, right...oh! Some new intel came down the line a few hours ago from the Colonel. Apparently the JSSDF is conducting their own investigation of NERV.**"

"That so? Will I be running into anyone?" Another agent on the prowl would be troublesome.

"**Not really...their particular aims might be a bit different. Remember the giant robot that arrived in the fight against the last Angel?**"

"The one that came in a manner that would make Slim Pickens proud?"

"**...who?**"

Snake grimaced. Then he sighed. Even his pop culture references were aging. _I am too damn old._ "Never mind. The one with the hammer, yes?"

"**Bingo. It's called _Jet Alone Prime_; the pilot goes by the name of Mana Kirishima.**"

Snake pulled down his bandanna, staring at the screen as an image of the pilot came up: a young girl with auburn hair. _Kirishima_. An oddly familiar name; he couldn't quite put his finger on it though. "Huh. She's enlisted with the JSSDF?"

"**That's right. She'll be working alongside the Evangelion Pilots.**"

That was a sensible plan; have an inside man (well, woman) with arguably the most important people in the Angel War: those who controlled the Evangelions. "Then that means contact between myself and the JSSDF will be minimal then. I don't intend to face the Pilots directly."

"**Just be careful though. We don't know what she's been told to look for, if anything; I'll try to find more information about her.**"

"Fine. Snake out." Snake raised his bandanna before flexing his fingers. It was time for more surveillance of the high school. His goal for the day: observe the blue-haired girl named 'Rei'. If possible, trail her to her home.

Shouldn't be too difficult.

xx

/Sheol, NERV-1/

"**This sort of thing is only temporary. The body I was born in is the body I've got; every time my sisters get out to experience the world, we're eventually found out . To keep us from going all 'RARGH' and 'BLURGH' when Angels arrive. That's why I think you're so cool! You've turned stealth into an art! That's...sorta why I'm fascinated by it. If I could hide from anything, nobody could find me. Humans, Angels...if I could hide from them all, they'd never be able to catch me...and then I'd be able to live for real.**"

Kei Ayanami rewound the audio.

"**That's why I think you're so cool! You've turned stealth into an art! That's...sorta why I'm fascinated by it. If I could hide from anything, nobody could find me. Humans, Angels...if I could hide from them all, they'd never be able to catch me...and then I'd be able to live for real.**"

Again.

"**If I could hide from anything, nobody could find me. Humans, Angels...if I could hide from them all, they'd never be able to catch me...and then I'd be able to live for real.**"

Again.

"**...and then I'd be able to live for real.**"

AGAIN.

"**-I'd be able to live for real.**"

"A little obsessed, aren't we?"

"Merely intrigued," remarked Kei as she turned towards her...'mentor'. Revolver Ocelot. "Siyon has never been one to exhibit such introspective behavior. Siyon-"

Siyon: **No, I'm Shadow Viper.**

Kei paused at the interruption that came from an adjacent terminal. Given that she was currently using her simulation body, it was easier than usual to casually cast disdain upon her sisters' mutual insanity. "By your own convoluted 'logic', you lost. Therefore, you don't merit your 'title'."

Hatchi: **She's got a point sis.**

Siyon: **...bah humbug.**

Zyuu: **Ah, I loooove that story! Especially Tiny Tim. He's just so huggable. :D**

Nana: **Anywho, nice explosion at the end there.**

Siyon: **Tha~aaanks. I was kinda sad that it had to end though, ya know?**

Kei blinked. Then, in a manner that would make Yui proud, she facepalmed. "You didn't _have_ to end it. Your simulation body was perfectly functional. The damage was superficial."

Siyon: **No it wasn't!**

"Yes it was."

Siyon: **I was kinda shot in the chest. That's sorta...well, hard to get up from.**

Zyuu: **Duh.**

Kei stared. She mentally counted up to 10. Then down to -10.

Ocelot looked rather amused. Wasn't trying too hard to hide it, either.

Kiko: **Sooo ~Siyooon~, I see that you got fondled. :3**

Siyon: ***execute ''***

Zyuu: **I bet you cut out the _naughty_ bits. :D**

Kiko: **Show us everything!**

Siyon: **What ya saw was what all I got!**

Nana: **...was it hot?**

Siyon: **Ye~eeep. :D**

Kei groaned at the ensuing round of giggling. "This is ridiculous."

Hatchi: **I'm just happy my gun was used for the finishing blow.**

Siyon: **Like Rockman! Say, which one of us would be weak to my Beretta?**

Kiko: **Either Zyuu or Nana.**

Zyuu/Nana: **How come?**

Kiko: **Then you'd be daydreaming about Shinji. Or explosions. And stuff.**

Zyuu: **Hmmmmmmm.**

Nana: **Yeeeah, I'd buy that.**

Hatchi: **But wait Kiko, that could also work against you, ya know. We've seen simulations of your dreams.**

Kiko: **...hee hee. Boobies.**

"**_TRANQUILIZERS WILL NOT WORK ON THE SIMULATION BODIES!_**"

Siyon/Nana/Kiko/Hatchi/Zyuu: **:O**

Kei Ayanami's face looked remarkably stoic given her outburst. Then she promptly walked away.

Ocelot promptly followed.

Zyuu: **...d~aaang.**

Kiko: **Well, I'm bored. Wanna try some of Kei's scenarios?**

Hatchi: **Let's reprogram them into a Touhou game!**

Nana: **Awesome!**

Hatchi: **Don't you mean...**

Nana/Hatchi: **EXCELLENT!**

Siyon: ***execute 'bill_ted_3'***

The speakers of Sheol echoed with the totally awesome riff.

xx

"You're indulging yourself."

Kei sighed as she turned towards Ocelot. "I am grateful for the simulation bodies. Without the biological impulses of Lilith's flesh on top of the mental ones, I am...more able to act as I would like."

Ocelot chuckled. "It can be difficult to deal with them at times." Then again, he was used to eccentric characters. All in all, the Ree provided nothing less than pure (and occasionally deadly) amusement 24/7. "Though your self-control is exceptional, be careful not to get too used to the simulation body. After all, the control it offers you is...not present in your original flesh and blood."

"I am aware." Kei resisted the urge to _childishly_ wonder aloud why she couldn't remain in her simulation body all of the time. Being a synthetic shell, it required maintenance to keep it operational. Plus, Yui would undoubtedly insist that she remain in her actual body for some unexplained reason. After all, if _Revolver Ocelot_ had managed to devise a way for her to live stably outside of the MAGI, there was _no way_ that Little Mommy wouldn't have done the same by now. So the only 'logical' explanation was that Little Mommy wanted her to remain bound to her original Lilithian flesh, marred by those stupid impulses that pounded against her sense of control day after day _after day AFTER DAY **AFTER DAY-**_

"Kei."

Kei Ayanami glanced at Ocelot, who had a calculating look in his eye. "Despite your considerable self-control, you are still a teenager. Be careful not to become too mired in self-destructive thoughts."

"...yes." Kei sighed. The recording of Siyon's battle with Solid Snake had unsettled her. "I am just...intrigued at the relative normalcy of Siyon's behavior when acting through the simulation body. It brought to mind how much potential that we have...potential normally bound not only by our Lilithian flesh, but also by the...'rambunctious' mentality my sisters possess. It is...irritating."

Ocelot nodded. "Perfectly understandable. But patience is a master that rewards well."

"I understand."

"Ocelot-_sensei!_"

Ocelot and Kei turned towards Iti, whose simulation body (looking exactly like Rei Ayanami in her school uniform) was currently clad in a white apron with the words 'Kiss the Cook, or the Kitten Gets It!' imprinted on it. In her hands was an extra-large salad bowl filled with salad. And slices of some strange red vegetable that looked like a cross between tomatoes and...a rather familiar fruit. The girl happily chirped, "I made SALAD!"

Kei stared at the vegetable slices. "...did you somehow manage to splice tomatoes with apples?"

"Yeeeep. Was I not s'posed to?"

Ocelot chuckled. "I wouldn't put anything beyond you." He calmly grabbed the extended bowl. "Why don't you go and come up with a new dish? I'm looking forward to it."

"Woohoo!" cheered the excited girl as she cartwheeled off further into Sheol.

When she was well out of earshot, Ocelot looked down with a wary eye at the concoction. "Perhaps I'll test it by inserting it into the NERV Cafeteria."

"That would be wise," remarked Kei. Iti's culinary tastes tended to veer into the...fatally unorthodox. As the two walked back towards the 'Chamber of Ree', Kei muttered, "I am...somewhat intrigued now. By Solid Snake. I doubt anyone would have been able to get my sister to...open up so quickly."

Ocelot smirked. "He has a habit of doing that."

"My sisters seem to be equally intrigued," added Kei, thinking back to the conversation that had occurred before her 'outburst'.

"That sort of magnetism was natural for Big Boss. It was passed on to both of his students."

Kei nodded. Perhaps it was time to test Snake. "Inform my sisters that I will be next to face Solid Snake. They should leave me in peace while I prepare."

"Oh?" Ocelot seemed quite amused. "Perhaps you too have been charmed?"

Kei glowered. "Don't insult me Ocelot." Her simulation body had been clothed in a manner befitting her nature: a white suit - pants, tie, and jacket - with pure black shoes and shirt. Plus, given that she was into the practice of intimidating her foes...the orange-tinted sunglasses fit her surprisingly well. Gendo would have been proud. And slightly frightened. "Unlike the rest of my sisters, I will not be giving any advantages to Snake. When we face each other, it will be at a time and place of _my_ choosing."

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Notes: That's right, Snake's next fight with REEHOUND is against Kei.


	18. Metal Gear EVA: Terrifying for a Reason

Author's Note: Just in case people are wondering, this chapter begins roughly around the same period of time as Chapter 9 of _Nobody Dies_.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-11: **"_She's Called Terrifying for a Reason._"

xx

Solid Snake has seen many things.

He's seen battlefields.

He's seen corpses.

He's seen soldiers with strange and supernatural powers.

He's seen the eyes of men and women who were enemies, yet still possessed a pure and somewhat admirable ambition to accomplish their dreams, even while at the end of his gun.

He's seen the Angels.

He has never seen Rei Ayanami eat.

So it was not hypocritical of Snake for his eyebrow to twitch upon viewing, through binoculars, Rei eating lunch with the Pilot of Unit 01 and the redhead outside. To be more accurate, eating lunch with Shinji and Asuka, the latter of whom he had finally discovered the name of via his bugs (the taps he had planted in Katsuragi's apartment provided audio and video; needless to say, the red-haired German screaming about the penguin in the shower, Katsuragi's reaction, and the subsequent proof that the young Ikari was a full-blooded man...sitcom material, easily).

...was her _jaw_ dislocating?

_Urrrgh._

Snake grimaced as he kept up his surveillance. At the moment, things were rather slow, and Section 2's patrols made it difficult to get a better view of the school's innards. _I'll probably have to bug the inside of the school as well._ That would be his next assignment...pending the arrival of the next Angel, of course.

He observed her rather exuberant motions, hyper and ecstatic in intent. And yet...not quite right. It was something uncanny, unexplainable...but altogether _weird_.

A chill ran down his spine at the sight of Rei grinning as she talked in a conspiratorial manner with the Ikari and the redhead.

This girl was gonna be trouble, he just knew it.

As the lunch period ended, Snake retreated into the forest bordering the school. He had to be ready to tail Rei when school let out.

xx

Meanwhile, deep within NERV-1, inside the recesses of MAGI-00, Kei Ayanami was planning.

She reviewed Ocelot's scenarios built around his experiences fighting Solid Snake. She analyzed the footage of his battles with Hatchi and Siyon. His many accomplishments (as culled from the Internet) were laid before her. His entire history (well, what she had managed to compile from both Ocelot and sources available to the public) was in the palm of her virtual hand.

From her perspective, not too much of a threat...true, he did have skills befitting his stature as a legendary warrior, but those were less of a concern to someone like her. However, he seemed incredibly lucky. That alone seemed to be the primary factor in his mostly successful career as a soldier.

That's why she had to prepare. Get him into her scenario. Deny any possibility of random chance. Extinguish the very notion of luck.

He would fall into her trap. She would peel away everything that made him who he was. She would _break_ him.

She would prove herself better than Ocelot. She would succeed where he had always failed.

Yeeeeees.

"**KEEEEI!**"

_...I'm surprised I thought they would leave me in peace._

As usual, her sisters would intrude into her 'virtual lab', under the pretense of 'getting her to loosen up', or even 'changing her from a total square'.

Sometimes she wondered if they lapsed into obsolete English lingo just to annoy her. As if breaching her firewalls weren't enough.

So it was with no change in expression that she turned towards Nana and Hatchi. "Why do you insist on bothering me? I..." She paused, staring at the giant red button smack-dab between the two.

Suspicion.

Realization.

Then expected exasperation.

She turned towards Hatchi. "You just programmed a stereotypical 'SELF-DESTRUCT DO NOT PRESS' button into this simulation, didn't you?"

Hatchi nodded.

She turned towards Nana. "And you're about to press it."

Nana grinned. Then she pressed the big red button.

**_KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

Her various scenarios and plans, efficiently organized into a series of virtual bubbles about her position, had been blown away. A fine layer of soot covered everyone.

Kei twitched. Very well. Sometimes, in order to 'expunge' her sisters from her part of MAGI-00, she had to play along...in a manner of speaking. "Execute program DD-GT-31."

Big red letters popped up in the middle of the air as her request was processed.

***EXECUTING 'DEEDEE_GET_OUT_OF_MY_LABORATORY . EXE'***

Nana and Hatchi whooped and hollered as the shenanigans began.

Kei merely twitched some more.

xxxx

Solid Snake was...somewhat irritated.

For one, the moment school had let out, he had lost track of Rei. Very quickly, at that.

So, given that his planned afternoon was shot, he had decided to trail one of the children he had often seen with Shinji, Asuka, and Rei: a girl with pigtails that, according to public records pulled up by Otacon, was named Hikari Horaki.

Fortunately, things were turning up. In a sense.

As he had continued following Hikari, Section 2's presence had become greater. Wherever she was going was of prime importance to NERV. So much so that Snake had to resort to retreating to a nearby rooftop (the tallest one, naturally) to continue his surveillance once Hikari neared an apartment complex.

Granted, there were three Section 2 agents atop said roof. Fortunately, the tranquilizer made quick work of them. That gave him a window of what, a half-hour?

Settling in discreetly in front of an air-conditioning unit (his OctoCam mask firmly in place to camouflage him completely), he watched quietly as Hikari opened the apartment door.

Out stepped Rei.

"...jackpot."

*BEEP BEEP*

"Otacon."

"**What is it Snake?**"

"I've found Rei's residence." He zoomed in. "You have the apartment number?"

"**Yep! Excellent. I've got the video feed; let me cross-reference this location with Tokyo-3's public records; we'll see who it belongs to.**"

Snake grunted as he viewed Hikari and Rei converse, the latter's grin becoming wider as the conversation proceeded. "...wonder why there's so much secrecy surrounding her..."

"**...I think I know why.**"

"Hm?"

"**The apartment supposedly belongs to the '_Tendo_' family, but there's no public record of any such Tendo in Tokyo-3.**"

"Think the Tendos are with NERV, whoever they are?"

"**That's the thing: the Tendos don't actually exist. At least, no Tendo owns that apartment.**"

"...start making sense."

"**This is one of the few things that the American and Japanese intelligence community know; somewhat of an open secret, but not too easy to discern for those without connections. According to information from the Colonel, that apartment actually belongs to the Ikaris.**"

Now THAT was interesting.

_So...this is where the Commander of NERV lives._ That brought up another question; whoever this 'Rei' was, she was obviously important enough to merit living with Mr. and Mrs. Ikari. But why? Adoption? Actual daughter? For that matter, for someone so 'important', how had Ocelot gotten to her and the others that now comprised REEHOUND? _I don't like this._ "Looks like I'll be bugging that place soon."

"**Just be careful about it. The home of the Supreme Commander of NERV, AND the home of the head of Project-E. Security will be incredibly tight.**"

Snake shrugged impulsively, watching as Hikari left the apartment and Rei closed the door. "I'll be careful." With that, Otacon cut the connection. _Now to get off the roof before the rest of the Section 2 detail start wondering why these men aren't reporting in._

"Heee~ey."

That voice. That simple phrase.

Snake quickly rolled away from the A/C unit, pulling out his silenced Mk. II as he took aim...and paused.

Right there, sticking out of an adjacent ventilation shaft, elbows leaning against the metal rim, chin propped on hands...was Rei.

The same Rei who had just gone into the apartment building over a block away.

_She was over THERE. How...?_

Rei grinned. "Wha'cha doin?"

xxxx

To be continued...


	19. Metal Gear EVA: Whumpa Whumpa

Author's Note: Just in case people are wondering, this chapter begins roughly around the same period of time as Chapter 9 of _Nobody Dies_.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-12: **"_Whumpa Whumpa._"

xx

Snake had always felt...somewhat odd when observing Rei. Something about her set off the 'This is not right' senses, complete with standardized 'This is really WEIRD' alarms.

Up close, she was somehow terrifying. The way she moved about and fidgeted...and the way she talked...she seemed like some_thing_ wearing a human's skin.

He had met people like that before. Monsters, they had been.

The cheerfully innocent vibe she exuded was entirely different. It made her that much more terrifying.

"Weee~ell?"

Snake cleared his throat. Somehow, he knew lying would be a bad idea. Who knows; he had always found the double-dealing, the circuitous talk, and the falsities distasteful. Maybe it would be a blast to try some simple honesty. "I'm here to set up surveillance devices in the home of the Ikaris. That way I can find out more about NERV and what they're planning with the Evangelions. Meanwhile, I was hoping to find out why in the world you're so important...even though there are no public records on you."

Rei stared. And stared.

Then she smiled.

"I think I'm going to like you."

Snake tried to ignore the sweat beading on his brow.

"Buuuut I'm not gonna do anything right now. Cause you know, my littlest sister's going to have her shot, you know? I want you to be in tiptop shape!" Rei pushed herself up out of the vent, standing on the rim of the shaft with almost perfect balance. "Though I don't know if it's a good idea to come in tonight..." She grinned. "You can come if you want and find out why. It'll be _fun!_"

Snake said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"...just a little confused. I've faced two of the REEHOUND in battle. Their capabilities are...impressive. But from what I've manage to learn, they're only using simulation bodies. You, being the oldest...don't have that problem." The next question went unasked: what are _you_ capable of, Rei Ayanami?

Rei stared.

Then she looked up at the sun. "You ever seen a popsicle left out in the sun too long?" She looked back down at Snake, a smile on her face. "You wanna know what that feels like?"

Snake got the point. Very. Very. Clearly. "Point made."

Rei giggled. "You wonder why I'm important? Well, I'm special for LOTS of reasons. But can you guess why Little Mommy and Little Daddy are interested?"

Snake thought about it. Thought about what he had learned from Magnum Leopard, Blue Fox, and Shadow Viper. Then...a particular line from Magnum Leopard came to mind.

x

_"My sister and Little Mommy are ready, along with Shinji-kun and Uri! Don't know about the last guy yet, but I know the other three are on the ball! That Angel's gonna be pwned!" Magnum Leopard paused. "...at least, I think that's how that saying goes. Not quite good at geek lingo yet. But we're improving!"_

x

Snake felt the gears turn. _Her sister...helping out with the Angel._ It suddenly hit him. "You...you're a Pilot."

Rei bowed in a theatrical fashion.

That certainly explained a lot. This girl was an Evangelion Pilot. With very unusual sisters. She lived with the Ikaris. And, if her claims were true (which Snake did not doubt at all), she possessed great power.

This made the fact that she had fallen into Ocelot's thralls a very VERY bad thing. And he doubted Ocelot could force someone like this to do...ANYTHING. "What are your plans regarding Ocelot?"

Rei shrugged. "I dunno. He hasn't really said much. But he hasn't done anything to hurt me, my family, or my friends yet, given all the help he's given NERV. He's provided a lot of cool stuff, so we let him do his thing! Aaaaand I'm looking forward to see what his plans are...especially since he's been waitin' for you to get here."

Snake suddenly felt a little overwhelmed. Ocelot had been expecting him? Had PLANNED for him to be here?

"Oh well, not like I care. I'm still having fun! And so are my sisters. Even Kei, though she's being a big grumpy-pants as usual." Rei leapt down, landing on the roof in front of Snake. "So I'm gonna let you keep doin' your thing too. Cause it's fun! And stuff." She then suddenly whipped Snake's facemask off, allowing them to stare eye-to-eye. "But I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Mr. Ocelot before he met Little Mommy and Little Daddy."

Snake was trying _very_ hard not to shiver.

"Touch my sisters?" Rei tapped his nose, her lips split into a sweet and happy grin. "And I touch _you_."

He was also failing.

"Kay?"

Add in a gulp for good measure.

Rei looked at Snake's mullet. Then she plucked a single hair. "Awesome!"

"...uh..."

"Oh, this? Siyon wanted a piece of your hair. She's kinda got a thing for you. It's really cute! Kiko's already writing fanfiction about it." The blue-haired Pilot then leapt backwards, landing on the rim of the ventilation shaft. "Well. See ya later!" With aplomb, she stepped backward, falling into the vent.

Snake was alone. With three unconscious Section 2 guards.

"..."

*BEEP BEEP*

"Otacon."

"**Yeah Snake?**"

"...you were watching the feed, right?"

"**...yes.**"

"Is it wrong that I feel terrified right now?"

"**No. No it isn't.**"

"Okay. Good."

xxxx

_ INTERMISSION!_

_More BioShock; what if the Angels were actual powers one could get?_

xxxx

"**Lilith! Instant babies in minutes! Now everyone, even men, can feel what it's like to be a mother!**"

EVOLVE TODAY

xx

Minutes later, Jack – having screamed as his belly grew to pregnant proportions – stared as the little infant popped out of his belly button and into his arms.

With surprisingly little pain. _Huh. That it? Man, women sure complain for nothing if this is all they deal with._

Ah, gotta love 1950s sexism.

At any rate, the man could only stare at the little girl that looked up at him with red eyes, blue hair crowning her face.

Then she smiled a terrifying smile. "DADDY!"

Jack felt a chill run down his spine.

Meanwhile, somewhere far away from Rapture, Oppenheimer wept. For he was no longer Death, the Destroyer of Worlds.

xxxx

_Hmm. Jack trudging around Rapture with Rei. There's potential here._

_END INTERMISSION!_

xxxx

Night time. Around...midnight, at the least, early early _early_ Saturday morning at most.

Solid Snake was somewhat concerned about Rei's warning from earlier. He didn't really want to know what she considered 'fun'. All he wanted to do was infiltrate the Ikari Apartment and get out.

Granted, he knew there was a possibility of the Ikaris having surveillance of their own; fortunately, with his OctoCam mask, there was no chance of facial recognition. Despite this, he had no clue what to expect.

So it was with practiced ease that he calmly slipped out of the air vent and into Rei Ayanami's room. To be frank, he had been surprised that the air vent from the very building he had been on also led into the Ikaris' apartment complex (along with various other places; he would have to consult with Otacon later about possibly mapping the ventilation systems of Tokyo-3).

_So this is Rei's room._

It was very pink. Like a typical girl. Lots of stuffed animals. Also, Rei was there, sleeping with her head barely peeking out from under the covers. Like a typical girl.

Who was waving at him, her barely opened eyes twinkling with delight.

Snake wisely said nothing as he looked around, thinking of good places to place his bugs. The nearby closet seemed like a good place.

He immediately had second thoughts the moment the closet opened and the visage of green humanoid with a bony bird-shaped mask lurched forward. Rolling backwards, he brought out the silenced SOCOM, panting due to shock. "...what the..." He looked real closely at the face of the strange, stationary beast; it brought to mind the face of the giant crab that he had seen upon arriving in Tokyo-3. "...an _Angel?_"

"Yeee~ep."

Snake didn't turn around. To do so would be to fully acknowledge that the girl over there had a STUFFED ANGEL in her **_closet_**.

He quietly placed a small transmitter into the Angel's eye socket before shutting the closet door. He thought it unwise to go any deeper. Likewise, he decided to only place a few more transmitters throughout the room. They were in places where it was easy to get audio...but no video.

He thought it was a necessary precaution.

So it was with that that he quietly exited Rei's room.

The gleeful abomination giggled.

xx

Snake took in his surroundings with a glance. Fairly pedestrian, relative to the importance and stature of the Ikaris. _Probably wouldn't be anything interesting out in the open..._

He heard a certain sound. It was...rhythmic. Periodic, if you will.

_Huh?_

Snake turned towards the door it was emanating from.

Whumpa. Whumpa. Whumpa. Whumpa.

_What's that sound?_

Cautiously leaning towards the door, Snake tried to make out the source of that noise.

Which is when he heard a woman moan.

_...oh._

The noises stopped. Footsteps.

_...this can't be good._

**WHAM!**

Snake yelped as the door slammed open, hitting him in the face with enough force to send him sprawling. He quickly looked up to see Gendo Ikari - the Supreme Commander of NERV - clad in a hastily put-on robe.

He did not look happy. "The tabloids never learn, do they?"

Snake quickly got to his feet as Gendo advanced, sending out a right straight. Snake parried and countered with a right hook, only for Gendo to duck and deliver a downright _devastating_ liver blow. "GRK!" The Commander immediately followed up with a knee to the groin and an uppercut to the chin.

Dazed, Snake sent out several jabs that popped Gendo in the face; the irate leader of NERV retaliated with a left hook that Snake grabbed and twisted, pinning the arm behind Gendo's back.

"You're more talented than the previous ones." Gendo swung his head back, crashing it into the intruder's nose. "But you interrupted me nevertheless." Spinning out of the masked man's grasp, Gendo delivered another liver blow before delivering a series of hooks to the man's temples, sending him to the floor.

Snake grimaced, delirious as he was pulled up off the ground. Gendo glared at him with all the fury of a man who had had happy time interrupted. "Tell your masters that they will not have any footage of us. They will most likely try again...but at least YOU will have learned your lesson."

xx

Moments later, a scream pierced the night sky as a body went sailing out of an open window. It soon landed in a dumpster below.

The Section 2 personnel grimaced at the sight. The head of security detail grimaced. "How'd we let another slip by?"

"You know how in-demand a sex tape of the bosses is. Tabloids keep bidding higher for better help," reminded a nearby lackey.

A sigh of annoyance. "I suppose. Just make sure to have the equipment ready for a surveillance sweep tomorrow. The Commander will want us to look for bugs."

"Yes sir!"

Another lackey looked down at the dumpster. "Shouldn't we get medical attention for that guy?"

"We will if he's not gone by morning. I'm getting tired of pulling those losers out; you'd think they would have known by now not to interrupt the Commander when he's 'fishing'."

The lackeys stared at the head of security. "...that was a horrible play on words, sir."

"Duly noted. Back to patrol!"

"SIR!"

xx

Snake...had had better days.

_Well...that went well._

The agent crawled of the dumpster, body sprawled out over the cement of the alleyway. _Gotta get out of here...gotta...get..._

He fell unconscious. His last vision was of white pants and black shoes.

xx

This was an unexpected occurrence, to be sure. She had wanted to simply observe him while he was actively working in the field, to gauge his current abilities. She wondered...should she just leave him...?

No. She couldn't let such an opportunity pass.

So it was with a wide grin that Kei Ayanami, clad in her simulation body, grabbed Snake's comatose form and dragged him into the nearest air vent.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: You don't interrupt Gendo's happy time. Also, is it just me, or would it be a rather regular occurrence for tabloids to sneak in spies to try and get lurid details about the life of the Ikaris? Few make it past Section 2; none have made it past the wrath of Gendo. Those who meet Rei are never heard from again. The coveted sex tape is still but a pipe dream for the National Enquirer and the Tokyo-3 Tattler.


	20. Metal Gear EVA: Chronic Backstabbing

Author's Note: What is Kei planning?

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-13: **"_Chronic Backstabbing Disorder?_"

xx

"**...and there's been no contact?**"

"None," muttered Otacon as his seventh full-scale search for Snake's built-in tracking beacons came up empty. The only thing that offered him any solace was that the signals were still being emitted from Tokyo-3. However, pinning the exact coordinates down was a no-go...and Snake wasn't responding. Even though his vitals were still going strong. "He's alive somewhere in there, but I don't know where, and he's not responding. The last of the feed from his suit shows him landing in a dumpster after a scuffle with Commander Ikari."

The Colonel grumbled. "**Hrmph. I've heard a lot of stories about that man.**"

"Like?"

"**An accomplished bar brawler, for one. Before he met his wife, he was quite the troublemaker...and he _still_ got into a fight every once in a while after he got married. A number of his more prominent brawls involved some notable figures. Shigeru Miyamoto following his retirement. Former Japanese Prime Minister Junichiro Koizumi...hmm, I recall something about some fat guy and a giant chicken...ah yes, he also got into a scuffle with M. Bison.**"

"**_Him?_**" Maximus Bison. Founder of the terrorist and arms-dealing organization Shadoloo. Though now defunct, it had been based in Thailand following Second Impact, thriving in the chaos that followed during the Impact Wars. One year before Big Boss had revolted, he - assisted by his students Solid Snake and Phantom Bear - had infiltrated Shadoloo Headquarters in Bangkok, Thailand. M. Bison had fled following the destruction of Shadoloo, disappearing without a trace.

Until he had been found two weeks later, found bloody and unconscious outside a bar in Tokyo-3. The exact identity of his assailant had never been made public. Not that anyone had minded. "How do we know it was Gendo?"

"**Security footage from Section-2 operatives on duty. Bison had made some unfriendly remark about Dr. Ikari, which prompted the Commander's...less than pleasant response. The footage was released to various government agencies, but it was kept under wraps from the public.**"

"Why?"

"**Some were worried about letting the common folk know that NERV - which was receiving trillions in funding from the UN even then - was being headed by a man crazy enough to get into a brawl with M. Bison...and downright underhanded enough to emerge victorious. Also, it was fairly gruesome.**"

"You've seen the footage?"

"**Let's just say Gendo Ikari is...'creative' with glass bottles. And chairs.**"

"...point taken." A tough customer, this Commander Ikari appeared to be. "Fortunately, he didn't seem to realize Snake's actual purpose there, so that's a bullet dodged."

"**For now. The brass is wanting more information; they won't be happy to learn of this latest predicament that Snake's in. They might feel compelled to take more drastic measures, given what we've discovered thus far.**"

Otacon sighed out of irritation. "Look...maybe you can talk to Mrs. Colbert. She can get a word in with the President, maybe get him to stall the inquisition for a day or two. Snake should be back in contact by then."

"**...**" A chuckle. "**That sounds reasonable. I'll call Meryl as soon as possible.**"

"Tell her I said hi, okay?"

"**Of course Otacon.**" The Colonel disconnected.

Otacon ran a hand through his hair, eyes looking blearily at his monitors. All the technology at his disposal...useless. _I'll need to arrange for a supply drop._ In it would be a very useful tool for Snake. Provided he emerged from wherever he was. _Snake...where are you?_

xx

Solid Snake grumbled. _Urgh..._

Falling from seven stories was unpleasant, even if you had a dumpster full of trash to cushion your fall. It certainly didn't help that he had been put through the ringer by Commander Ikari. He hadn't been able to gather himself quickly enough to avoid being thrown out a window. _He's certainly willing to do what it takes to win._

A very frightening adversary.

_Now,_ thought Snake as he opened his eyes. "...where am I...?"

"One of the many NERV safehouses on the outskirts of Tokyo-3."

Snake instinctively sat up, vaulting off the couch he was on and reaching for his weapon. Only to find none available. _Weaponless._ Taking in the situation, he made a few realizations.

1. He was in a fairly roomy shed of some sorts, large enough to fit a few Hummers.

2. He was without his gear, save for the OctoCam suit he wore. His weapons and equipment were sitting on a table a few meters away.

3. The lighting, for the most part, was absolutely horrible.

4. Under one of the few good lights was a blue-haired girl wearing a white suit, black shirt and shoes providing a good contrast. She was leaning against the metal walls of the safehouse.

Snake tensed. "REEHOUND."

"Yes. Though I prefer 'Kei', my sisters insist I use my codename in the field. Fortunately, I do not terribly mind **Eldritch Enigma**."

"...yeah."

Kei stood up, red eyes staring calmly at Snake's tense form. "Solid Snake. A specialist at black operations...you have a career rather rife with notoriety. A strange thing, given your profession."

_Be on your guard. She could be up to anything._

"I am currently using my simulation body to speak with you, given the mutual affliction that I share with my sisters, save Rei. I've always been curious as to how Ocelot was able to construct these vessels, given his lack of formal training."

_Can I make it over to my gear before she can attack?_

"But such a question is irrelevant." Kei pulled a SOCOM pistol out of her jacket. Snake's SOCOM. "The one relevant question is this: What am I to do with you?" She stepped forward.

_Get ready to dodge._

"I knew, even before you defeated my sisters, that I would face you. I've been planning this meeting for days; with Shadow Viper's defeat, ideas came to mind. You are at a disadvantage. You can die...while any damage to this body, though inconvenient, will not cause me any lasting harm. It's a hard thing to deal with a foe that you cannot defeat, is it not?" A very clinical tone, without passion.

"...you're different from the others."

Kei briefly smiled. "I appreciate the compliment...but do you have an answer to my question?"

_Be ready for ANYTHING._

"I've asked myself that same question whilst planning this encounter. Various ways to break you and render you a shell of your former self. But as I planned, certain factors came to light. Unknown variables. Secrets that were kept from me. And so an answer came to me as to what I would do when I met you." Kei considered Snake's anxiety with a thoughtful gaze. _He has no clue as to what I'm planning._

Neither did anyone else.

It was time to enact her plan.

She aimed the SOCOM between Snake's eyes.

Snake scowled as his knees bent, prepared to move at an instant.

Then, in a move Snake had not been expecting at all, Kei flipped the SOCOM over and held it towards its owner, handle-first. "...what the?"

"This is my answer," continued Kei, eyes focusing intently on Snake. "I wish to help you stop Revolver Ocelot."

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUUUUN.

Also, I just KNOW that there exists a list somewhere of all of Gendo's brawls. Including who he's brawled with.

Finally, as a bit of a high note for me, Word of Gregg says that the 'Gendo beats M. Bison in a bar brawl' is canon for _Nobody Dies_. :3


	21. Metal Gear EVA: Fear

Author's Note: A little reply to the latest reviewer.

alx: I've not only seen it; I've played and beaten MGS4. But in my defense (remember, this is not Canon!Gendo, but NobodyDies!Gendo):

1) Snake had just encountered T!Rei TWICE in the same day. The latter of which involved the stuffed Sachiel in her closet. He's understandably weirded out.

2) This is the same Gendo Ikari that fought President Stephen Colbert - aka Phantom Bear, who not only learned from Big Boss alongside Snake, but is also Snake's equal in many ways (particularly combat prowess; though they do have some differences. For example, Snake is rough and rugged, Bear is suave and smooth, and so on) - to a double KO. After having thrashed a number of security guards at a UN function just minutes beforehand (so Gendo had a technical disadvantage!).

3) I don't care who you are. A door SLAMMED to the face will daze you. Following that up with a liver blow, a knee to the groin, AND an uppercut to the chin will also throw you for a loop (anyone who's watched boxing knows that grazing the chin will cause your legs to wobble if enough force is behind the fist). Then a head to the nose, another liver blow, and punches to the temples? Even Snake would be delirious.

4) Now, I will grant you that Snake would recover from the above in several seconds, because he's hardcore. Unfortunately, a quick recovery time means jack if you're thrown out a window before you _can_ recover.

So yeah.

In a one on one, normal combat operation, Snake would wipe the floor with Gendo. However, Gendo never lets it get to the point of it being a fair fight. This is a man who, despite being in his fifties, is in top physical shape, an expert manipulator/battlefield adjuster and a sniper who can hit something the size of a grapefruit through the minuscule cracks of a giant robot's armor (see chapter 38 of Nobody Dies).

Who also, remember, is an accomplished bar brawler. The main reason he took Snake down is that he led in with a door to the face and a headbutt. Once forehead meets nose, your vision and equilibrium go and you basically go from expert special ops to whipping boy.

Gendo can only win in a fight because he cheats. And he cheated better than Snake in that instance.

You're out of your mind though if you think this is the last Snake's seen of Gendo. THERE SHALL BE A REMATCH. And stuff.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-14: **"_Fear_"

xx

Solid Snake quickly reached up to his ear.

*BEEP BEEP*

"Otacon, this is Snake. Do you read me?"

No response.

*BEEP BEEP*

"Colonel, come in!"

Nothing.

"My price for getting you into NERV is your Codec." Snake's face snapped up, looking at Kei's impassive face. "NERV has the means of tracking you; ergo, so does Ocelot. There is a secondary reason which I will reveal once we depart."

Snake scowled at what this entailed. Practically alone in a hostile territory. "I've spoken with someone in NERV. Called himself the 'Inspector'. He said that the Commander knows I'm here."

Kei was silent.

Then she smiled. "So the Commander has also attempted to contact you."

Snake arched an eyebrow.

The smile vanished. "This is good; he's acknowledged Ocelot as a threat...but the lack of a major response otherwise indicates the strength of Ocelot's position. Things are getting rather hectic at NERV now; we have to tread lightly, because we don't know how many personnel Ocelot has on his side."

"...and what about REEHOUND?"

"They are..." Kei twitched. "_Excited_ by these events. Their concerns are somewhat different compared to most."

"I gathered."

"Being the youngest, I've gone on a path different from my kin...and Little Mo-I mean, Dr. Ikari is someone I look up to." Despite some grievances. Yes. "With that in mind, Ocelot's interference at NERV is somewhat problematic, despite what he has taught us." So many useful things.

Snake looked warily at Eldritch Enigma as he began to re-equip. "What exactly made you want to help me?"

"I was a willing assistant to Ocelot. After all, he has given me the means to escape my virtual imprisonment." Something she REALLY appreciated. "But the means of constructing these bodies is now mine. And further information I've since discovered has induced me to assist you."

"Why?"

"Because continuing to assist Ocelot would result in NERV's destruction. And most likely the continued destruction of the rest of the world. Needless to say, Dr. Ikari would be negatively-affected by such an event."

Snake grumbled as he holstered his Colt Anaconda, Ruger, and Beretta. "Which involves what?"

"Ocelot has been doing intensive research into Angelic biology, all the while sating the Commander with various weapons and enhancements for the Evangelions derived from Project Metal Gear. I've discovered what his ultimate plan regarding the simulation bodies are."

Snake really hoped his suit was recording this.

"Ocelot aims to fully synchronize me and my sisters with a single simulation body. It will provide him the means to operate an Evangelion without actually finding a suitable Pilot; a remote-controlled Evangelion. Enhanced with Metal Gear, it'll be a formidable war machine, more powerful than any Evangelion we have. What his aims are after the destruction of NERV...are still uncertain. But it involves the destruction of myself and my sisters, so such a development runs counter to my interests."

It certainly sounded like something Ocelot would cook up. The thought of a Metal Gear EVA...it brought chills down his spine. No army on Earth would be able to stand against it. Then he thought of her initial claim regarding Dr. Ikari. "So...self-preservation, huh?"

Kei shot Snake a deadpan look. "Self-preservation drives all life, does it not? At least I have relatively good ulterior reasons."

True. "Haven't you told anyone else?"

"Any contact with NERV's more important officials is monitored heavily. And I am concerned that my sisters will let Ocelot know I've discovered his plan. They still think this is all part of some _game_, the fools."

Snake grumbled. "Feh..." There was something offsetting about this girl. Then again, a lot of things about the Ree in general were offsetting. At least he could hold a conversation with this one. That is, without his stomach doing back flips. It didn't help that was essentially walking blind into an unknown situation. _What else is new?_ "Let's go."

Kei nodded as she pressed a hidden switch in the wall, revealing a well-lit elevator. "Although the NERV safehouses serve primarily as a shelter from an Angel attack, a large portion of them connect directly to the base inside the Geofront, in case there needs to be an emergency evacuation. This will take us directly into the base."

"..." Snake warily walked into the elevator beside Kei. The girl quietly passed a few combinations of buttons before the doors closed, zooming downward.

That's when the lights flickered, revealing Rei Ayanami standing in the corner. _Waving._

Snake flinched as she suddenly vanished, the lights no longer flickering. "...what the..."

"My second reason as for removing your Codec is to remove a potential vector for Psycho Mantis to act beyond NERV."

In all honesty, Snake's neck was doing a marvelous job not snapping, given how quickly his head spun. "...did you just say-?"

"Despite your efforts to the contrary, former FOXHOUND member Psycho Mantis was not killed. Ocelot has managed to keep him alive in the years since you last met; his brain now serves as the basis for an isolated MAGI unit, a living supercomputer without peer." Kei's red eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "However, there has been a rather unfortunate side-effect to this: his psychic powers have grown more and more powerful, to the point he can transmit his psychic powers over communication networks via the MAGI."

That was one of the less pleasant things Snake had heard today.

"Once this was discovered, the Commander decided to block all communications, save for local purposes. This has managed to isolate Mantis...for the time being. But we cannot keep communications down forever...that's why I had to act quickly."

"...I see."

Kei glanced at Snake as the elevator began to slow. "Be careful. Mantis's psychic powers have grown so powerful that his mere presence is subjecting personnel to various illusions and hallucinations. You may be affected without warning."

"..." Snake could only sigh. _Too old for this crap._ "Let's just hurry and get this over with. The sooner we stop Ocelot, the better."

Kei nodded as the elevator slowed to a stop. "Indeed."

_Ding._

The doors opened.

A flash of light.

Snake found himself alone. In a well-lit hallway.

With a river of blood flowing quietly along the ceiling.

Snake grimaced at the pungent smell. "...this just keeps getting better and better."

"Sure doo~oooes."

Snake looked up, seeing Rei Ayanami's face peering out of the river of blood. Except she had seven eyes and was _leaping at him **oh SHI-!**_

A flash.

Snake was inside a hallway in NERV, looking up at the ceiling. Kei was staring at him expectantly. "Let's go."

The special ops agent grumbled as he resisted the urge to shiver. "Yeah..."

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: In case you haven't been able to tell, I played F.E.A.R. for the first time about a month-and-a-half ago when I initially wrote this part. Fun times. :3


	22. Metal Gear EVA: Fear 2

**Metal Gear EVA #0-15: **"_Fear 2_"

xx

Solid Snake was starting to lose track of time. And maybe reality.

"Hee~eeey."

Just a little bit.

Snake wearily looked through the fires that dotted the black plains, looking at a Rei Ayanami wreathed in fire. Soaring toward him were strange formless things with drills for hands and their _EYES their eyes so deep and dark and yet so _**_red like his blood-_**

He was standing beside Kei, looking through a door into a large junction that branched off to various portions of NERV. He blinked repeatedly, trying to cope as Kei spoke. "There's a multitude of Section 2 agents up ahead. I don't know how many are with Ocelot."

"...then let's go around." He pointed at a large vent in the wall, about seven feet off of the ground.

Kei frowned. "I would not agree to this plan."

"Why?"

"The ventilation system for NERV? It is the territory of my sisters. It might be more hazardous."

"But Ocelot won't know we're coming."

"...the probability of being discovered is less than it would be if we tried to incapacitate Section 2's operatives."

"Then let's go."

Snake quietly pulled, wrenching the grate open. He lifted Kei upwards into the vent, pulling himself in moments later. "Lead the way."

"Be vigilant, Mr. Snake," remarked Kei as she crawled ahead of him into the darkness.

Snake kept his Ruger tranquilizer ready. Just in case.

It soon occurred to him to ponder how closely Kei's simulation body mirrored her original body's proportions. Because her derriere was, in his opinion, lovingly crafted. The fact that she was younger than a high school student in reality was a turn-off though. _Sure doesn't act like a brat though._ He briefly recalled Kei's words about her 'virtual imprisonment'; what had she meant by that?

Kei began turning to the left into another shaft,leaving the one they were in. Just as she disappeared beyond his range of vision, Rei was crawling toward him on all fours.

Snake paled as he took aim with his tranquilizer.

Rei wasn't there.

_...damn it, I'm losing it._ He shook his head to clear the cobwebs before turning into the shaft, diligently following Kei.

Five seconds later, all light in the shaft - what little there was from ambiance and the occasional light fixture for maintenance - darkened, dying out. Leaving Snake in pitch black light.

Kei was still moving ahead.

"Hold up Kei," grumbled Snake as he shuffled along faster through the vents, trying to keep a track of her sounds while he kept moving forward. Moments passed before he realized the only noise coming through the vent was from him.

Alone.

Darkness all around.

"...super."

Then came the tell-tale sound of someone crawling through the vents.

BEHIND HIM.

Snake scowled as he moved forward at high-speed, fumbling around in the dark. The noise was still behind him...ahead of him..._around_ him...EVERYWHERE-

A floodlight seemed to materialized behind him, bathing Rei Ayanami - standing casually in the darkness, despite the fact they were in a VENT - in radiance.

She grinned.

And then Snake fell. "AAAAAAAAAGH!"

Falling. Falling. Falling.

_**Splash!**_

Snake thrashed and kicked as he try to reach the surface. He had to get air, _had to _**_breathe-_**

A gasp echoed through the endless expanse as Snake surfaced, gulping down air like it was going out of style. As his mind tried to get a handle on the delirium he was experiencing, he noticed the fires that dotted the black sea he was in, providing illumination and blazing heat.

Hellish.

From out of the darkness, walking on water, was a familiar man with an eyepatch.

"...Big Boss...?"

Big Boss stared quietly at the floating Snake.

Then he spoke. "_**In death, I live. My dream has yet to die.**_"

Then he turned around, facing a giant SOCOM that hovered in the air, held by the hands of a massive colossus.

**BANG.**

A single bullet hole in Big Boss's head. As he collapsed, his body shattered into dust, releasing scores of Ree that delved into the waters and swarmed the hapless Snake, _biting and _**_clawing_**-

A flash.

Snake blinked as he looked up. Ahead of him was an open vent.

"Come on out Snake."

At Kei's behest, Snake quietly crawled out of the vent, his body still shivering from the visions. They were currently in a janitor's closet; judging by the amount of dust, one that had not been used in some time. "These hallucinations...are getting stronger."

Kei nodded understandingly as she helped Snake steady himself. "Then I suggest we rest. We'll continue on later."

xxxx

_INTERMISSION!_

_More Bioshock_.

xxxx

"**Gaghiel! Ever felt like going under the sea? Now you can live as a fish with ease, even at the deepest depths!**"

EVOLVE TODAY

xx

The Big Daddy – a Rosie model, to be precise – stared as two humans (one that looked like a toddler, one that was an adult) walked past it on the sea floor.

Jack and Rei, gills currently flapping on the side of their necks, waved.

The Big Daddy stared.

Shrugging with a moan, it went back to repairing a leaking pipe with its rivet gun.

xx

_END INTERMISSION_

xxxx

Solid Snake grimaced as he calmly chewed the nutritious, yet almost-bland food in his ration kit. He looked over at Kei, who was looking impassively at Snake. "Hungry?"

"The simulation bodies do not require nutrition."

"...right." That was a bit of a downer. Free of whatever imprisonment Kei and her sisters outside of Rei seemed to endure, but unable to enjoy some of the simple pleasures of living? Then again, if she were to experience taste, there were better things to start off with than military _rations_.

So it was with some surprise that Snake watch Kei break off a piece of 'faux-granola' bar and stuff it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. "However, I do have the sense of taste built in to a reasonable degree of accuracy, as far as I have been able to tell. Any ingested material is decomposed and stored in a container for later disposal." Kei leaned back against a mop bucket. "However, given that such an unnecessary action is a waste of resources, I do not indulge in it so much." That, and there were far better foods to taste virtually, with literally no difference in perception compared to reality. But why tell Snake that? He might feel compelled to throw a Matrix reference at her, and she had gotten enough of that with her sisters.

Snake grimaced as he let the thought circulate. "So...Ocelot built these...'simulation bodies'?"

"Indeed."

"He doesn't have the expertise to do that." He was an uncanny marksman and a master interrogator. Not an expert in whatever fields were needed to make something as apparently complex as a simulation body.

"That is something I have pondered for a while now." Actually, she had come to the conclusion that Cyber Mantis had siphoned the knowledge from the heads of the necessary personnel without anyone figuring it out. This didn't bother her that much because her mind, being somewhat _dangerous_, was secure from his psychic clutches. "Given our situation, he has given me and my sisters a freedom that even Dr. Ikari has been unable to provide." Surely if OCELOT could do it, Little Mommy could've done it. If only she wasn't busy with soooo manyyyy THIIIIIINGS-

Snake grumbled, unknowningly breaking Kei from her train of thought. "But you know how to replicate his work now."

"Yes."

"...what 'imprisonment' are you referring to? From what I've managed to gather, except for Rei, you and your sisters grew up in a virtual environment."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Our actual bodies are unstable; if we spend too much time outside of our containment units, they will break down and die." True, the more probable result was a transformation into an Angel, but why worry him needlessly?

Snake nodded, letting the knowledge circulate through his head. "Sounds like you had _fun_ growing up with them."

Kei noted the sarcasm. "It is...tiresome. Though they are all, intellectually, geniuses like myself, they are impulsive and hyperactive to the point that they live as perpetual children, with no concept of how their actions affect others, and no capacity for respecting boundaries." After all, how many times had she told her sisters to get out of her laboratory?

**_TOO MANY._**

"And why are you different from them?"

Kei gave Snake a measured gaze. "Unlike my sisters, who decided to make Commander Ikari their role model," Along with Lilith, but why tell him _that_? "I chose to take after Dr. Ikari."

Snake tried to contemplate the mental equation: the Ree are CRAZY. Kei is NOT crazy. The Ree take after Gendo, except Kei. Ergo, Gendo is CRAZY. Logicians and mathematicians would fault his logic, but it made sense. It also made him dread running into the Commander again. "Hrm."

"Unfortunately, due to our condition, I have been unable to assist NERV as I would like." Not that the Ree had done nothing for NERV. Being geniuses, they had submitted various ideas, schematics, and plans to the various NERV branches for making operations more efficient. Unfortunately, most of the proposals of the Ree bordered on the nonsensical (Nana: Paint it red so it goes faster!), the unneeded (Kiko: All female employees shall wear TINY MINISKIRTS!), the silly (Hatchi: A built-in score counter for the Evangelions! I've got the coding down and everything!), the dangerous (Zyuu: How to keep the halls of NERV safe? Robot minotaurs and genetically-engineered giant chickens!), the foolish (Iti: We can generate good will by growing giant carrots for the impoverished! We'll even throw in a giant bunny!), the ridiculous (Siyon: I don't see the problem with built-in speakers. Every battle needs music!), and the horrifically expensive (Kei: My schematic for a force-field generator wouldn't crash our budget if you had not discarded my plans for the arc reactor...what do you mean my sisters corrupted the file? They turned the arc reactor plans into a _movie?_ What...it was a box-office **_smash?_** Really...I don't get any royalties? Robert Downey Jr. believes he actually played that role? It was computer-generated! Say what...fine then. I will circumvent this bureaucratic process in the future. No, I don't care that you've managed to stop me every single time I tried before, I _will_ crush you. Your very existence will be less than a memory by the time I'm finished with you. What? Well, _flurgen_ you, you simplistic monkey.).

It without saying that Kei often got irritated with the NERV Submissions Office. Even the Ree had to deal with bureaucrats...and they were a formidable opponent.

"Is that why you accepted Ocelot's aid? Because he provided you a way out?"

"...yes. I am still unused to this much freedom. But it is intoxicating." In a sense. She was certainly enjoying the mobility freedom granted, but she was not drunk on it. Most certainly not.

Snake hummed thoughtfully before finishing the last of his rations, standing up. "Let's get going."

Kei nodded as she stood, seemingly oblivious of Rei standing behind her, smiling sweetly.

Snake blinked once and Rei was gone. Kei calmly opened the door to the janitor's closet, gazing out into the empty halls. "We're close to REX's Cave."

"_Whose_ cave?"

"Ocelot's facility. It was named after the Metal Gear variant of the same name."

"...hm." Snake calmly unholstered his SOCOM and followed behind Kei.

Who promptly disintegrated into ashes. In slow motion.

"Oh great," grumbled Snake as he looked behind him, seeing a blazing wall of fire approach him. The agent took off sprinting through the hall, which had now become a catwalk hovering over an abyss.

"**_You know nothing of what you do._**"

Ocelot's voice. Mocking.

"**_Always good at being a useful pawn._**"

The sight of Snake infiltrating Zanzibar alongside Phantom Bear.

"**_Always late to the discovery of the truth behind the fiction._**"

A flash of Snake and Bear engaging in a fight to the death. An entirely unneeded one, due to deception that had set them against each other.

"**_Never knowing the true magnitude of the damage you've done._**"

Snake looking over a defeated Big Boss, his hand aiming a SOCOM at his forehead.

"**_You are a fool._**"

**BANG.**

A flash.

Snake groaned as he rubbed his temples. The visions were starting to get personal.

Even though he had killed Big Boss...he had always wondered why. Why he had done it. Why he had flipped out and launched his mad scheme. It still haunted him, to this day.

_Why did you do it?_

"We're here."

The visions were also getting irritating because he was apparently following Kei without knowing it.

In a rather cavernous room, a large pair of steel doors stood, easily tall enough to fit an Evangelion. A single door for personnel was embedded beside it. "That door will lead us to Ocelot."

At last. He could get the answers he came for. He would stop Ocelot.

"Hee~eeey."

"Heeee~ey."

Twin voices.

Snake and Kei turned to see something they didn't want to see.

Blue Fox, katana gleaming.

Rei Ayanami, grinning.

Snake scowled. "Well...just what we need."

"What'cha doin'?"

"Stopping Ocelot," remarked Kei as she raised her sleeve, hands hovering over a series of buttons that connected to a hidden device up her sleeve.

Blue Fox pouted. "Awwww, but that's no fun! How come?"

"It will result in the destruction of NERV."

"That sorta happens all the time. Kinda," remarked Rei, bouncing on her heels. "If it got too out of hand, I'd stop him. Buuuuuut I can't let ya mess with him now. We're having fun!"

"And I still haven't been able to ambush Shinji yet!" yelled Zyuu, stretching her limbs and showing off her figure.

Snake scowled as he clenched his SOCOM tightly. He had dealt with ninjas before. "I'll take care of Blue Fox. You take Rei."

"...no. You stop Ocelot."

Snake boggled at Kei as she pressed a few buttons on her wrist. "_Both_ of them?" Blue Fox, he was unsure of her combat abilities...but Rei was a different beast entirely.

"I will hold them off. If you can defeat Ocelot, they'll accept that you've won the game and hold off." She flashed Snake a small smile. "Try and be quick about it. I'm not the kind of person who likes to have a heroic last stand." Devices insider her suit whirred as metallic plates shifted and consumed her whole form; in moments, she was standing there in a metallic suit colored purple, with a red breastplate, yellow highlights around the torso, and a large red helmet with a blue visor. "Go."

Snake scowled, feet rooted with his indecision...then he cursed, turning and entering the door to REX's Cave. "Don't die!"

Kei snorted. "I'm in a simulation body. I won't die."

Zyuu held her blade in a reverse-grip. "Fine by us!"

Rei grinned. "That means we don't have to hold back."

"I was of the same opinion," remarked Kei as her palms glowed blue with energy.

xxxx

To be continued...


	23. Metal Gear EVA: Unveiling

Author's Note: The big confrontation.

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-16: **"_Unveiling_"

xx

"**OCELOT!**"

The gunslinger's duster fluttered as he leaned away from a terminal, looking over his shoulder at the intruder. "Ah...if it isn't Solid Snake. You're a little earlier than I expected."

Snake scowled as he aimed his SOCOM right at Ocelot's head, adrenaline pumping away all traces of anxiety he had once felt due to the hallucinations. "It's over. Surrender!"

"Oh come now, I've gone through so much. It wouldn't do to close the curtain before the final act. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you."

He wouldn't have that chance. Not if Snake could help it.

He fired.

The bullet stopped one inch away from Ocelot's head.

"**_Surprised?_**"

"Mantis," growled Snake as the apparition of Psycho Mantis appeared in the air, hovering in his standard pose.

"**_It has been a long time, Snake!_**" Mantis theatrically summoned the bullet towards his apparition, letting it hover over his 'hand'. "**_I have been reborn._**" The bullet was suddenly torn apart into tiny bits. "**_Supplemented by the MAGI, I have become more powerful than ever!_**"

Snake scowled as his eyes darted throughout the room. The MAGI were supercomputers, right? Destroy it, destroy Mantis. Simple.

"**_And while Ocelot finishes, I shall take my time with you._**"

Snake choked as his body began moving against its will.

**SLAM!**

"Grk!" gurgled Snake as he was slammed against the wall, pinned down by Mantis.

"**_You've always been good at your job, hmm...? But you've gotten so good at repressing the memories of blood and horror...yes...to be expected. It's how most try to deal with unpleasantries..._**"

A flash.

Snake was bound to a table, with various Ree standing above him in the garb of surgeons. One of them held a power drill. Another was wielding a chain saw.

"**_Let's peel away your mind...and relive the good ol' days!_**"

The Ree delved into his head with all the grace of a butcher.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!_**" howled Snake as he thrashed. In an instant, all that he had experienced was thrown against him. The smell of mud and blood, humid forests rife with gunfire, entire armies of mercenaries and soldiers going at each other in desperate battles for resources. The strife of the Impact Wars. The smell of impoverished villages and towns, wallowing in waste and half-eaten corpses. Even as events settled down, there were still wars to fight, missions to complete. The toll of continual bloodshed, all for the sake of peace that never seemed to come...

Such things could break a man.

"**_You WILL break. Push the right buttons, and ANYONE will break._**"

How close had Snake come to breaking before? Quite a few, in all honesty. He had had friends to pull him out of it. But where were they now? Over an ocean away. His one ally - Kei - was fighting against her sisters, trying to buy him time.

He was alone.

A brief relapse. A memory of when he had been at the lowest of the low...only to be pulled back from the brink.

It was something. He would try ANYTHING to escape the pain.

Without hesitation, he forced himself into the brink.

xx

_How many shots had he had?_

"More."

The bartender looked at the shot glass. "You've had too much pal."

Ah, that many.

Solid Snake tapped the counter with his knuckles. "I'm still paying."

Shrugging, the bartender poured more alcohol into the glass.

He was in a seedy little place. A cantina somewhere in Egypt. The mission in Zanizbar had just ended less than a day ago. Big Boss's revolt had been quelled, and order was being restored. Revolver Ocelot, however, was still on the loose.

But that was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

Big Boss had been killed by his hand.

It was a rather well-kept secret that Snake was actually the son of Big Boss...genetically, that is. Big Boss's sperm (taken without his knowledge during a routine medical examination following a mission) had been combined with a egg cells generously donated by a Japanese special agent in prime physical condition; Hikari Kirishima had been her name. The fertilized zygotes had been implanted in surrogate mothers for gestation.

Only Snake had survived till birth. His surrogate mother had been Tatyana, who had aided Big Boss in an old operation in Russia under the surname of EVA. Raised in a carefully-controlled environment - deliberately mimicking the conditions Big Boss had grown up experiencing - Snake had enlisted as a young man into the military, eventually joining the Green Berets.

Soon, he met Big Boss face-to-face. He had been taken in as his apprentice, along with Stephen Colbert (how HE had caught Big Boss's eye? Well, he had dropped out from the SEALs to join journalism school because the SEALs were not enough of a challenge. Exactly WHAT journalism school he had gone to was unknown, but it was hardcore enough to impress Big Boss). Joining FOXHOUND, Big Boss had become a father to the two in all but blood, guiding them and raising them to not only be soldiers...but men.

Needless to say, when Snake had discovered the truth of his parentage, the brawl between him and Big Boss had been one for the ages...but it had only made the bond between them stronger.

Big Boss. A father. A commander. A comrade. A brother-in-arms.

A traitor.

Why...why did you do it?_ Snake poured down another shot. Having had to fight Big Boss at the end of it all wasn't bad enough. To understand that Big Boss would not stop unless he was killed...and that he was the only one who could pull the trigger before he could escape..._

Patricide.

Everything afterward...tasted so unclean.

"More."

Everyone had avoided the trench coat-clad man sitting at the bar. The way he continued to simply ask for more, without bawling, cursing, ranting, raving...the quiet control this man exhibited terrified **everyone**.

So it was with some surprise that a figure in a gray poncho advanced toward the bar, artificial legs gleaming a metallic silver. The figure took a seat beside Snake, hood hiding their features.

"You've missed your flight back to the States."

That calm, cultured voice. Always measured and cool. Still smooth, despite the woman's advanced age.

Snake blearily looked at the cyborg sitting next to him. "...Boss...?"

The woman pulled her hood back, revealing a wrinkled face with blonde hair faded to silver. The disconnect between her aged features and the gleaming silver starting from the neck down was enough to jar Snake out of his drunken introspection. "The others are concerned."

The Boss. The Mother of all Special Forces. Leader of the elite Cobra Unit during World War II, having served as a teenager. The mentor of Naked Snake...well before the man was known throughout the world as Big Boss.

Snake scowled as he downed another shot. "I'm not in the mood."

"I have often said that it is the duty of the current generation to preserve the world for the children that will inherit it." So calm. Not even a trace of judgment. Compared to her dominating presence on the battlefield, a truly different animal. "Yet it is also the duty of those who came before to offer wisdom to those who are coming, and to those who have yet to come."

She placed her prosthetic hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, grandchild. Let your woes be mine as well."

Everything suddenly paused.

"**There will be NO solace for you!**"__

The memory shattered, and the pain returned.

xx

"Try not to damage him _too_ badly Mantis, I want him sane enough to appreciate this."

"**_If you insist._**"

Snake dropped to the floor, panting and gasping for air. Mantis chuckled at how pathetic Snake appeared. "**_The legendary Solid Snake...reduced to this._**"

Then there was an explosion.

A body came flying through the doors into REX's Cave, landing beside MAGI-OMEGA. It was Blue Fox, body sparking as the core within glowed.

Zyuu grumbled. "And I thought she would run when I triggered self-destruct..."

Mantis blanched. "**_What?_**"

**_KABOOOOOOOM!_**

"**_GAAAAAAAH!_**" shrieked Psycho Mantis as his apparition immediately vanished, the explosion destroying not only the MAGI unit...but much of Mantis's brain.

Ocelot stared. Then he turned towards the door.

"Poor Zyuu. She was under the impression that I would flee instead of using her as an improvised explosive," remarked Kei - armor scorched and battered, her helmet gone - as she dragged in a comatose Rei, her nostrils leaking with blood.

Snake grimaced as he got to his feet, hand cradling his head. "..._Kei?_"

Ocelot arched an eyebrow. "I am surprised you managed to defeat your elder."

"As am I. For once, I'll chalk it up to luck." Hoho. No such thing. A carefully-planned Batman Gambit involving some grenades, a flash bang, an energy blast, and the expected reactions of both Zyuu and Rei to particular situations.

"I see." Ocelot calmly pulled out a switch. "Then I guess I'll have to invoke my countermeasure."

BANG!

Ocelot hissed as the switch was blown out of his hand by Snake, hands trembling about the grip of his SOCOM.

Kei looked casually at the destroyed switch. "Hmm. A kill switch for my simulation body. Clever." She gazed at Snake. Quite frankly, he was in no condition to even have a _prayer_ of making such a shot. "You were right Ocelot; he is quite lucky."

The gunslinger scowled.

"It's over Ocelot," growled Snake as he began treading forward, body screaming from the sensations of pain...but he could endure it. Just like always. He would end this...finally. "This is the end."

"Indeed."

Then a blade pierced through his stomach.

Snake gurgled, dribbling blood. Oddly enough, there was little pain. He was still lucid enough to look over his shoulder.

Kei's arm had morphed into a long sword; she had stabbed him in the back.

"..._why_...?"

Kei grinned. "Because out of everything you've experienced...betrayal is the one thing that still hurts you most."

The entirety of REX's Cave suddenly flew apart, leaving only Kei and Snake in the darkness.

Then all Snake knew was pain in his gut. Pain unlike any he could recall.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!_"

Panting, Snake took in his surroundings, suddenly aware of a helmet clasped to his head. He was bound to an inclined table, wires sticking into various areas on his skin. Aside from the light shining upon him, the room he was in was completely without features...except darkness.

A spotlight suddenly shined on Kei, who was wearing her suit once again. Spotless. "I trust my simulation was realistic enough?"

Snake boggled at the sight of Kei, delirious due to the visions that had afflicted his mind and the pain in his gut. What was going on?

"To be honest, I thought it was rather contrived...but you bought it. You actually thought I was 'on the level', despite the logical gaps that my story possessed. For one, the odds of Ocelot, despite his cunning, being able to subvert enough of NERV to be a problem the Commander and Little Mommy couldn't handle? Very small. Second, Ocelot would not be so foolish as to grant me the means to reproduce the one thing that ostensibly keeps me indebted to him. Without the simulation body, his worth to me is less than substantial. I could go on, of course."

So calculating. So cold. Who was this girl?

"And throughout it all, I observed you. Inflicting you with various illusions in the simulation, pressing and prodding you, gauging your reactions. To be honest...I am less than impressed."

Snake's shoulder suddenly shuddered as the sensation of pain danced across it. "RRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHH!"

"Ocelot's opinion of you seemed rather high. Mine is not. Therefore...it shouldn't be difficult to break you. All information as to why you are here in Tokyo-3 will be mine. I will have succeeded in the one area where Ocelot failed. The student will have surpassed the master." Kei's eyes glimmered with glee at the thought of doing something that no one had ever done before: break the legendary soldier. An accomplishment that no one would EVER be able to deny her. Not Ocelot. Not her sisters. Not even Little Mommy. "So please. Continue to disappoint me."

The pain returned.

So did Snake's screams.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNNN.


	24. Metal Gear EVA: Limit

Author's Note: How will Snake get out of this one?

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-17: **"_Limit_"

xx

/REX's Cave/

"**_Kei is putting Snake through the ringer. Her methods are quite...elaborate._**"

Revolver Ocelot chuckled as he remotely manipulated robotic hands, calmly inserting one of Siyon's synthetic cores into a backup simulation body (one that was of similar specifications to her previous body, but without the bells and whistles that made her so strong and agile; an ordinary woman's body, to be precise, one of the multiple made to offer the Ree some incognito if they couldn't go out in their REEHOUND uniforms). When making the synthetic cores, he had gone out of the way to make at least three for each of the Ree bound to Sheol.

After all, why take chances?

"**_I'm actually curious if Snake will survive._**"

"He never fails to make things interesting. At this point in the game, I can't ask for more than that...though I do hope he proves to be a handy challenge to Kei."

"**_Oh?_**" queried Mantis.

"Yes. His presence keeps the Ree distracted."

"**_...point well taken._**"

xx

Solid Snake had to give the girl credit for being creative.

Pins danced along his arms, pricking him every step of the way. A brief intermission ensued, consisting of a dull, burning sensation searing him from head to toe. This was followed by literal spikes piercing his hands, his thighs, his ribs.

There was no feeling now, save for the irritable feeling of being strapped to a table, unable to move. Given the relative darkness of the room he was in...he felt that 'buried alive' was an appropriate metaphor.

Ice curdled through his insides. Then fire flowed through his head.

Through it all, Kei simply stood, watching as Snake screamed and thrashed. She made a visible show of tapping a translucent tablet, on which was a large, anatomical profile of Solid Snake. With a quick flick of her finger against the tablet, the pain ceased. "Now, who is your commanding officer?"

"...I've had a lot..."

Kei pressed the tablet in several locations.

For the next ten seconds, pressure with all the force of Niagara Falls pressed down on Snake's torso. The agent groaned; his ribs were _cracking-_

It stopped. Snake panted as the pain immediately disappeared.

"I can prescribe multiple forms of neural stimulation. I can go anywhere from irritating to excruciating to fatal. Your obstinate behavior is not charming, nor is it winning you any favors."

"...I've got favors...then again, I owe people a lot..."

The feeling of water dripping on his forehead. It served as a nice distraction from his delirium.

Kei theatrically sighed. "Useless. You only prolong the inevitable."

On the contrary. Snake's mind was blazing. Trying to think of ways out of this predicament.

"Your objective obviously involves Ocelot. What are your intentions towards NERV?"

"...you've got a lot of nerve, I'll say that much..."

Legs being crushed by steel.

There had to be a way out. There HAD to.

"Do you have any connection with SEELE?"

"Been a while since I spoke German..."

Bones boiling from within.

The pain. It never stopped. Why hadn't he blacked out, _why was he **still awake-**_

"Who knows of your existence here?"

_Wait._

"You, for one."

_Hold on._

The sensation of knives stabbing his hips and kneecaps was all but ignored as one thought came crashing through Snake's mind.

_...how come I'm still awake?_

The pain should have been enough. In fact...it **had**.

Snake would've laughed if he could. So he settled for smirking.

This actually made Kei arch an eyebrow. "Do you have answers? A witty one-liner? A retort aimed at belittling my very existence? "

"...not real...none of it's real..."

Kei blinked. Snake focused his eyes on her, moves so slowed and pained that they could've been coming from a decrepit old man.

In a way, he was; and it was time to put this little _kid_ in her place. "I know...I know how my body works...what it's capable of...what it can do, what it can't do...I know its limits..." Snake snarled. "I should've been out by now...but I'm not..."

Kei stared.

"I'm in another simulation."

Kei thought about correcting Snake, so to speak. Offer him a line about chemicals injected into his body to prevent himself from falling unconscious. However, she had the gut feeling that Snake wouldn't buy it; he was the type who would only accuse her of trying to misdirect him. Given that she was Ocelot's student, he would only be more suspicious.

Alas. It wouldn't hurt to indulge him. "Be that as it may, I am the only one with administrative control over this simulation. Only I may alter it. To be honest, you have no chance of escape."

Snake grit his teeth. "He who dares, _wins_." The agent struggled against his bonds, opening up his mind to the possibilities that lay before him. Just a VR simulation, right? It can be controlled...reality could change...all he had to do was will it...

After all, that's how it always worked in the movies. And he had no other options available to him.

So why not?

Kei could think of many reasons as to why not. Primarily, Snake had absolutely no control. At all.

So she saw no harm in letting him indulge in this flight of fantasy. After all, his ultimate failure would only bring him despair. He would be that much easier to break. "It seems reason has abandoned you. Very well then...as the saying goes, _hit me with your best shot._"

Snake's fist promptly smashed into her face.

Kei was sent end-over-end, smashing into the wall behind her. Dazed, the youngest of the Ayanami sisters stared as Snake began to pull himself free from the torture device. Her keen mind, the one she prided herself on, had ground to a halt. "...what?"

Impossible.

This was _impossible_.

Snake tore the restraints off, eyes never leaving her form.

With a thought, multiple claws and clamps materialized, pinning Snake down. Kei frowned as she dedicated some of her mental processing power to discovering the cause of this..._error._

It didn't take long for Snake to break through, moving with a determined stride.

Kei unleashed a barrage of microscopic explosives, dozens going off within a micrometer of his skin.

Snake paid no heed, walking out of the smoke as if nothing had happened.

_How did he obtain control of this simulation?_ Kei's mind worked itself into a frenzy as she reviewed the programming, reviewing millions upon millions of lines of coding. _I was the only one with the ability to alter and manipulate this space! How did he gain control?_

There. Something had changed.

Control had been opened up to all users...and her Administrative-level access had been revoked. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't revoke Snake's ability to alter the simulation. _But how? Who could have-_

The answer came almost immediately.

_...they wouldn't._

Why oh **_why_** had she dared to hope that they wouldn't intervene?

xx

/Sheol, NERV-1/

Zyuu: **Looks like she figured it out.**

Nana: **That didn't take long!**

Siyon: **Eh, she was bound to find out. Makes it more fun this way!**

Iti: **How come?**

Siyon: **Hmmm~mm?**

Iti: **We sorta said that we wouldn't interfere, right?**

Siyon: **Yeeep.**

Hatchi: **Soooo how come _you_ did?**

Siyon: **Just to let ya know, I haven't broken the logic we've been following. Not oooone bit.**

Zyuu: **Really?**

Siyon: **Yeah! There's ALWAYS been an antagonist who ends up helping the main character in the end. Aaaa~aand I figured, why not me?**

Iti: **Ooooooh, I get it!**

Nana/Zyuu: **:D**

Hatchi: **BRILLIANT!**

Kiko: **Say sis, think you'll end up being the main character's designated love interest?**

Siyon: **Maaa~aaaybe. :3**

A round of girlish giggling echoed through the white expanse of the 'Chamber of Ree', six of the blue-haired girls ticked with joy. Only one was silent and still within her LCL-filled tube, for her mind was...preoccupied.

Though her eyebrow was subconsciously twitching.

xx

_Fine. So be it._ Her scenario could be salvaged. She would simply have to subjugate Snake by force. Simple enough; her mind was a steel trap, layers upon layers of deceit and trickery. Her mind was greater than that of Snake's.

So why.

Wasn't.

He.

_Stopping?_

It didn't matter what she employed. Sudden changes to the environment. Heavy munitions. Destruction on a molecular level. Psychic barrages.

An **_angry_** Gendo Ikari.

Solid Snake negated the changes. He dodged all attacks. No injury marred him. He ignored and cast aside her hallucinations.

He kneed Gendo in the crotch and punched his heart out. Literally. "Thanks; not quite as cathartic as the real thing though."

Kei mentally seethed as she conjured up the deadliest creature she could ever envision.

Dr. Yui Ikari. Ticked off beyond all measure. With a **baseball bat**.

Snake dodged the swing of the pantomiming woman and punched her in the face, dispelling her with a thought.

_He punched Little Mommy in the face._ The sheer audacity of it momentarily stunned her. Even though she objectively knew that Yui was a normal, albeit gifted human, her mind often attributed superhuman qualities to her. Qualities that should have manifested her in the simulation.

**_SO WHY WEREN'T THEY DOING ANYTHING?_**

Snake continued to advance, oblivious to the storm of fire and lightning tearing at him; it wasn't doing anything.

_I'm willing the simulation to hurt him. He's willing himself to advance without delay, without injury._ That was what the simulation had become reduced to; a contest of wills. Luck was no longer a factor...so how was he still _advancing_?

A flash of insight. Memories of Ocelot's initial teachings during his original 'trial by Ree' as authorized by Commander Ikari. As he spoke of his past and his experiences, he had often spoken of Solid Snake's dogged nature...and his seemingly bottomless well of determination.

She had ignored such a factor, thinking it minor. After all, in her scenario, such drive would not only have little chance of affecting her, but it would only propel Snake deeper into her trap. So she had **ignored** it.

And this was the price she was paying.

_Unbelievable,_ thought Kei as Snake reached through a wall of fire, hand grasping her throat. _To think there could be someone with such an iron will..._

Snake's eyes were like chips of ice, those of a true soldier...and yet they were blazing with the fire of a true man, one unwilling to back down. No matter what.

_...to think I was defeated by sheer willpower._

It didn't make any damned sense.

Then again...she was accustomed to the universe deciding to suddenly turn itself on its head.

With that in mind, Kei could say nothing as Snake reared back. With all the force he could will forth, he smashed her face in with a ferocious headbutt. With a single, concentrated strike, her control over the simulation was broken.

Almost instantaneously, the virtual expanse shattered like glass.

Snake was free of Eldritch Enigma's scenario.

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: Aaand he's out!


	25. Metal Gear EVA: A Reason to Fight

Author's Note: Well, been a while; got consumed by other things. Might come back to this every now and then to keep the juices flowing.

Anyhow, the conclusion of the battle with Eldritch Enigma!

xxxx

**Metal Gear EVA #0-18: **"_A Reason to Fight_"

xx

Solid Snake opened his eyes.

He was inside a tube...filled with orange liquid. And he wasn't drowning.

_...okay, this is weird._

As he awoke, various sensors attached to his head automatically detached, along with the helmet that seemed to ascend into the machinery above the tube. Now free to look around, Snake realized he was in a room filled with tubes similar to the one he was in, save for the fact that his was the only one filled with orange goo.

Looking up, Snake tried to find some sort of release hatch, or a grate...anything that could be used to wait why was the liquid draining?

Oh. There was a blue-haired girl in a white and black suit standing there, finger pressed onto the tube's control console. In her other hand was an FN P90.

_...well. Great._

Somehow, he didn't think Kei was going to hand him her gun this time.

Kei stood silently as the orange gunk drained away, leaving him standing there inside the transparent tube, hacking up the strange goop as he tried to breathe. Kei's face revealed nothing...and yet the P90 aimed at his torso said enough. "Hurgh..." He coughed up some more vestiges of what looked like tang. "...well, looks like this is it."

"_Indeed it does, doesn't it?_" Kei's voice echoed through speakers into the tube. "_Like before...you are trapped. Your life is in my hands. I could shoot you right now, rendering you just another footnote in history._"

"...so why go through all of this?" growled Snake, looking around his tube. "Why bother with the VR simulations? _Why?_"

"_...because killing you wouldn't prove anything._" The girl sounded as if admitting that much was painful. "_Anyone can kill. Man, woman, child...killing isn't special. It isn't unique. Ending your life in this fashion...is meaningless._"

Snake arched an eyebrow. "So torturing me was somehow _better?_"

"_Breaking you...is something that no one has ever done. Not even _Shalashaska_ can claim to have done so. It was to be something that I could rightfully claim for myself. Mine, and ONLY mine!_"

Snake was a little surprised to hear the raw emotion briefly break through Kei's normally monotone voice. Even Kei seemed surprised at her outburst, immediately clamming up. And just like that, things began to click for Snake. "Hmm...I see now..."

"_What _do_ you see, pray tell?_"

"A lack of purpose, a lack of identity...wanting to know your own place in a world that doesn't make sense, wanting to define yourself, regardless of what is expected of you...hoping to find some meaning by the approval of those you respect..."

Kei said nothing.

"A lot of children were made into soldiers following Second Impact...I've met a lot of kids like you...different circumstances, but the overall theme still remains the same, over and over again." Snake stared right into Kei's eyes, false and synthetic though they were. "You want your own identity so badly that you don't care how you get it...even if it means getting it through someone like Ocelot."

Kei said nothing. She couldn't, in all honesty. After all, why admit how close to the mark Snake had been? Why acknowledge how deeply she wanted Little Mommy to recognizer he as more than 'one of the Ree'? This depth of character analysis that Snake was exhibiting was...unexpected. _Another flaw on my part._

Her scenario had not been foolproof. She had been tailing Snake before his encounter with the Commander...and in her haste, she had abducted him, taking him into NERV. She had dared to think that her sisters would leave her segment of the MAGI alone, so caught up were they in the 'rules of the game'. No...she should have waited. She should have had more of a physical component to her scenario, one where there was little chance of interference from ANY outside source (it was easy for the Ree to break through the walls of cyberspace; breaking through a compound with no air vents and only one door would have been a lot more flashy than the Ree could afford, given how angry it would've made Little Mommy).

Her sisters were at fault for giving Snake the tools needed to break the scenairo. In the end, however, she had not been thorough enough...and she had underestimated her opponent's resolve.

Well, there was only one way to salvage her scenario, now wasn't there?

"_If I could not do what no one has done before, then I will settle for what few have accomplished._" She pressed another button on the tube's console.

Hot, soapy water blasted into the tube, washing him thoroughly. Then came gusts of warm air.

_...convenient._

"_You will find your equipment out here. You and I will then fight in a more appropriate location._" Having said her piece, Kei walked away.

Moments after she was gone, the tube opened up, letting Snake step out into the rather chilly and dim room. Sure enough, his equipment was sitting on some shelves near a door. "Hmmm..." Snake let his thoughts run freely as he dressed himself; what did Kei have up her sleeves now? Given what she had shown him so far (virtual though they had been), the possibilities were...unsettling.

Just as he holstered his Mk. II, a pale hand reached out of the vent and yanked him in.

He screamed, naturally.

xx

/The Chamber of Ree, Sheol/

Solid Snake landed awkwardly on his feet, his eyes darting to and fro to check his surroundings. A clean room, almost blindingly white...and seven tubes.

All of them holding blue-haired teenagers in form-fitting plug suits. Six of them were staring at him with glee in their red eyes, the only one not moving or looking bearing a '07' on her chest.

"**_HIIII SNAAAAAKE!_**" screamed the six Ree.

Snake flinched at the sudden volume. He looked up at the vent he had just been dropped from, looking at the grinning face of Rei Ayanami. "Good luuu~uuck."

The doors into the pristine chamber suddenly opened, revealing Kei Ayanami.

"**All right, time for a decisive battle! Solid Snake vs. Eldritch Enigma!**" whooped Hatchi.

Zyuu looked excitedly towards Siyon. "**Come o~oooon sis, bring up the music!**"

"**Okie-dokie! For the sake of epicness, we shall go outside the stealth genre and bring something AWESOME!**" Siyon, being in her normal body, knew that manipulating her own AT field would've drawn notice. So she instead launched a program that affected the speakers of any particular room in NERV Central.

(Play song "Dance of Illusions" from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night)

Right as the music began, Snake whirled towards Kei, who had already drawn her P90. "Oh _damn._"

_Tatatatata!_

Snake quickly rolled to the side, drawing his SOCOM as he came to a stop. A single shot struck the P90, disrupting Kei's aim. Snake immediately began advancing, delivering more shots to Kei's weapon (after all, the simulation bodies wouldn't go down in one blow; he had to disarm her first). After repeated shots, the P90 was finally knocked out of the girl's hand.

Not one to be denied, Kei reached into her coat and pulled out a flash grenade, pulling the pin as she did so. Snake impulsively shut his eyes, holding his arms over his face as a flash of light and a burst of sound went off. Kei was immediately pulling another P90 out of her coat, intent on wait how was he right in front of her already? _He's swift._ Instead of retreating from the flashbang, Snake had advanced into close range, where drawing and aiming would be more difficult. Indeed, he had already instinctively grabbed her wrists and held them away from her body. _All the same, he's a fool._

Snake was suddenly on the floor, thrown down by Kei. The girl aimed her P90, only to have it shot out of her hand once again by a few shots from the agent's SOCOM. Even so, Kei quickly began stomping the ground, aiming for Snake as he rolled away. _This body has augmented strength; with the combat training I've received from Ocelot, I'm more than a match for him._ Still, she was not going to be careless; she only had a few years worth of experience via simulation.

Snake had had a lifetime.

It quickly began to show once he got to his feet. Kei's expertly-aimed punches and kicks were dodged and countered with devastating force, her own augmented strength turned against her. _He's good...but I still have other tools._

She rolled away from Snake, withdrawing a single baton; its tip crackled with electricity, forcing the special agent to pause. "I will make you fall." At the same time, she withdrew a single black pistol, an FN Five-seven.

More SOCOM bullets knocked it away before she could get a single shot off. Kei was beginning to get annoyed by Snake's utter refusal to let her fire any of her weapons. Even so, she would not falter; she charged forward, letting her simulation body's right shoulder take the brunt of the bullets. She swung her baton about, narrowly missing Snake by centimeters with each strike.

So she stomped on an outstretched foot, pinning him long enough for her to jab the tip of the stun baton into his abdomen. 100,000 volts at 5 mAmps? Very painful.

Snake groaned at the jolt and power coursing through him, barely managing to knock Kei's hand away with his right hand. With a quick elbow to the forehead, Snake twisted Kei's arm around, using her movements to force her into a submission hold. He twisted the stun baton out of her hand, which he then used as a blunt stabbing instrument into her right eye.

Unlike Hatchi and Siyon, Kei did not react as a human. She calmly wrenched the baton out of her face, the tip breaking off as she did. With sheer blunt force, she delivered a side kick to Snake's sternum.

The impact sent him rolling backwards, grimacing from the pressure. Without his protective vest, that would've shattered his rib cage.

As all of this was occurring, the other Ree were giving the combatants many cheers. No one picked sides, no one cheered for one and not the other; they were loving this battle, and they wanted to see it go on, to see it end well. In that sense, Kei was briefly touched by the support her sisters showed (given Siyon's observed longings for the older man, she had not entertained thoughts of Siyon actually giving _her_ support).

Alas, the battle of Solid Snake vs. Eldritch Enigma had to end eventually.

So Kei reached inside her coat and pulled out a gray pistol. A Smith & Wesson Model 500. One of the biggest handguns in the world.

Snake immediately began moving, even before Kei pulled the trigger. After all, if you're in the line of sight of a bullet when the trigger's pulled...you're pretty much dead, more often than not. Especially with a bullet like the .500 Magnum.

Kei pulled the trigger, her aim in the general area of Snake's abdomen, ~ju~uu~ust~ to the right, where he was moving towards.

**_BANG!_**

The sound was louder than a jet engine. In the Chamber of the Ree, it echoed and bounced around like a loud and petulant dog.

Snake's heel smashed into the ground as he _pushed_, leaning back in a fashion that would impress professional limbo players.

The bullet sailed overhead.

**_CRACK!_**

Kei Ayanami, youngest of the Ree, blinked at the sight of the web of cracks streaking across the tube from where the bullet had hit. Coincidentally, Siyon's tube. The various Ree looked on with some surprise and awe (mostly because the bullet had actually damaged the tube. Hatchi and Nana were both ecstatic at the thought), while Kei was somewhat shocked. She had actually fired in the direction of her sisters? She had been observant enough, aiming and moving so that they were out of the line of sight...hadn't she? She hadn't been able to shoot enough to recollect...such crucial details weren't beyond her notice. Certainly not.

To say otherwise would imply that she didn't care if her sisters were collateral damage. She wasn't so callous; sure, her sisters annoyed her to no end and they _had_ ruined her scenario and it was just another item on a long list of items concerning her undying irritation with how they made her existence _soooo_ **_TEDIOUS_**...but she didn't want them to die, oh no no.

Right?

And suddenly Snake was in her face. Kei couldn't help but balk at her carelessness. _This is no time to contemplate and ponder-!_

Snake twisted the revolver out of her hands, pushing her back with his left hand before taking aim.

**_BANG!_**

The bullet smashed into her left kneecap, shattering it and causing various components to flying.

**_BANG!_**

The right shoulder, the damage severing her connections to the limb. It dangled uselessly.

**_BANG!_**

**_BANG!_**

Right kneecap and left shoulder met the same fates. Kei was now on her back, ignominious in her defeat.

Snake dropped the revolver, now empty of bullets. He stared quietly at Kei, now immobile. Then, with a tired sigh, he grumbled, "You put me through a lot of crap kid."

"...and it wasn't enough," retorted Kei in her usually emotionless manner.

"..." Snake sighed as he walked around, swiping one of the P90s and pilfering the extra magazines Kei carried on her person. The stun baton was too unwieldy and the gigantic revolver was ill-suited for a (mostly) stealth mission. He paused once more to look at her form, feeling a strange bit of pity. "Whatever it is you're looking for...I hope you find it."

Kei wondered who Snake was, talking down to her like that.

That's when the other Ree chimed in.

"**_AWESOME!_**" squealed the six other Ree.

(Play music "Victory Fanfare" from Final Fantasy VI)

"**Hey Reeee~i, tell him what he's won!**" exclaimed Iti.

Rei's hands suddenly popped down out of the vent above, slapping a rag laced with chloroform over his mouth. Snake struggled and kicked his feet, unable to move the eldest Ayanami sibling's steadfast toe-grip on the vent. As the agent's movements finally began to slow, the girl happily exclaimed, "He wins a jailbreak!"

That's when she ascended, dragging an unconscious Snake with her.

The other six sisters then turned their attention to Kei, who had still not abandoned her simulation body.

"**You okay sis? He didn't hurt ya did he?**" asked Kiko.

Kei briefly wondered how much gall she had to ask that question.

"**Erm, isn't she supposed to explode now?**" asked Zyuu.

Siyon gaped. "**Oh yeah! I DEMAND YOU TO EXPLODE!**"

"**Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!**" chanted Nana and Hatchi.

Kei settled for sighing, her frustration audible.

That's when the doors of the Chamber opened to reveal Ocelot. He took in the entire scene with a glance. "Hmm. Must have been quite a show."

"**_HIIIIII MR. OCELOT!_**" yelled the Ree, minus Kei.

"Hello girls," remarked the gunslinger as he looked down at Kei's simulation body. Eldritch Enigma looked up at him intently as he sighed. "Well now, this won't do. Let's get you fixed up."

xx

Solid Snake stirred.

"Urgh..." He wearily sat up, blinking at the sunlight in his eyes. "Where...?" His vision focused, and his senses sharpened.

Woodlands. A mere twenty meters away was the tunnel that housed the highway that connected Tokyo-3 with the rest of Japan.

_...how'd I get here...?_

*BEEP BEEP*

"**Snake! Are you okay?**"

"Otacon?"

A loud sigh of relief. "**Oh, thank God! We haven't been able to contact you for nearly twelve hours!**"

Snake blinked as he tried to recall what events had just transpired...and as he began to let his thoughts coalesce, Eldritch Enigma stood out the most. "...that long, huh?"

"**What happened to you? We couldn't get any feed from your suit, but your vitals were still being sent...where've you been?**"

"...got a lot to talk about Otacon..." He quietly looked around, searching for signs of blue hair. None. "...not quite sure how much of it's true though..."

He just managed to miss one Rei Ayanami standing in the highway tunnel, peeking around the corner. Grinning.

With a skip and a hop, she took off on a run towards Tokyo-3, outpacing every single car on the way there. She had to get back before lunch ended!

xx

"I trust you are aware of what went wrong?"

"Yes," answered Kei, her soul inhabiting one of the backup simulation bodies (one derived of any advantageous utilities, to her displeasure, though the ability to go incognito was useful in and of itself), watching as various robotic drones went about fixing and repairing the body of 'Eldritch Enigma'. "In my haste, I began my scenario before I could eliminate unknown variables. I believed, despite evidence to the contrary, that my sisters would leave me be. I underestimated Snake's own abilities."

"Yes, but there's another thing," remarked Ocelot as he twirled his Colt Single Action Army, gauging Kei's reactions with an expert eye. "Cyber Mantis observed your simulation and the following battle through Snake's eyes."

Kei said nothing. She still felt somewhat uncertain by what Ocelot would think.

"Now, I think it's a valid goal to try and break Snake. After all, to do such a thing _would_ be quite the accomplishment." Ocelot stopped spinning his firearm. "However, it was your folly to try and fight him without any foundation."

"Pardon?"

"A foundation. Stable ground to stand on. You aimed to break Snake. Why? Ostensibly to obtain information...but the primary motive was to prove yourself."

"It would be something that I could claim as my own."

"Yes, but for _what purpose_?"

"...acknowledgment."

"Oh, and what would you gain? I'm certain Dr. Ikari would be less than pleased to discover you are capable of torturing and breaking an American black ops agent."

That...was something to consider. Kei tried to fathom why Dr. Ikari would be displeased; it was a technically impressive feat, one that required great creativity and rational thinking (something her sisters were NOT prone to)...and above all, it was something unique! What would Little Mommy object to?

Sensing Kei's confusion, Ocelot elaborated. "When I go into battle, I have a purpose. A motive. A driving force that always reminds me why I'm doing what I'm doing. Any warrior worth their salt possesses this...for what's the point of fighting if you don't know what you're fighting for?"

Kei knew what she was fighting for: the acknowledgment of Little Mommy, something unique and special to separate her from the Ree...but those were just goals. Nothing but ends in and of themselves. What were the reasons that motivated those goals?

"In battle, everything boils down to one soldier against another. With each blow, with each pull of the trigger, the ideals and dreams of one soldier clash against those of another. One's very identity, against that of another." Ocelot holstered his revolver. "The question I ask you Kei is this: why would you go into battle when you don't even know who you are?"

Why did she do the things she did?

For what purpose did she exist, beyond pleasing Little Mommy, beyond gaining her acknowledgment? _Why_ did she want her acknowledgment? "...Snake had similar insights, though they were far less detailed and explanatory."

Ocelot chuckled. "Insight is a particular talent you gain if you live on the battlefield for as long as we have." The former FOXHOUND agent calmly sat down on a sturdy container of cybernetic components for the Metal Gear variant of Evangelion, making a motion for Kei to sit as well. "I've spoken with you already regarding Big Boss's mission to sabotage the Shagohod; afterward, a number of Russian soldiers who had served under Colonel Volgin were considered traitors and hunted down, despite their lack of wrongdoing." After all, they hadn't been privy to the details of Volgin's planned revolt against the Soviet Union. They had only done their duty. "I was among them, bringing my Ocelot unit with me." For ulterior purposes of course; he was more useful as a freelancer at the time, outside official channels. But why spoil his cover story from the time? It was still true, from a certain point of view. "We were naught but abandoned dogs, without purpose...but we gathered around someone who _had_ purpose, who had ambition and vision. She knew that we nothing but battle-hardened soldiers, who desired only the blood and adrenaline of combat. She was our goddess of war."

Kei was on the floor, listening intently. Ocelot never spoke without a purpose.

"By the time we fully gathered together into a true group, events were transpiring elsewhere in our favor. The Boss had infiltrated North Vietnam in 1969 on a mission to redeem herself for her supposed 'betrayal' during the Shagohod Incident. _She wreaked havoc_; the command structure of the Viet Cong and the North Vietnamese Army was shattered and broken; during the disorientation, American and South Vietnamese forces were able to break through and occupy Hanoi, forcing Ho Chi Minh to surrender unconditionally." The following process of transition of North and South into a unified democratic government (with both Ho Chi Minh of the North and Nguyen Van Thieu of the South barred from executive office to try and ease suspicions of favoritism for either side) had been one of Richard Nixon's most noteworthy claims to fame, perhaps trumped only by his subsequent trip to establish relations with Communist China (the American aid present in Hanoi had, in fact, resulted in medical attention for Ho Chi Minh to mitigate his heart condition, enabling him to live on for several more years, well into the 70s; this had aided the transition process immensely). The end of the Vietnam War in America's favor - helping rebuild Vietnam into a viable ally, much in the same manner of Japan and West Germany following World War II - had been more than enough to redeem her in the eyes of the Nixon Administration, who gave her a Medal of Honor for her efforts.

It was humorous in hindsight; Big Boss would, much much later, reveal to him that the Boss had taken the mission not for the sake of clearing her name...but because she had gotten tired of seeing the war on the evening news every day, without end. "Various dissidents and revolutionary forces scattered due to the presence of the Americans. The flies and maggots that war attracted fled...and they needed a place to hide, a place to reorganize. They ended up congregating in a coastal city in Thailand by the name of Roanapur..." Fond memories of blood and gunsmoke came to mind. "So many rabid mongrels in one place leads to chaos though. There needed to be a controlling hand, and various cartels and crime rings set up shop to get a piece of the action...and that's when _we_ came in."

"We?"

Ocelot leaned towards Kei, a glimmer in his eyes. It was time to make the young girl into an even deadlier weapon. "Allow me to tell you about **Balalaika**, head of the Roanapur branch of the Russian mafia, Hotel Moscow."

xxxx

To be continued...

xxxx

Author's Note: That's a third member of REEHOUND. Now what?


End file.
